Rose of Mideel
by Chocobo Goddess
Summary: An ACTUAL NEW CHAPTER! Vincent asks the question, "What do YOU want, Tifa?" - Aerith & Sephiroth are resurrected by the Cetra, something goes wrong, Aerith can no longer hear the Planet, but Sephiroth can! Post-game AeriSeph somewhat AU, wark
1. The Marble Chamber

Angry voices.

Cold stone floor.

Black and white.

Pain.

Loneliness.

"Child?" one voice asked. "Are you all right?"

The young woman lifted her head from where she lay in a small pink heap on the floor. Deep green eyes stared blankly at nothing as she said, miserably, "No, Ancestor."

A shadowed figure at the back of the chamber looked up at the sound of her voice. He leaned against a pillar, as though he chose to be there. If one looked closer, however, one would see the manacles about his wrists, and the chains that led to the wall. He studied her dejected form with glowing, neon-green eyes.

Some of the voices had risen again, arguing, but the first one shushed them into silence. Her misty form turned its attention to the girl. "Please, Aerith, dearest, we need your help."

Aerith looked away. "You had my help," she said sullenly. Her hands clenched in her lap. "I did my job. I don't know what else you want from me." Fresh tears welled in her eyes. "I did what you wanted. I gave up everything for you." Her voice dwindled to a whisper, echoing in the chamber.

One of the voices, a male, sputtered. "How can you say that? We did everything we could for you. Gave you everything you needed, created a whole world just for you. Ungrateful girl!"

Aerith's head snapped up, causing a startled ripple among the other voices. The prisoner's eyes flared in interest. She hadn't seen him yet. She stood, body rigid in barely-suppressed fury.

"Ungrateful? Ungrateful? I?" she spat, glaring up at the one who had spoken so scornfully. "You say this from the safety of your comfortable place among your peers. I worked so hard for you! I was always the last Cetra,' your dear child,' your Guardian of the Planet.' I gave you my life! My love! I gave you EVERYTHING! And you tell me, at the last moment, that I may not enter the Promised Land? Worse, I may not be reborn on the Planet? Because of my heritage, a mix of human and Cetra, I am doomed forever to be alone, with no hope of an end to my loneliness?"

Slowly, she turned, finding each form in the swirling mists above her. "And what consolation for me? A false world, devoid of any living thing, in which I am the only inhabitant. My friends will never join me, for they are human, and will enter the Lifestream to be reborn. No family, for they are all FULL Cetra, and number among you already in the Promised Land."

The glowing eyes narrowed and glanced upward. The prisoner very much wanted to know what would happen next. He still had not determined what his role was to be in this, or even why he had been summoned to witness this exchange.

The form of the woman who had spoken to Aerith dissipated and re-formed before her. Hints of features revealed and hid themselves like the moon behind clouds. She moved forward to place a ghostly hand on Aerith's shoulder. "Child, you must know that we would change this if we could. The laws were set in place millenia ago. Nothing can change them." Her voice was full of sorrow. "Your mother pled your case as well. Many Cetra have exhausted themselves to help you. We cannot." Aerith tried to turn away, but the hand caught her chin and held it gently. "The world we created was a poor substitute, I know. We are trying, please believe us."

Pain crossed Aerith's delicate features. "I know," she whispered, "but it doesn't make it any easier." Her face crumpled and she threw herself into the ethereal woman's arms. "I just wanted so badly to be with you all!"

The woman held her, talking softly. The only sound in the massive chamber was her soft words of comfort and Aerith's heartbreaking sobs. The others were silent for a while, then murmurs began as they grew impatient. The voice of the rude Cetra started to rise above them.

The prisoner frowned. That one was beginning to get on his nerves. He remained still, but watched the area where the belligerent voice came from.

Down in the center of the room, the woman noticed the others' restlessness. She pulled back and looked into the girl's eyes. "A bit better now?" she asked sympathetically. At Aerith's tentative nod, she turned back to the gallery above.

"We need to address the matter at hand." Her commanding tone filled the chamber. "This council has been called because the Planet is requesting Aerith's presence again. It does not want any of us. It, too, feels that a great disservice has been done to her, its favorite child."

The rude one cried, "What? That half-breed is its favorite? What about m—some of us?" he quickly amended.

"This is not about you," came a smooth, careless voice from the shadows, "This is about her. Think about someone else for once."

Aerith froze in place. It was the last voice she'd heard in her mortal life, taunting her friend as its owner had pulled his blade from her back. She spun to see the prisoner for the first time. He was lounging against a pillar, wearing a white shirt and black pants. He was not looking at her; instead, his Mako gaze was fixed on a point somewhere above, in the gallery.

The woman, too, turned, and put a steadying hand on Aerith's back. "He cannot harm you, child. You are safe now." She indicated his chains.

The whispered words seemed to give her strength. "How is he here?" She murmured back, fear slipping away in the face of confusion. "Why is he here?"

Her last words were spoken during a sudden lull. All eyes, real and ghostlike, turned to her. The prisoner smirked from his shadows.

"I, too, would like to know. As far as I can see, this is a Cetra matter. I should not be involved at all."

"Silence, beast!" the angry male thundered. "You have no right to speak!"

"Then take my tongue, oh-great-and-mighty-Cetra. I did not ask to be released from my punishment." The sardonic words shocked the Cetra into paroxysms of rage. The prisoner didn't seem to care. He examined his nails unconcernedly as the other heaped verbal abuse upon him.

The woman next to Aerith finally spoke up. "Stop this!" she cried, "Derin, that is QUITE enough! I brought him here. Again, at the Planet's request. Are you going to argue this further?"

"Colene, I am merely curious," came a new voice, from across the gallery. "I understand that the Planet loved Aerith more than any of us. But why is Sephiroth here? I would think that the Planet would still be angry with him. I am surprised to find him here, chained or not."

Colene shook her head. "All I can say is that the Planet wishes for him to be here. It has promised to reveal all. Now, if there are no further problems, could we please let it know that all are assembled and ready for its visit?"

The others seemed to bow heads, clasp hands together. Sephiroth and Aerith looked at each other across the marble expanse of the tile floor. Her gaze flicked to his manacles, then up to his face questioningly. He shrugged, smiling in resignation. His eyes met hers then, curious.

She shrugged in response. Their attention was taken by a sudden flash of light.

_AM HERE._ The Planet's familiar voice filled the room. It appeared as a luminous, genderless body, clad in flowing white. _WE START NOW._

Colene stood by Aerith's side. "Dear Friend, we have brought your child Aerith and the prisoner. What do you wish?"

_WISH FOR AERITH TO COME BACK._ Murmurs rose from the gallery.

Aerith bowed her head. "I will if you wish, my Friend. There is nothing else I can do."

Sephiroth pushed away from the pillar and stepped forward. "Wait--so she helps you again, for what?" He asked the Planet. It turned to him as if to speak but was interrupted.

"Silence! The prisoner has no rights!" Derin cried.

"You said that already," Sephiroth calmly replied, "And I think it's a valid question."

The Planet's presence flooded his senses. _ALWAYS A CHOICE. AERITH IS UNHAPPY HERE. ONLY OTHER OPTION IS RESURRECTION._

"But she said it herself! There's nothing left for her to go back to. She's being punished either way. I can see putting me through torture for eternity, but why her?"

The Planet regarded him with amusement, while everyone else seemed confused. _Sephiroth_ was speaking in Aerith's defense?

_WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST? _The Planet asked, watching him carefully.

"Let her into the Promised Land." He avoided Aerith's eyes. "She suffered enough at my hands to deserve it."

The Planet lowered its head sadly. _CANNOT. COSMIC RULES APPLY. UNBREAKABLE. _It looked at him. _RULES MADE TO PROTECT PROMISED LAND AGAINST PEOPLE LIKE YOU._

Sephiroth scoffed. "So you also keep out the very person who worked her entire life to keep it safe." He grimaced. "Very smart. Whoever came up with that cosmic rule' wouldn't have lasted ten minutes in my tactics class when I led SOLDIER."

Colene looked between Sephiroth and the Planet, and something clicked in her mind. "Sephiroth, you have always been a warrior, have you not?

He nodded. "Indeed, I have."

"Would you say that it qualifies you to recognize threatening situations, and take action if someone is in trouble?"

"Essentially, you want to know if I can be a bodyguard." He sniffed. "I suppose so. Why?"

"You seem to find such work beneath you." Colene moved toward him, circling him. She stopped on a white tile.

He snorted. "Madam, I was the General of ShinRa. After that, everything else pales in comparison." He folded his arms and leaned against the pillar again. "Besides, who am I to protect? One of you?" He nodded toward the gallery. "I think not. I'd rather return to my personal hell, thank you. I have no desire to become a Cetra pet."

Colene sighed. "I see. Then you wouldn't be interested in returning to life?"

Sephiroth laughed harshly. "Life? It was as kind to me as it was to her." He looked at Aerith, pushing away from the pillar. Going to the extent of his chains, he stood before her. "Aerith, I am sorry for what I did to you."

Aerith was startled to hear the sincerity in his words. "Was it really you, though?" She asked softly.

"Yes and no," he said, looking down. "I was cruel, but Jenova had personal reasons to hate you. She was the one who killed you. Had it been up to me, I would not have murdered you. But...I wasthoughtless. I knew that by hurting you, I would hurt Cloud Strife. You were merely a means to an end."

She fought the tears that threatened again. "I know. That's actually the worst part."

Sephiroth tried to raise a hand to her face, but was stopped by the chain. He swore.

The Planet chuckled. _CHAINS ARE OF YOUR OWN MAKING, SEPHIROTH._

"What?" He asked irritably. "What do you mean?"

It floated to him, moving to his side opposite Colene, stopping above a black tile. _YOUR OWN GUILT. YOUR OWN SORROW. BELIEVE THAT YOU DESERVE MORE PUNISHMENT._

"So what if I do?" He snarled. "It's true, isn't it?"

"But, Sephiroth," Aerith said, catching his attention again, "If the Planet says you've suffered enough, then you have."

Neither the Planet nor Colene missed the way his face softened at her words. They shared a look behind his back. Colene seemed to smile, then quickly hid it when he turned to her.

"Is this true?" His voice was so hopeful, Colene nearly patted his arm. Instead, she straightened.

"Yes. They won't disappear until you believe they should. Simply wishing them away won't work, not for you. I can see that you insist upon punishing yourself further, so I have a job for you."

The gallery listened intently. Even Derin was quiet for once.

Colene continued. "Aerith has been called to return to life. She has new challenges to face, new enemies to fight. She may even have difficulties with those who were once her friends. Aerith needs someone to help her, and especially to protect her."

It was nearly comical, the way both Sephiroth's and Aerith's eyes widened at the same time. They spoke together.

"You don't mean—," began Aerith.

"Wait just a—," began Sephiroth.

Colene held up her hand. "I do, and no, this can not wait. This seems to be the answer to our problems. Sephiroth, you need to prove to yourself that you no longer deserve punishment. Aerith, you need a companion, someone who understands what you've gone through. I think this will serve quite well for both purposes."

The gallery above erupted into a cacophony of shouts. Colene argued with them, especially Derin. The Planet waited, watching the two half-humans before it. Aerith and Sephiroth stared at each other, stunned.

Aerith's mind whirled. _I'm really going back? I'll see my friends again? And Sephiroth is going to be my companion? _She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the shouting. _What will Cloud think? What will he do? Will they believe me if I tell them that he's on our side? That I am his penance? Goodness, do I believe it? _She bit her lip. _But I wouldn't be alone, would I? He'd be there to protect me._ A wave of happiness suddenly threatened to buckle her knees. _I wouldn't be aloneI wouldn't be alone_

Sephiroth, meanwhile, was sorting through his own thoughts. _How can I protect her? How could she even trust me? How can my presence do anything but harm her? I killed her! How can the Planet be satisfied with this?_ He looked desperately at the brilliant being to his right. It nodded slowly at him.

_GOOD. YOU ASK QUESTIONS OF YOURSELF. _The voice echoed in his mind, and somehow, he knew that it spoke only to him. The sounds of the shouting faded, dampened by the presence of the Planet.

_How is it good? _He asked mentally. _What can I do? How do I protect her? Won't I only make it worse for her, with people coming after me?_

_THAT IS THE DIFFICULTY OF YOUR TASK. PROTECT HER, PROTECT YOURSELF, HELP HER._ The Planet looked past him at Aerith. _SHE WILL ACCEPT YOU._

He followed its gaze to see Aerith's joy-filled face. Perplexed, he thought, _Why does she look so happy?_

The Planet seemed to laugh. _ASK HER._

"Aerith?" He said, not sure she could hear him over all the noise the Cetra were making. "What is it?"

She did hear him. "I—I just was thinking," she said breathlessly, "That it would be so nice to have a friend."

"You would consider me a friend?" Wonderment colored his voice.

Hesitantly, she said, "The Planet seems to believe that you truly repent. Do you?"

"Yes." The thought crossed his mind that she looked sweet when she bit her lip. Then, like a bolt of lightning, realization at what he was thinking shot through him. "Aerith, I don't know"

"Listen, if the Planet says so, and you say so, I am willing to give it a try. Besides," a hint of bitterness crept into her tone, "I have nothing to lose. It's not like I don't know what I'm getting into. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I could kill you again," he mumbled, looking down at his hands. The electric touch of her own hand on his arm brought his eyes up again to meet hers.

"Then I would just come back here. I'd be no worse off than when I started." Her expression was sad. "Sephiroth, please come with me. Anything is better than staying in limbo. Even returning to life."

He stood speechless, searching her face for doubts or any indication of mistrust. Finding none, he sighed. "Very well, Aerith. I admit that it is an intriguing proposition." The corner of his mouth quirked upward. "I accept."

Colene heard him and stopped talking mid-word. Turning her attention back to Aerith and Sephiroth, she said, "You do?"

Both of them nodded at her, smiling. The Planet opened its arms.

_SILENCE ABOVE. DECISION HAS BEEN MADE. THEY WILL BOTH RETURN TO ME._

Derin began to argue again, but a gesture from Colene stopped him. "They have agreed. Our task is to see that they return, Derin. Now, shall we get started?"

Derin grumbled, but prepared himself with the rest.

*****

Water filled Aerith's nose and mouth, making her lungs burn with trying to hold her breath. She flailed around, trying to find which way was up, grasping at anything. _I'm going to drown! _Her panicked brain screamed. _Help me!_

Somehow, she managed to reach the surface, hauling herself halfway onto the bank. She lay there gasping, trying to calm down. Something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something missing. As she forced her shaking arms to drag herself the rest of the way out of the water, then crawled to a small alcove nearby, her mind tried to sort through what had happened.

_I was praying, I remember that. Then there was Cloud, and a shadow fell across his face. Then PAIN, and nothingand lonelinessCetra! The Council! And Sephiroth was there, they wanted to bring us back to lifeAnd the Planet wanted me backthe PlanetPlanet?_

_Dear Friend? _She sent her mind casting outward, waiting for the familiar response, the caress, the colors and sensations that were how the Planet spoke to her.

Nothing.

_My Friend?_ She huddled into herself, shivering violently as the water froze on her skin.

No whisper, no warmth, no music.

She could no longer hear the Planet.

Aerith screamed.

*****


	2. So Cold

Daylight never made it all the way to the bottom of the Crater.

It was a bare, frozen place, with the thinnest dusting of snow from the ledges above. Massive crystals had formed along the walls, their reflections the only reason any light at all found its way to the floor. In the middle of the ancient, natural room, a few snowflakes began to stir.

Not only did he need to return to life, indeed, Sephiroth needed a new body as well. His own had been shattered by Cloud's final attack upon him in the Lifestream. The snowflakes turned to motes of light and grew brighter, swirling in a mad pattern. Bone, blood, flesh, hair, all re-formed in the shape of a man who had once terrorized the Planet. Finally, he was finished, exactly as he had last appeared: shirtless, wearing black pants and boots, the wicked blade Masamune clenched in his left hand. His unbound hair flowed in silver rivers about his head, and his eyes snapped open, blazing neon green.

Sephiroth sat up, feeling strange in his new body. Every last detail had been re-created, from a mole on his arm (one of his few physical flaws) to the tattooed number "1" on his hand. The only new thing was a scar, even paler than his skin, that marked where Cloud's sword had run him through. He reached around to his back, finding the exit wound also scarred over, but almost unnoticeable to his questing fingertips. It was, he realized, the mirror image of what he had done to Aerith.

_Aerith! I need to find her!_ He thought, leaping to his feet and instantly regretting it. Pain coursed through him, forcing him to double over. _I can't believe this is happening to me. I was the most powerful man on the Planet! I was going to be a God, and Motherno, wait, that was in the past. I fought Cloud Strife and his friends, and Jenova was laughing at me, leaving me behindthen I was in Hell, and suddenly I was chained to the wall of the chamber, with all those idiot Cetra arguing about themselves. The Planet said I had made the chains_

The PlanetIt had gotten him into this. Worse, it had involved Aerith, and he knew better than anyone else that she didn't deserve to go through the same pain again.

"Oh, well," he sighed, deciding to talk aloud, "At least she has it for company until I can get to her. Let's see, if I woke up here, where I died, then it follows that she would be in"

_ANCIENT CITY! MUST GO TO ANCIENT CITY!_ The cry echoed in his mind, nearly staggering him as he rose to his feet again.

_Planet?_

_AERITH IS IN ANCIENT CITY. CANNOT HEAR ME! _Was that a note of hysteria he heard?

_What do you mean, she can't hear you? And why can I? This doesn't make sense._

_OF COURSE DOES NOT MAKE SENSE. SHE SHOULD HEAR ME, CANNOT. THINKS SHE IS ALONE! _Sephiroth could swear that if the Planet had hands, it would be wringing them.

_Now calm down. There must be an explanation for this. Maybe she's just unaware_

_NO!! _The voice screamed, _THINKS SHE HAS BEEN ABANDONED! IS GRIEF-STRICKEN! AND GETTING SICK. THINKS NO REASON TO LIVE. DOES NOT KNOW WHERE YOU ARE._

_I'm going now._

_WHY NOT RUNNING YET!?_

_Dammit, Planet, I'm trying to move! This body isn't doing so well. It looks and feels like my old one, but it doesn't have the same training and conditioning my old one went through. So this may take a moment._

_WAIT. _A green light surrounded him, and the pain disappeared. _HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW?_

He flexed his sword arm. _Much better, thank you. Is this temporary?_

_YES, UNFORTUNATELY. CANNOT DO MORE. CAN YOU RUN?_

_Yes,_ he sighed, _I can. _To himself, though, he thought, _I hope I can find her in time._

*****

The last echoes of Aerith's scream died away to be replaced by the sound of her weeping. Her world was in ruins, lacking even the familiar, comforting presence of the Planet. That had always been the one thing that gave her strength, during the most difficult times and the most horrible pain. The Planet had been her mainstay, from the time when she was a little girl to the day of her death. Even in limbo, the Planet had spoken to her.

Now, it was gone.

_Am I no longer worthy to hear you, my dearest Friend? _She whispered mentally, holding her breath as best she could around choking sobs, waiting for the soothing touch on her mind, or the booming, chiding voice it used when she did something silly. Still nothing.

Aerith gave in to her grief with a wail that quickly degenerated into uncontrollable tears. Slowly, even that faded to pathetic whimpers.

*****

The snowstorm whipped Sephiroth's hair about his face. He forced his legs to move, to keep up the ground-eating pace that had once seemed so easy and effortless. The Planet's spell had worn off hours ago, somewhere near the edge of the Sleeping Forest. Since then, Sephiroth had kept going through the power of his will alone. His mind began to feel sluggish, his head light from the thin mountain air. The Planet had led him through the forest to the edge of the Ancient City, but could not help him further. It only urged him on occasionally now.

He stopped in front of a beautiful mural of a colorful fish. _II remember the last time I was here. Gods, I killed her then. Why did we agree to this? How can I face her now?_

_TOO LATE FOR THAT. MUST FIND HER! SO CLOSE._ The voice became concerned. _NOT WELL. SHE IS IN PAIN._

_I am too, Planet. Being hardy only counts for so much._

It seemed to notice his condition. _WILL NOT LET YOU DIE._

_Well, that's reassuring,_ he replied tersely. Without another thought, he walked straight through the mural and down the steps it had hidden, calling Aerith's name.

*****

"Aerith! Aerith! Where are you?"

_Whose voice is that?_

"Answer me! I know you're here. I came to find you!"

_It sounds so familiar._

"Listen to me! You're not alone! Do you hear me? You are not alone!"

_Coming closera mando I know him?_

"Aerith?"

"Se"

Strong arms went around her, freezing cold on her skin. She felt hot. It was hard to breathe. She tried opening her eyes, but her vision swam in front of her, and she shut them again quickly.

"Oh, gods, you're burning up. It was right," he was saying, "You're getting sick. Dammit! I don't even have a potion on me."

"I'm all right," she tried to say, but it came out as, "Ahhmrahhhd." He picked her up, making the world spin. She tried to protest, but didn't have the strength to struggle.

Sephiroth was alarmed at her temperature. With a promise to let them rest soon, he willed his legs to carry them both out of the chamber and back up the stairs. To keep himself awake, he talked aloud to her.

"There must be a place around here where we can build a fire. I bet there are even some blankets or something that we can use, right? I'm sure there's no food or anything, but that's fine, too. I can go hunting once I've had some rest, just for a few minutes."

Somehow, he stumbled into one of the conch-shell-shaped houses just outside the main building. It was simple, with a small bed on one side of the room and a fireplace on the other. The blankets were little more than rags, but they would have to do. He put her carefully down on the bed and went to light the fire. A wooden chair, broken into pieces, became the fuel, and soon he had a cheerful blaze that heated the room. He collapsed beside her on the bed, drawing her feverish body against him for whatever shelter he could give.

Finally, he let his mind go, and blackness overtook him.


	3. Pride vs Desperation

The storm blew itself out sometime early in the morning. Sephiroth woke with a mineral taste in his mouth and stiff muscles. The room was bearably warm, but not nearly enough to be comfortable.

At least it was better than the biting cold of outdoors.

_I couldn't have killed her in Costa del Sol,_ he thought with dark humor. _No, I chose this frozen wasteland for its symbolic value. _He sighed. Aerith's breathing was still difficult, but her temperature seemed to have stabilized. Gently, he extricated himself from the bed and covered her with most of the blankets, taking some and fashioning some kind of shirt for himself. He stretched, feeling like he'd fallen off a cliff. The rest of the chair fed the fire, and he looked around for more fuel.

_Hmm,_ he mused, _There were other houses. Maybe they have something I can use._ He made sure Aerith was tucked in well, then braced himself to go outside.

The air sparkled in stillness, a striking contrast to the night before. Sephiroth trudged from house to house, looking for anything useful for shelter or the fire. His search turned up several tattered, half-rotted blankets and a couple of firelogs. _Those should be perfectly dry by now, _he thought, grinning. _How long have they been seasoning? A thousand years? Two?_

The last house made him swear aloud when he looked inside. _Of course, stupid man, she stayed here the night before she died. Her friends must not have realized that she'd left her belongings here. _Annoyed that he hadn't found this house sooner, he set down the rags and entered the room.

It was interesting what one could learn about someone, just by looking at the things they carried with them. The sturdy brown leather bag contained a notebook, a change of clothes, and some small personal effects: a red feather, some smooth stones (not materia, he noted), a couple of pens, bandages, and basic first aid items. Under the well-worn sleeping bag he found a small parcel of rations, with a can of soup and some dried meat. Best of all, a battered but still working PHS revealed itself when he moved the food. He quickly rolled everything up into the sleeping bag, slung it over his shoulder, and grabbed the firewood. He trotted back to the house where he had left Aerith, silently thanking any gods that heard him that she had been a practical person.

She moved when he stamped the snow from his boots. The fire was beginning to die down again, so he fed one of the logs to it. He popped the lid on the soup and placed it atop the stove, then turned to check on his companion.

Aerith blinked sleepily as he sat on the bed, testing her forehead with the back of his hand. She was still feverish, which worried him, but she no longer had chills, which meant at least she wasn't getting worse. He brushed one of her bangs back off of her face. "Hi." A slight smile tugged at his mouth.

"Hi," she answered weakly.

"I found your things in one of the houses. Including this and these." He held up her sleeping bag and the extra clothing. "I want you to get changed as soon as possible. The dress you're wearing is still damp, which isn't very good for you right now. Think you can manage it?"

"Mmhmm."

His smile softened. "I didn't find any materia, but we have a little food. The soup is cooking, so to speak, and when you're able to sit up, we'll talk about what to do next. All right?"

She nodded. He covered her with the sleeping bag and put her clothes on top of it. With a faint blush, she pulled the blanket over her head and began moving around underneath it. A few minutes later he found a pale, thin arm offering a damp dress and jacket. Taking the ruined items, he chuckled as the hand then groped blindly for the clean clothing, grasped them, and pulled them under the blanket.

The soup seemed to be as done as it was going to get. Sephiroth tasted it, then looked through the bag of rations for something to serve as a spoon. He was in luck; again, Aerith's practical nature had stood her in good stead. He found a small mess kit consisting of a fork, knife, spoon, and cup, all kept together on a split metal ring. Separating them, he stirred the soup and let it cool a moment while he filled the cup with snow to melt.

When he returned, she was struggling to sit up. Sephiroth went to her side and helped her get settled.

"W—why are you helping me?" she asked breathily. It was difficult for her to focus completely.

He didn't look at her, busying himself instead with the soup. "This is my penance, remember? I protect you this time around." He held the full spoon in front of her. "Eat."

"You don't think I can feed myself?" she asked, nonetheless opening her mouth obediently. The soup was too salty, the lumps of chicken too soft, but for the moment it was the most delicious thing she'd ever eaten.

"No. You're still too weak. Now, I have an idea," he paused as he gave her another spoonful, "The PHS still works. I think—," and another, "you should call your friends."

Aerith bit her lip. "D-do you think th-that's a good idea?" She shuddered, not a good sign. It looked like her chills were starting again. "I meannot like th-they wouldbelieve I'm a-al-live"

Sephiroth caught her just as she slumped to the side. _She fainted again, _he thought, _Dammit, she needs a real doctor!_ He helped her lie back down and covered her securely with the sleeping bag. The PHS caught his eye. Grimly, he made a decision. Whether they trusted him or not was neither here nor there. Aerith needed immediate medical attention, and to hell with what the others thought.

He reached an operator, then waited while his request was put through.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

_Come on, _he thought. _I know you're there. You have to be there. This is the only number I know._

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

He was about to disconnect when a click and a disgusted growl came from the other end. "Is your hair on fire?"

_Huh?_ "Pardon?"

"I said, is your hair on fire?" The dark voice enunciated each word carefully. "I ask, because that is quite possibly the only reason for anyone to want to bother me at this ungodly hour."

"Vincent Valentine?"

"He's dead. I killed him and ate him, just like I do to most people who call me because they have nothing better to do. _Now_ will you leave me alone?"

"Vincent, Aerith needs your help."

A pause, then, flatly, "Aerith is dead."

Sephiroth closed his eyes. "No, Vincent, she is not. She is alive, but perhaps not for long. I am sitting here just outside the Ancient City looking at her as she burns up with fever."

"Who is this?" The voice became suspicious. "What kind of sick joke—,"

"Vincent!" Sephiroth roared. "Aerith is dying! I can't help her any more! The Cetra and the Planet thought it would be a good idea to bring her back to life. I am powerless to help her. I called you because I knew you still lived in Nibelheim. Get someone out here now and bring a healer of some kind!"

"Oh, my godsyou are not him. You can't be him."

"Vincent"

"You aren't. I don't believe this. I was there. This is someone's idea of a very bad joke."

"Vincent—,"

A long silence. "You're him, aren't you?"

_Sigh. _"Yes."

"And you really are trying to help her, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Sephiroth thought he heard the names of three separate gods being invoked in the background. "Where did you say you were?"

"Ancient City, in the house closest to the City gate. Vincent," he glanced down at Aerith, who was watching him with a pained expression, "Come soon." He signed off the PHS and tossed it on top of her other items.

She yawned and snuggled down into the blankets more. "Is he coming?"

Sephiroth winced at the thinness of her voice. He sat back down on the bed, lowering his face into his hands. Exhaustion was beginning to catch up with him. "Yes, I think he is. I had to convince him that you and I were alive."

She sighed. "I heard. Your shouting woke me up."

He looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. I would rather not sleep now." She pulled one arm out from under the blanket and took his left hand. "I have such bad dreams."

He stared at her hand in his for a moment, then covered it with his right. "I know the feeling."

"Sephiroth?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think the Planet is angry with me?"

His brow furrowed. "Why would you think that?"

"I can't figure out why it doesn't answer me." Her eyes began to drift closed. "I call and calland it doesn't answer. I'vewithout it" her voice faded.

"Aerith?" He became alarmed. "Aerith? Wake up!" He shook her shoulder. No response. "Aerith!"

He tried in vain to wake her, desperately shaking her and cajoling her to open her eyes.

AVALANCHE found them later that evening, both of them feverish and unconscious, her faintly-breathing form cradled carefully in his arms.


	4. The Highwind

Sephiroth's head swam as he sat up. His body felt too hot; why was he covered in blankets? Kicking them off, he stood shakily. It took a moment for his mind to register that he was no longer in the Ancient City. The floor beneath his feet was metal. He felt the sensation of movement, as though he was on a train, oran airship.

_That's right,_ he thought groggily, _AVALANCHE stole the Highwind from ShinRa. They must still use it._ He groped his way to the door of the room, finding it surprisingly unlocked. _They must not have believed I'd wake up. Otherwise, I'm sure there would have been someone with a weapon pointed at my head._

Using the wall for support, he went out into the corridor. Left or right were his choices. A wave of dizziness swept over him. Fighting it, he thought tentatively, _Planet?_

_HERE._

_Is Aerith all right? Can you tell where she is?_

It seemed pleased. _IS ASLEEP. GO LEFT. BUT,_ he got the sensation that it was worried for him, _HOW DO YOU FEEL? NOT READY TO FIGHT IN YOUR CONDITION._

_Gods, what do you see?_

_NOTHING YET. JUSTBE AWARE. YOU HAVE MANY ENEMIES. MOST IMPORTANT ONES ARE HER FRIENDS._

_Thanks for the warning._ He paused at a corner. An open door poured light into the hall, and a familiar angry voice reached his ears. Inching closer, he was able to see obliquely inside.

I don't care what your impressions were! I want to know why the hell you didn't leave him there!

Vincent crossed his arms and sighed. Cloud hadn't taken the news of both Aerith and Sephiroth's resurrection well. It was a good thing he hadn't brought the blond along when he, Nanaki, Yuffie, and Cid had gone to the City to find them. Cloud, listen. We wouldn't have known about Aerith if he hadn't called us. He knew he was taking a risk, but he did it anyway.

Cloud stopped pacing to glare at his friend. I don't want that monster anywhere near me or her. And if he so much as looks like he's going insane again, so much as breathes wrong, I will kill him. A shadow by the door caught his attention. Who's there? he snarled.

Sephiroth sighed, fighting another wave of dizziness, and leaned against the doorframe. I need to see Aerith. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to make them focus. One Cloud was bad enough; seeing two just made it worse.

Stay away from her, Cloud said through clenched teeth.

He met the glowing blue eyes evenly. I cannot. His head began to pound with the effort of staying upright. I must see her.

Vincent caught Cloud's shoulder as the younger man began to advance angrily. To Sephiroth, he said, Why didn't you kill her in the Ancient City? Why call us to come and get her?

Sephiroth sent a grateful look to Vincent. Because I don't want to kill her.

Cloud snorted in derision. Why should we believe you?

I don't care if you believe me or not. I need to see Aerith.

_HE DOES NOT LIKE YOU._ The Planet sent swirls of pink and orange.

_You don't say, he thought wryly. _Aloud, he said, Please. I just need to know that she's all right. Then I'll lie back down and be quiet. Please, Vincent. _I hate begging. It's killing me to be so weak._

_BETTER THAN GETTING KILLED FOR BEING ARROGANT, _the Planet sniffed. _I COULD TELL YOU HOW SHE IS._

_I need to see her with my own eyes. What kind of bodyguard would I be if I just took everyone else's word for it that my charge was fine?_

_GOOD. YOU WILL BE GOOD PROTECTOR._

Vincent was saying something. He regarded the silver-haired man worriedly. Are you all right?

He shook his head. Sorry. What?

I said that I will take you to her. Cloud scowled at them both. Vincent ignored him. She's just down the hall.

I'm going, too. Cloud pushed away from the wall he'd been leaning against. I want to be sure you don't try anything.

_If he expects me to argue with him, _thought Sephiroth, _He'll be sorely disappointed. I don't have the energy to fight right now._

The lightest touch on his mind, like a cool breeze, told him the Planet had heard him.

_Thank you,_ he sent, and received a swirl of music in repsonse.

Vincent led the way to another room on the left. He knocked on the door.

A girl with short-cropped brown hair answered it. She smiled tiredly at Vincent and Cloud, then frowned when she saw Sephiroth. What is he doing here?

He wants to see Aerith. How is she, Yuffie?

Reluctantly, the girl opened the door wider and stepped back. Her fever finally broke, and she's sleeping for real now. Tifa went to get some air. She paused. Do you think it's such a good idea for him to be here?

Vincent nodded, still watching Sephiroth, who had moved to stand beside the bed.

_SHE IS MUCH BETTER._ The Planet sounded wistful. _WISH SHE COULD HEAR ME._

_I know. I'm sure she'd heal faster._ Aerith looked much better with the dangerous flush gone from her cheeks. He began to reach a hand out to brush her hair back. The sound of three people holding their breaths annoyed him, though, and he stopped, looking over his shoulder at them.

Even Vincent was poised forwhat? A fight? He grimaced in pain. The throbbing ache in his head would not let him ignore it any longer. He sank to his knees, gripping the edge of the bed with a strangled cry. Vincent was by his side in an instant, but he pushed the other man away.

Don't argue with me. You're not well, Sephiroth. Vincent took his shoulder firmly.

me stay he gasped. W-with her.

As if she heard him, Aerith turned in her sleep. Her hand moved and touched his, the delicate fingers curling around it as if by instinct. Cloud's brows drew together while Yuffie's rose.

Vincent noted it, as well, and sighed, releasing him. Then sit. He pulled the chair closer and helped his former enemy into it. I will stand guard.

I will, too. Cloud glowered at Sephiroth, who merely nodded wearily.

Umm, I'm gonna go see if Tifa needs any help. Yuffie ducked out the door, leaving it open behind her.

They made an interesting tableau: three men, one focused on the girl in the bed, the other two ranged so they could both watch the first. Cloud stood tensely, keeping his hand free to draw his sword, just in case. Vincent himself was ready for either man to make a move.

Sephiroth didn't care.

Aerith was going to be all right.

He fell asleep in the chair, still holding her hand.

*****

Tifa bit her nails as she paced the kitchen. She was happy to see her friend alive again, though she very much wanted to know the whole story. How had Aerith been resurrected, and why? And why was Sephiroth acting so differently? The ideas that crossed her mind were anything but pleasant. _I can think of only one reason for Aerith to come back_

_Trouble is brewing._

Yuffie stuck her head inside the room, looking around quickly, before coming in all the way. She hoisted herself up to sit on the counter, swinging her legs.

What's up with you? Tifa asked. I thought you were going to take over for Vincent and Cloud.

The teenaged ninja made a face. So did I. GAWD, it's like a big I'm so tough and male' convention in there. Sephiroth—like I can even believe I'm saying this—needs rest, but he's totally into watching over Aerith. Then Spike is watching him like a hawk, and Vinny is hanging out in the corner. It's nerve-wracking. She examined the toes of her boots. I gave up. No one wants to move. So I came to see if you were doing any better.

Tifa put some water on to boil. The Highwind's galley kitchen was equipped with a special stove that locked pots and pans in place. Satisfied that the kettle was secure, she leaned against the opposite counter. I guess I am.

Worried about Cloud?

She kicked at an imaginary piece of dirt. I'm really worried about Aerith, though. What happens next? Why is she back?

Yuffie bit her lip, a habit she'd unconsciously picked up from Aerith when they'd traveled together. I kinda got part of the story from Sephiroth. He said that the Planet wanted Aerith to return, and the Cetra arranged it. He's here as herwell, her bodyguard, I guess. He said something about it being part of his penance for his sins. That's why he's been so overprotective of her. But he's not doing too well. I think he's getting a fever now, too.

Did he say anything about how they got so sick?

The girl nodded. He said that when they came back, it was exactly in the place their bodies last were. So he showed up in Northern Crater, with a new body, since Cloud destroyed the old one. And Aerith—,

—Came back in the lake! Oh, gods above. No wonder she had that terrible fever! She probably suffered from hypothermia. It's amazing she survived.

Well, that's only because he ran—if you can believe that—from Northern Crater to the Ancient City. He said he found her just before she passed out the first time. Then he brought her to one of the houses, made a fire, and took care of her until Vinny called us.

The teakettle whistled. Tifa jumped, realizing that she'd been in a trance listening to Yuffie's story. As she prepared two mugs of tea, she asked, He told you all that?

Yeah, he did. In bits and pieces, y'know, but it all came out. Cloud kept interrupting him, and Vinny kept shushing Cloud. I'm just glad you guys weren't there when we found them.

'Cause Spike would've blown a gasket if he'd seen them. As it was, I think Cid made up a few new swear words. She cringed when the hot tea burned her tongue. I mean, really.

Tifa looked exasperated. What? Why would Sp—Cloud have been upset?

Oh! Yeah. Well, Sephiroth said she'd passed out again, and he was trying to revive her when he blacked out, but

But what!?

They kinda looked like they weresleeping together. At Tifa's expression of alarm, she hurriedly added, I mean, his arms were wrapped around her, and she looked really comfortable, like she'd snuggled up to him, and they were both on the bed. They were, like, dressed, and all, but it was just_weird_. Y'know?

Oh, gods

They fell silent, drinking their tea. Then Yuffie spoke.

Hey, Tifa?

he said that he's just concerned about her, but I was thinkingSephiroth is taking it way beyond that. He won't leave her side. And no matter what he says about penance, I don't believe that for all the materia in Wutai. He wants to protect her.

What makes you say that?

C'mon, Teef, haven't you ever seen a guy trying to convince himself that he doesn't like a girl, and he's just doing something nice for her cause he had to or something? He looks just like that.

said Tifa, But it's Sephiroth! That is so She shuddered.

Yeah. Eewwww. Yuffie laughed humorlessly, but she still looked uncertain. Sipping her tea to hide her expression, she thought, _If the Planet really did bring him back with Aerith, doesn't that mean that it forgave him? And would that mean that he's on our side now?_

_Looks like I'm gonna have to go find out, _she thought with an internal grin, _or I'm not the Great Ninja Yuffie!_


	5. Planet's Liaison

Night.

Vincent had finally convinced Cloud to get some rest, with the promise that he wouldn't leave Sephiroth alone in the room with Aerith. After much grumbling and many dark looks, Cloud had admitted that he was tired and left for his quarters with Tifa. Yuffie, Nanaki, Barrett, and Cid were also similarly sent to bed. Vincent had pointed out that he needed no rest, and therefore would be the best person to keep watch. Soon he was the only one left awake, keeping his attention on the sleeping man beside the bed.

Several hours later, Aerith stirred, and Vincent's red eyes flared. Withdrawing further into the shadows, he wanted to see what would happen. _This is your test, Sephiroth. How will she react to you? If she shows fear, I will kill you. If notthen what?_

Her eyes opened slowly, fluttering as she woke. She gasped at her surroundings, then promptly ignored them when she noticed the sleeping man.

Sephiroth was sitting in a chair, with his head and arms resting on the bed. One hand held hers, their fingers laced together. Vincent watched as she became concerned, lightly stroking his hair and whispering his name.

"Sephiroth, wake up. You can't sleep here, you need to go to bed."

He opened his eyes and gave her a drowsy smile. "I'm all right, Aerith." He sat up and stretched. "How are you feeling? You had me worried."

"I'm better. A little tired still, but I think I'll make it." She swung her legs to the floor, testing them before standing shakily. "I want some air."

He was on his feet in a heartbeat, supporting her arm and back. "You shouldn't be moving around yet," he chided.

"If I have to sit in bed any longer, I'll scream. Please, Seph, just for a moment. I promise I won't be long."

_Seph?_ Thought Vincent, still unnoticed. _She called him Seph? Does she remember who he is? What he did to her? And why is he acting like this? _He thought about how Sephiroth had insisted on staying with her until she woke, even with Cloud threatening to run him through. Before that, Sephiroth had courted disaster by calling AVALANCHE on the PHS, which had saved her life. Deciding to wait and see the former ShinRa General's intentions, he remained still as they went to the door. Sephiroth grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it about Aerith's shoulders before letting her go outside.

Vincent followed in silence.

*****

The wind felt so good on Aerith's face, cool and fresh after the stuffy warmth of her room. Sephiroth had shown her how the other door in her room opened out onto a small balcony. She pulled the blanket tighter about her and smiled. _I am alive! _She thought. _I am alive! My Friend, I am so happy!_

She had forgotten for a moment that she couldn't hear the Planet. As she remembered, Sephiroth saw her demeanor change abruptly. Before he thought about it, he moved behind her and put his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. Aerith sighed and leaned back against him.

Long moments went by as the two enjoyed the feel of the wind, the muted thrum of the Highwind's engines the only sound. Sephiroth wondered if he should release her, but she seemed so content where she was.

_I am supposed to guard her, _he thought wryly, _So here I am, guarding her from the wind. I can only hope Strife doesn't take it into his head to check on us right now. I'm still not strong enough to fight him._

_GLAD YOU ADMIT THAT,_ came the now-familiar voice.

He smirked. _It's stupid for one to ignore one's limits, _he replied. _That's only basic SOLDIER thinking. I'm not that different now from what I was before Jenova._

He got the distinct impression that the Planet was amused. _IF YOU SAY SO._ There was a hesitation before it continued. _SEPHIROTH?_

_Yes?_

_WILL YOU PLEASE TELL HER I HAVE NOT FORSAKEN HER?_

He frowned. _I will, but will she believe me? I mean, won't she just think I'm trying to make her feel better?_

_THAT IS THE POINT._

_No, you're being deliberately obtuse. _He grew impatient. _How can I tell her that I hear you, in such a way that she will believe me? How can I prove to her that there was some mistake, and you really aren't mad at her?_

_WILL THINK OF SOMETHING. PLEASE TELL HER._

"Aerith?" He said quietly. Vincent pricked up his ears.

"Mm?"

"I was thinking about a question you asked me earlier. About if I thought the Planet was angry with you. Remember?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Yes," she whispered.

Vincent was more curious than ever. Why would Aerith be asking Sephiroth about the Planet? Why not just ask it herself?

Sephiroth was speaking. "What if I told you I knew it still loved you?"

She whirled in his arms, her hands bracing themselves on his shoulders. "How?" she asked tearfully. "How would you know? I can't hear it anymore."

"I know," he said, very softly, "I can."

Vincent nearly gasped. He hadn't expected this.

Aerith's dark green eyes searched her guardian's face for a hint that he was joking, or lying, but found none. "You? Truly?"

Sephiroth nodded, then looked away uncomfortably. "That is how I was able to find you. The Planet has been talking to me since I woke. I don't know how, or why, but there it is." He met her eyes and was struck speechless by the naked hope in them. He forgot what he had been about to say. Instead, he felt the sudden urge to hold her closer.

Aerith let him, putting her own arms around him. She forgot about the blanket, forgot about the wind and the cold air. She cried in her mind, _My dear Friend, you have not left me alone?_

"No, it hasn't," Sephiroth murmured, his mouth close to her ear. "It hears everything you think. It's telling me as we speak." He closed his eyes. The Planet was feeding emotions into his mind that he didn't know how to translate. Love? Tenderness? Love? Friendship? Trust? Love?

_Love?_

_MUST SHOW HER. PROVE IT._

_How does one show love? _he asked. _I'm not used to this!_

_WAIT. WILL TELL HER MYSELF. THROUGH YOU._

Sephiroth felt something take his mind, not the way Jenova had, forcibly with sharp claws, but gently and instructing. It made sense, suddenly, to give himself over to it. He felt one of his hands press against her back and the other go to her face. His fingers brushed her hair from her eyes and trailed over her cheek to her jaw, tilting her head back a bit as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Aerith saw the change come over him as he let the Planet tell him what to do. She trusted him, but was still unprepared for the shock that went through her when their lips made contact. But then, she understood. Beyond any doubt, Sephiroth now heard the Planet, and she felt all of its love for her in that one simple act.

Then he pulled away, just an inch or so. She opened her eyes to see him come back to himself again. She sighed inwardly, expecting to be released at any moment. Instead, he smiled briefly, a glint of humor in his glowing eyes, and took another kiss. Then another. And another. They began to run together, growing deeper and more serious, until he finally slowed and let her pull away, breathless.

Vincent had become a statue in the corner, frozen and afraid to move at all.

Aerith rested her head against Sephiroth's chest, letting him fix the blanket and envelop her in his arms again. He nuzzled her ear, grinning like an idiot.

_NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND, EXACTLY, _the Planet chuckled, _BUT EFFECTIVE. YOU REALIZE, SHE KNEW WHEN I ENDED AND YOU BEGAN._

_And she didn't push me away? _Sephiroth smiled. _Being alive again may just have its merits._

"Sephiroth?" Aerith's voice was muffled by his chest. "Can you tell the Planet something for me?"

"Anything, Aerith."

"Tell it I said, Thank you.' That was so very, very nice." She raised her head, blushing and grinning herself. "I meanit was so"

"Wonderful?" His mouth quirked up at the corners.

She blushed again, darker red, and nodded. Vincent thought he had seen and heard everything.

Sephiroth made a show of thinking, as though he were communicating her message to the Planet.

_OHO,_ it said, _YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR HER. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN MANAGE WITHOUT ME NEXT TIME?_

Sephiroth nearly laughed. _Go away. I don't need any more coaching._ Aloud, he said, "It says You're welcome,' and now you have to go inside. Neither the Planet nor I want you to become sick again."

They went back into her room. Vincent saw the door close, but didn't care. His mind was in a mad whirl of confusion.

_Aerith and Sephiroth, together!? Sephiroth hears the Planet, and Aerith cannot? What is going on here? She's otherwise her old self, but he's nothing like the man we fought. Do I tell the others? No, how can I without letting Aerith know I was out here watching them like a Peeping Tom? Why is Sephiroth acting like this now? Is this what he was like before he went mad?_

_And dammit, but how the hell am I supposed to get off this balcony?_

*****

Sephiroth made sure Aerith was back in bed and covered before sitting beside her. She laid her head against the pillow, her hair streaming out over her shoulders. He picked up a lock and toyed with it, still smiling. "Do you want the Planet to tell you anything else through me?" he teased.

She giggled, a cheerful, light sound. "No, but you can kiss me again if you like." Suddenly embarrassed by her boldness, she bit her lip and pulled the covers up higher. Sephiroth tugged them back down.

"You know, it's difficult to reach you through four layers of wool. Come here," he said. "Like this." He put an arm around her shoulders and had her lean against him. "See, this is far more comfortable." He lightly kissed her mouth, then the top of her head. "And you are far more accessible."

Aerith sighed happily and snuggled into his embrace. She was about to say something, when they both heard a thump and an angry cry from the room next door.

"That's Yuffie's room," Aerith said, worried. They both listened sharply and heard the ninja berating someone for sneaking around her room at night. They looked at each other, then laughed quietly. It sounded like whoever had been stupid enough to spy on Yuffie was getting more than he'd bargained for.

Satisfied that her friend was all right, Aerith curled herself against her bodyguard. Sephiroth covered his feet with the blanket that had been around her shoulders. In the darkness, he thought, _I know she already said this, but thank you, Planet._

_WHY DO YOU THANK ME?_

_I didn't think I'd want to come back. But now, I see why you asked me to. I'm here to take care of her, but more than that, I want to. And I will, no matter what her friends think. _He smiled ruefully to himself.

_SOMETHING ELSE ON YOUR MIND?_ The Planet asked.

_You don't miss anything, do you? I was just thinkingI hope that's not the last time I get to kiss her. I never much cared for romance in my old life. I must have been missing something._

_SUCH ASTHE RIGHT WOMAN?_

_Thatwould make a difference. I can only assume that's it, since I had plenty of opportunities to test that theory. I never met anyone else who affected me so._

_SHE HAS ALWAYS BEEN MY FAVORITE CHILD. SHE IS UNIQUE._

_The Cetra mentioned that. The rude one—Derrin?—was not too nice about it. Half-breed, he called her. As if that matters!_

_IT DOES. YOU REMEMBER WHY SHE IS BACK. COULD NOT ENTER THE PROMISED LAND._

_What will happen to her this time, Planet? Does she have to give up her life again? Does she have to go face that sterile world again?_

_NOT IF YOU DO YOUR JOB. PROTECT AERITH. THAT IS ALL. IT IS YOUR SOLE PURPOSE HERE. NONE OTHER._

_And what is her purpose?_

Silence.

_Planet?_

_SHE MUST DECIDE. THE CHOICE WILL BE OFFERED IN TIME._

Sephiroth yawned, looking down at Aerith. She had fallen asleep. He smoothed her hair once more and turned on his side to face her. She instinctively moved closer against him.

_Beautiful girl, _he thought as he began to drift, _Whatever lies ahead, I promise I will take care of you._

He fell into a deep slumber, safe in the knowledge that the Planet approved.


	6. Doubt, Mistrust, and Love

_YOU MAY WANT TO WAKE UP, SEPHIROTH._

_Leave me alone. I'm comfortable. _He breathed in the scent of her hair. Heavenly.

_I KNOW, BUTCLOUD IS NOT HAPPY._

He curled closer to her. _So what? He never is._

Exasperation. _THE ONLY REASON HE HASN'T ATTACKED YOU YET IS BECAUSE HE KNOWS HE'D HIT AERITH._

_Oh, hell._

Sephiroth opened one eye to see AVALANCHE standing very close to the bed, Cloud at the forefront. The blond's fists were clenched, his face red in outrage.

Sephiroth let his gaze wander from face to face, gauging the others' reactions. Strange, Vincent Valentine and the girl ninja seemed to be unsurprised at finding him in bed—_on_ bed, he corrected himself innocently—with Aerith. Tifa Lockheart seemed to be torn between looking at him and keeping an eye on Cloud. Barrett Wallace and Cid Highwind were positioned to attack if he made any false moves, and the firecat Nanaki had put two paws up on the footboard, regarding him with head cocked to the side.

Sephiroth began pleasantly, Good morning, everyone.

Let her go. Cloud's voice was a whisper, he was so angry.

Vincent began, but his leader cut him off with a gesture.

Let her go. He never broke eye contact with Sephiroth. Now, or so help me, I'll—,

You'll what? Keep in mind, anything you do to me will probably harm her, too.

Aerith stirred, and suddenly, every eye was on her. Taking advantage of the distraction, Vincent and Yuffie moved to flank Cloud.

Aerith sat up slowly, shaking her head. Goodness, one would imagine you never thought you'd see me again, she joked lightly, and the tension poured away. Tifa threw her arms around Aerith, crying. The startled girl smiled as she returned the embrace. It's okay, Teef, I'm all right now.

Sephiroth found himself thanking her mentally for redirecting the attention. He quietly got up and went out to the balcony as her friends surrounded her, pelting her with questions. He knew she would be safe with them for a few minutes. He stood by the rail, letting the wind catch at his hair. A sound behind him drew his attention, and he turned.

Vincent was closing the door behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at the silver-haired man. We need to discuss a few things about you.

Sephiroth crossed his arms and leaned against the rail. What kind of things?

Things like what happened last night. What I saw between you and Aerith.

He started, shaken for once. Immediately, he tensed, expecting an attack of some kind. His eyes narrowed, the slit pupils wide and alert. And what did you see, exactly?

Don't play games with me, scoffed Vincent, I was in the room last night. He smiled at Sephiroth's expression. I had planned to leave, but you two didn't give me much of a chance to without interrupting. So I stayed. Was that a blush on the other man's face? Vincent couldn't be sure, for Sephiroth turned away angrily.

A few moments passed in silence as the information sank in. Finally, Sephiroth said quietly, with an ache in his voice, How much did you hear?

Vincent felt a twinge of guilt, suddenly ashamed that he had intruded on a private moment. Even if it was Sephiroth's private moment, it had been Aerith's, too. He looked down at the grille beneath his feet. He felt neon green eyes boring into him, and brought his own red ones up to meet them. I heard it all. About how Aerith can't hear the Planet, and you can. How she trusts you. How you—though I still find this hard to believe—seem to care for her. I saw you kiss her, Sephiroth, and I saw her kiss you back. He took a deep breath, tearing his gaze away again to look out at the passing clouds.

I assume you've told Strife already. It was a statement, not a question.

No, I haven't. I wanted to talk to you first. Vincent smiled faintly at the other man's surprise. Why did you call me?

Startled, Sephiroth responded with the truth. You were the only person I knew of who would believe me.

Vincent grinned darkly. Good thing for you that I did.

Sephiroth murmured, Good thing for Aerith.

Vincent's grin slipped away. You said something about being her bodyguard. I wondered how far you planned on taking that responsibility.

Sephiroth turned back, green eyes flaring in defiance. As far as is necessary. I'm here to make sure she lives. I was the one who killed her, so my punishment is to ensure her safety this time around.

Is that all?

I don't know what you mean, Valentine. He walked to the far side of the balcony, hands clenching and unclenching.

Of course you do. Yuffie pointed it out to me last night. You seem to take this very seriously; almost too seriously for someone who's merely doing penance. You seem to enjoy watching over her.

Sephiroth looked angrily over his shoulder. Why shouldn't I? She's beautiful, intelligent, kindshe was the one who agreed first to the idea. He sighed. I didn't think I should have come back. The Cetra didn't think so, either. This whole thing is the will of the Planet. I should, by rights, still be in Hell. He thought about what the Planet had said, about his chains being of his own making.

Do you really believe that, Sephiroth? It was a simple question, but it made him turn to look at Vincent.

I—yes—no—why does it matter? He finished in irritation. I am here now, and Aerith is my charge. I promised the Planet and the Cetra that I would take care of her, and so I will. That's all there is to it.

Vincent smiled, for real this time. It's that cut-and-dried, is it?

You make it sound like it should be complicated. It's not, Valentine.

What about your feelings for her?

Vincent's goading found its mark. Sephiroth whirled and crossed the balcony to stand toe-to-toe with him. What about them? Since when is it your business?

So you don't deny that you love her.

I can't deny what I don't know for sure. Why, are you going to tell me to stay away from her, the way Strife does every time he sees me? Because I won't. I need to be near her.

Then you do love her.

Dammit, Valentine, that's not what I mean! I need to be near her, he repeated, thoughtfully, as though he had just noticed what he'd said. I can feel it. I—have to be close by her.

The dark man's brows drew together. You mean, like someone is telling you that?

Silver hair rippled as he shook his head. Like it's something ingrained. I can't ignore it. Even out here, I can feel her in the next room. She's worried about you being here with me, but glad you're not Cloud. He chuckled ruefully. I'm glad, too.

I would be interested in learning more about this, but now is not the time. As far as your relationship' with Aerith is concerned, Yuffie and I will say nothing. I will not protect you, however, I will not volunteer any information. You should talk with her about the Planet, though. That may be important for the others to know. Vincent drew his cloak around him tighter. It is too cold out here. I suggest we go back inside.

You go. I want to think about some things. I'll be in later. Sephiroth leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, and turned his head away to signal the end of the conversation. Vincent nodded, knowing the other man was aware of the gesture, even if he didn't respond. He quietly opened the door and went back into the noisy warmth of Aerith's room.

Sephiroth waited for the door to close, then let out the breath he had been holding in. The voice of the Planet rose inside his mind.

_YOU ARE DIFFERENT NOW. DIFFERENT THAN YOU WEREBEFORE._

_Who asked you? And I'm not. I swear._

_SAY WHAT YOU WANT. I REMEMBER._ A laugh, like beams of soft light, accompanied the thought. _IS WHY WE CHOSE YOU._

_Planet?_

_HMM?_

_Why do I feel the need to be around Aerith? Is it part of my role as her bodyguard, or is it the feelings' Valentine was talking about?_

_FEELINGS?_

He got the impression it knew exactly what he was asking, but he answered anyway. _He asked if I was in love with her._

The Planet laughed outright.

_I'm glad you seem to find this funny, _he scowled, _but I don't._

_SORRY. IS JUST VERY STRANGE TO HEAR THAT THOUGHT FROM YOU._

_Come on, what is it? Is it this new body you made for me? Is there something in me that drives me to stay within earshot of her? Even now, I don't want to be out here. I want to be in there, beside her. But her friendshate me. And they have good reason._

_YES, AND IT DOESN'T MAKE YOU FEEL ANY BETTER TO KNOW THAT._ When Sephiroth shook his head, it went on. _I DID NOT ARRANGE FOR YOU TO BE COMPELLED TO DO ANYTHING. YOUR FEELINGS, YOUR DESIRES, ARE YOUR OWN._

_Then what does that mean?_

A sigh. _FOR ONE SO ILLUSTRIOUS, YOU CAN BE VERY DENSE, SEPHIROTH. YOU LOVE HER._

_You are sure?_ He turned the thought over and around in his mind, examining it like a child with a sparkling gem. He, in love?

The Planet sounded indignant as it said, _I SHOULD KNOW. CAN HEAR BOTH OF YOU CLEARLY. SILLY HUMANS._

_Silly human and silly Cetra, you mean._

_A PITY I COULD NOT SPEAK WITH YOU BEFORE, _it sent warmly, _YOU ARE FUNNY._

_Glad I'm a source of endless amusment, _he sent wryly back. He took one more deep breath, letting it out slowly and deliberately. _I suppose I should go back in and join them._

_WILL BE WITH YOU. AND HER. TAKE CARECLOUD IS STILL UNSURE OF YOU, BUT WILL NOT HARM YOU AS LONG AS YOU TREAD CAREFULLY._

A cold smile crossed his handsome features. _Have no fear, Planet, _he thought, half to himself, _I will. He should just watch where he treads, himself. Or I will have to show him just how protective I can be, too._


	7. It's All Part of Cloud's Evil Plan

The next few days passed without incident, mostly because Cloud was pointedly staying away from Sephiroth. Aerith had convinced her friends (somewhat) that he meant her no harm. Vincent and Yuffie seemed to be the only ones who would speak to him, though Nanaki began to warm up to him just a bit after a long talk with Aerith. Sephiroth suspected that she'd begged the firecat to make friends, since he and Cid were the only two without personal issues against him.

Aside from the fact that he'd murdered her, of course. But she kept insisting the others try to see past that. They would nod their heads at her, then continue to act as normal once she left the room. The talk about him didn't bother him so much as the way they all seemed to patronize Aerith. When he brought this up to her, however, she brushed it off with a sad little smile.

I expect them to act this way, she had said, They all think of me as a little girl. It used to bother me, but I know they don't to it on purpose. I think they believe they're protecting me.

From me? he had asked, angry. Or from the world?

she had said. Then she had come up behind him and put her arms around him, resting her head on his back. It always soothed him when she did that.

Cid dropped Barrett back off at North Corel, where he and his daughter Marlene lived with Elmyra, Aerith's adoptive mother. Aerith had declined to visit just yet, saying that she would rather get used to being alive again before going to see Elmyra. They then went to Wutai, leaving Yuffie off at her father's palace. The Highwind continued its roundabout path by stopping in Cosmo Canyon for Nanaki, which left only Cid, Vincent, Cloud, and Tifa.

Three days after Aerith's rescue, they gathered in the meeting room. Cid sat at the head of the long table, as Captain of the Highwind. Cloud and Tifa sat across from each other. Only Vincent was absent, as it was his turn to watch Aerith. It seemed as if he and Sephiroth had some kind of understanding between them. Vincent had been seen speaking with their former enemy often these days, Tifa noted. Cid spoke.

I wanted to talk to you guys in private, he began, Before I drop you off.

About what to do with Aerith and Sephiroth? Tifa asked.

Cid nodded. We need to decide soon. I've only got the two stops left to make, for you guys and then for Vin. I figured you didn't want to discuss this when we were over Nibelheim.

Cloud was leaning forward, resting his arms on the table. He traced an invisible design on its scarred wooden surface, looking disgusted. Aerith could always stay with us

But then Sephiroth would be with her, finished Tifa. She sighed heavily. It seems that we aren't going to get them apart, Cloud. Not unless we tied them down or something.

Cloud looked up sharply at that. Now that's an idea

Yeah, right, Spike, Cid chuckled, lighting a cigarette. Like he'd sit still so we could get the rope around him.

No, no rope, came the answer, as Cloud's mind worked furiously, but if we could separate them, we could do it! Suddenly, the plan became clear.

Tifa stared at him. You can't be serious. What are you thinking? The grin on his face sent shivers up her spine.

I'm thinking that we could get Sephiroth away from Aerith, and they wouldn't suspect a thing until it was too late. That's the advantage of having the Highwind; we can just fly away from him. And Aerith can come stay with us until she's better. A feverish light appeared in his eyes. It would be so easy.

What would? Cid asked around his cigarette. He flicked the ashes into a tray. Spill it, Spike.

Cloud laughed, a harsh, unpleasant sound. Okay, so here's what we do

*****

Later, Tifa stood on the main deck, hugging her arms to herself. She didn't like Sephiroth for many reasons, but she couldn't shake the feeling that they shouldn't follow Cloud's plan. He was right; it was exceedingly easy. A simple ruse would get the former General off the airship, at the same time they dropped Vincent at Nibelheim. They wouldn't tell Vincent, so he wouldn't give anything away. Then they would take Aerith back to Kalm with them, to recuperate fully. Cloud's reasoning was that the longer Aerith was kept away from Sephiroth, the easier it would be for her to escape his influence.

Tifa felt terrible. Not that she wanted Aerith to be with Sephiroth, but something seemed so wrong about the whole thing.

Suddenly, she realized that she wasn't alone on the deck. Cloud slipped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Hiya, gorgeous. What's up?

You're in a good mood. She snuggled closer. In the last few months, she and Cloud had decided that they belonged together, especially after all they'd been through with AVALANCHE. Now they lived in Kalm, where they hired themselves out as bodyguards and monster killers. They were saving up for a new bar for Tifa.

And why shouldn't I be? He sounded satisfied. I'm going to get Sephiroth away from Aerith, and by the time he realizes what we've done, it will be too late for him to find us. He has no idea where we live, and he can't ask Vincent, because Vincent doesn't know either.

Tifa closed her eyes. Yeah. It's perfect.

She must not have sounded completely sure, for his arms tightened briefly. Don't worry, Teef. Everything will turn out. You'll see.

_I hope so, _she thought, _Or all Hell is going to break loose. _

_Again._

*****

AN: OKso I hope I see lots of reviews for this & chapter 8, k? *wark*


	8. Warning

Aerith couldn't remember a time she'd enjoyed a conversation so much. _It's funny,_ she thought, _I'm sitting here with one man who murdered me, and another who hates company, but they are both turning out to be the most entertaining people I could ever talk to._

Right now, Vincent was pretending not to smile at one of Sephiroth's anecdotes about ShinRa's follies. Aerith marveled at the transformation in both men. She hadn't known Vincent too well before her death; he had been a reclusive, angst-ridden man who hated himself for not being able to save his lover. Now, though he was still quiet, she saw the re-emergence of a dry wit and wry humor. He seemed to be more relaxed around people, probably due to his time with AVALANCHE. They were subtle differences, but visible.

Sephiroth, however, was a far more dramatic change. Aerith knew from Cloud's and Tifa's stories that he had been distant and cold. Even Zack, her old boyfriend (who had been his main Lieutenant and had known Sephiroth better than anyone), had described a serious, humorless man with a superiority complex. And even though no one ever saw Sephiroth smile, Zack had still considered him his best friend. Interestingly enough, Sephiroth seemed to have welcomed Zack's sunny presence in return.

And now, here was that same man, sitting across from her at the foot of her bed, legs crossed at the ankles in front of him, laughing. He stretched comfortably and grinned. Aerith returned the smile, happy to see him so relaxed. She giggled when Vincent made a sarcastic comment about someone both he and Sephiroth had apparently known.

_I hope this is what it's always like, _she thought, closing her eyes and smiling to herself. _This warmth, this belonging. I've never felt like this. I like these two, more than I ever thought I would._

Feel like sharing with the rest of us? Vincent's quiet voice cut through her thoughts.

She opened her eyes and rested her chin on her knees. Sorry. I was just thinking about how nice this is. I wish Cloud could see us.

Vincent said, Cloud could have been in here the whole time, and he still wouldn't accept it.

She sobered. I know, she answered sadly, looking down at her hands.

He shrugged. He has his reasons. You can't expect him to change his mind right away. He looked at Sephiroth. If ever.

A knock at the door ended that conversation. Tifa stuck her head in, looking apologetic. Sorry to interrupt, guys, but Cid says we're almost to Nibelheim. She tried not to cringe when she said the name of her former hometown in front of the man who had destroyed it. Vincent, you should get ready to disembark.

He nodded, a strange expression crossing his face as she hurriedly left. 

What is it? Aerith asked, mystified.

Something about Tifashe's acting oddly.

I think she's just uncomfortable around me, Sephiroth put in. She has as much reason as Strife to hate me. Though I don't ever get the feeling of hostility from her the way I do from him.

was all Vincent said again. He seemed unconvinced. He nodded to both of them, then slipped out the door.

Aerith flopped backward onto her pillows. She stared up at the ceiling, biting her lip. So now it's down to Cloud, Tifa, Cid, and us.

He stretched out beside her, propping himself up on one elbow. He hadn't kissed her since that first night when she woke up. He wanted very badly to do so now. Instead, however, he contented himself with staying by her side. If she went for a walk around the airship, he was always half a step behind her. When she slept, Sephiroth made himself comfortable in a chair by the bed. There were a few times when he needed to soothe her, when she had a hard time coming to terms with the loss of the Planet's voice. He had learned to recognize when she was about to burst into tears, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

Since the initial discussion with Vincent, Sephiroth had been contemplating his new-found emotions. The Planet had claimed that he loved Aerith. He was amazed at the instant attraction, although he had sensed something more behind the Planet's words. Then, after a day or so of worrying about it, he had merely accepted his feelings. He decided to enjoy what he'd been given, and chalked his new personality up to a lack of Jenova cells this time around.

Now he smiled fondly down at her. Have you thought about where you want them to drop us off? He twined a lock of her hair about his fingers, admiring its color.

I wondered what you thought of Mideel to start with. It's off-season, so it's quiet, and neither of us have any ties to it, so no enemies or friends to contend with. Kalm was my second choice, but it's far more populated. At least Mideel is a resort town, so it won't be crowded most of the year. She snuggled back against him, spooning her body to his. It felt as if they'd been like this a hundred times.

He let go of her hair to place his hand at her waist. A little pleasant warmth traveled through him when she covered it with her own. Her neck was _right there_, her ear just inches from his lips. He forced himself to think clearly. I have no problem with that. I've always liked Mideel. It's warm, but not as busy as Costa Del Sol.

Okay, then, we'll ask Cid to take us there. Has the Planet said anything about our mission yet?

Sephiroth shook his head, making her laugh when one of his bangs tickled her. No, it hasn't. I get the feeling it's waiting for you to be at a hundred percent before throwing another responsibility at you.

She sighed, melting further against him. Good. I just want to get back on my feet.

They lay like that for a few moments. Sephiroth fought an internal argument with himself, won, and was just about to give in to his impulse to place a kiss on Aerith's neck when an alarm sounded out in the hall. was all he said, leaping up and going to the door.

Cloud was standing there, hand raised as if about to knock. He glowered at Sephiroth, but jerked his head toward where Masamune stood in the corner of the room. Grab that, and follow me.

Aerith appeared beside her bodyguard, eyes large and frightened. What's going on?

Cloud and Sephiroth both moved as if to calm her. Each realized what the other was doing and their angry stares met above her head. Fear gave way to impatience and she waved a hand between them, breaking their concentration. Hello? Guys? Just someone tell me what happened.

Cloud held Sephiroth's gaze for a heartbeat longer, then turned to her. We got a report of a black dragon in the area, heading this way. Cid was gonna take a few hours while we'd landed to fix the starboard motor, and we can't take off. I'm getting every able fighter together to meet it before it can reach the Highwind and do some damage.

A black dragon, here? Sephiroth snorted. I thought we eliminated them years ago.

Cloud sneered. Yeah, well, we kinda cut that whole mission short, y'know? Something about the whole town burning down, maybe you remember. Hatred made his voice thick, and sharp as his sword.

Stop it, Cloud! Aerith cried. Just stop it.

Don't worry, Aerith, murmured Sephiroth, It doesn't bother me anymore.

Cloud's electric blue eyes flared dangerously. You bastard—, he began, but Sephiroth cut him off wearily.

I meant that the things you said don't bother me, Strife. I wasn't talking about the act of burning down Nibelheim. He pulled a short coat on over his sleeveless turtleneck, then drew on his boots. By the time he was done, Cloud was leaning against the wall impatiently.

Aerith grabbed a woolen wrap from the chair. I'll go with you to the deck. Both men tried to protest, but she shooed them out and followed anyway.

Out on deck, crew members ran in different directions as Cid yelled and cursed at them. Cloud nodded jerkily at him before crossing directly to the ladder. Sephiroth began to go after him.

Then time stopped. Sephiroth looked around. He appeared to be surrounded by statues, everyone stopped as they were in one moment; like colorful sculptures, caught in mid-stride, mid-word, mid-thought.

_SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT._

_Planet?_

**_Sephiroth_**

_Who's there?_

_SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT!_

_What do you mean? What's happening?_

**_Seph, you need to watch out._**

_Who are you?_

_NO TIME! BE AWARE! WATCH OVER AERITH!_

_Why? Tell me! Is she in danger?_

**_No, Seph, but you are._**

Are you coming or not? Cloud's voice broke the spell, and sound came rushing back to him. It was as though nothing had happened. Men still ran every which way, Cid still pointed and shouted orders, and Cloud was still standing on the ladder, about to descend. Tifa stood near him, avoiding everyone's eyes.

Only Aerith seemed to notice anything was wrong. She reached up to touch his face, worry evident on her features. 

The cold feeling of danger wouldn't subside. He felt it working its way from his heart to his fingertips, curling like black smoke through his body. Where Aerith touched him, however, it shied away, leaving only her warmth behind.

He finally gave into the impulse he'd been fighting for days. Without warning, Sephiroth pulled Aerith against him and kissed her. A mild surprise went through him when she immediately threw her arms about his neck. She seemed to feel the same unease, and clung to him as though afraid to let him leave.

The Planet sent fiercely whirling streamers of red and orange, tinged with black worry. Sephiroth didn't care, his mind was full of _Aerith, Aerith, Aerith_the way she tasted, the way she felt, the tiny noise she made when their tongues met and he tunneled his hands into her hair

_I should have just done this sooner, _he thought, _but why do I feel like this is my last chance?_

Unsettled, but euphoric, he reluctantly let her go. All action had stopped on deck, but this time, it was for real. Cid's mouth had dropped open, the forgotten cigarette barely dangling from his lip. The crewmen had frozen in place, all watching them in astonishment.

Cloud, as expected, was furious. He seemed about to leap back over the rail, but got himself under control. Tifa said something to him and he answered tersely. Dazed, Aerith shook her head to clear it.

Be careful, Seph, she whispered, Something is not right.

The Planet's words echoed in his mind. I know. I'll be on my guard. When I get back, we can discuss our plans. His forehead rested against hers. Wait here with Tifa. I'll be back soon.

With that, he leapt over the side of the ship, the uneasy feeling growing with each step as he descended to the ground.

*****

AN: Long chapter, so long I broke it up into two! Please either email me or review & let me know what you think. I need some encouragement latelynot feeling very happy with my writing. *wark*

And there *IS* a good reason for Sephy's behavior! Honest! I'll get into it either next chapter or the one after. And that WAS a new voice in there with the Planet's. dun-dun-DUN! *wark redux*


	9. The Forests of Nibelheim

They moved through the heavy forest around Nibelheim, swiftly and silently. The scout who had spotted the dragon said it was roughly a mile away, on an irregular course toward the airship. Cloud decided to take the most direct path he could with Sephiroth. He instructed the other men who came with them to stay near the ship, just in case it got past them. Then he motioned for Sephiroth to follow him, and they disappeared into the woods.

Adrenaline raced through Sephiroth's blood, reminding him of what it was like years ago when he was in SOLDIER. He had loved hunting monsters; especially in this area. He had once believed that was why he had been chosen for the Nibelheim mission.

_How wrong I was, _he thought with a grimace. Cloud saw the expression and sneered.

"What, you don't like working with me again, General?" he said venomously.

"Shut up, Strife. I wasn't thinking about you, so don't flatter yourself. I was regretting what I did here."

"Kind of late for that, wouldn't you say?" When he received no reply, he "hmph"-ed and kept moving. They continued in silence for a few minutes until they reached a clearing. Cloud motioned for them to stop and wait while he got his bearings. Sephiroth looked out into the brush, trying to pin down the reason for his apprehension.

_SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT._

_I know. There's supposed to be a black dragon in the area, but I don't hear or see any sign of one. Can you tell where it is?_

_NO, _the Planet replied, _ONLY THINGS I CAN SENSE SPECIFICALLY ARE YOU AND AERITH. ALL OTHER THINGS ARE PART OF ME_

_What?_

_SOMETHING ISNO!! _**_BEHIND YOU, SEPHIROTH!_**

**_Look out, Seph!!_**

A searing pain shot through his body and he bellowed in surprise. He looked down to see the ridiculously wide blade of the Buster sword protruding from his chest. As it withdrew, he heard Cloud say calmly behind him, "This is for Aerith, you son of a bitch."

_NONONONONO_

"S-Strife" Without the support of the weapon, Sephiroth stumbled to his knees. He clutched at his chest and looked up at the man he now recognized as the source of the Planet's disquiet. Darkness encroached on his vision, but he valiantly attempted to draw Masamune. Failing, he crawled forward, trying to ignore the blood pouring from him and staining the ground below. "Godsoh, Aerith"

"Shut up!!" Cloud shouted, kicking him and making him collapse further. "You have no right to say her name!" He punctuated each word with a kick. "How dare you act like nothing happened? How dare you?! How dare you imagine you're worthy to look at her, let alone talk to her? Kiss her? You bastard, you killed her last time! And you expect us to sit back and accept it?!"

Cloud's fury drained out of him all at once. He realized that Sephiroth had stopped moving. Dully, he cleaned his blade on the grass and sheathed it. Without another glance for his enemy, he turned and left the clearing.

*****

Aerith pulled her wrap closer around her shoulders. She thought about Sephiroth, worrying about how he and Cloud would work together. His warmth still lingered on her lips. She would touch them every so often as if to assure herself that he really had kissed her like that. It sent a little thrill to her belly when she thought about him. She allowed herself a tiny smile, anticipating his return and the conversation about their plans. Their kiss didn't change the plans much, but they definitely would be talking about it laterAerith hugged herself and leaned on the rail.

*****

Cid got everyone settled, and the confusion died down in a few minutes. He was still shocked at the display he'd witnessed. _Never thought Aerith would go for him, of all people._ He chewed on his cigarette. _Ah, who am I to say? Women always go for the assholes. Look at Shera 'n' me. Besides, Vin said the guy was safe. Whatever, it's her life. _Looking over at Aerith, he noticed her dreamy expression and sighed. _Poor kid. I just hope Spike doesn't do something stupid._ He glanced at Tifa, who still hung back, arms crossed over her stomach. _She didn't like the plan for some reason,_ Cid remembered. _Weird, though, because didn't she hate Sephiroth, too? _He rubbed his unshaven face, wishing he could just drop everyone off. He missed his assistant Shera, not that he'd ever tell her that.

_No one makes a cup of tea the way she can._ Cid grinned inwardly. _Maybe when I get back, I'll actually compliment her. Nothing like a little praise to set her off-balance. _He crushed the cigarette to death and lit another, already halfway home in his thoughts.

*****

Tifa was miserable. _Why did Sephiroth have to choose that moment to kiss Aerith? Gods, Cloud, you're not going to let it go, are you? How are you going to explain yourself to Aerith?_

She began to get the feeling that "doing this for Aerith" was becoming just another excuse for Cloud to continue his vendetta against Sephiroth. _Because Aerith's happy, isn't she? But she can't be! This is Sephiroth we're talking about here!_ Tifa felt nauseated. Whether from worry, or at the thought of Sephiroth and her best friend in love, she wasn't sure. _I don't know what to think. We wanted Aerith back, and now we have her, but she said Sephiroth was brought back to watch over her, too. I wish Cloud would get back soon. I want to go and put this whole thing behind us. I want to go home. I wantI want_

A cry went up from the men guarding the ship, as Cloud Strife emerged from the woods, the front of his clothing covered in blood.

_Oh, no,_ thought Tifa and Cid in unison.

_Cloud, you didn't_

_Shit, Spike, you did, didn't you_

And once again, they had the same thought:

_How do we explain this to Aerith?_

*****

Aerith had been humming to herself, taking in the view of Mt. Nibel's beautiful forests, when the first pang of anxiety shot through her heart. Immediately, she tensed, alert to the sensation. _What's wrong?_ She automatically sent to the Planet, forgetting again that she wouldn't hear its answer. When she remembered, she closed her eyes. _I must concentrate. Sephiroth said you could hear me, there must be some way for you to communicate. Please, dear Friend, what is wro_

_~~NO!~~_

_~~A flash of red agony, in her chest, like something piercing her breastboneSomething tearing away, leaving a void~~_

_~~Aer~~_

Then it was gone. She gripped the rail, knuckles turning white, and drew a ragged breath. "Seph?" she whispered, "What"

The men's shouts drew her attention, and she saw Cloud, alone, running toward the Highwind. His clothes were drenched in blood that was not his own, and she knew then what the images had meant. She felt colder than the lake at the Ancient City.

_Oh, no, no, no..._

Cloud batted the helping hands of the Highwind's men away, climbing the ladder as fast as he could. "Board the ship, we're taking off! Now!" He growled. They leaped to obey him. When he reached the top, he stood before Aerith silently, the still-wet blood running down his legs and pooling on the immaculate deck at his feet. Tifa was at his side, checking him for wounds. Without taking his eyes from Aerith's, he said softly, "I'm okay, Teef. Tell Cid that we're leaving now." She stood there indecisively until he finally looked at her. "It's okay. I promise." He nearly touched her face, but stopped when he saw that he'd leave a smear of blood. "Just get me something to clean up with. I'm not hurt."

Tifa looked like she was going to cry at any moment, but she turned and nodded to Cid. He yelled orders at his men to prepare for takeoff.

Amid the noise and the rising hum of the Highwind's engines, Aerith and Cloud stood across from each other. He was calm, serene; she was horrified. Her body was rigid, hands clenched, one at her chest to hold her wrap closed, the other buried in the fabric of her dress. Unfamiliar anger built up within her. She looked away and said something too low for him to hear.

"What?" he said.

"You killed him." It was a flat statement, but Cloud didn't miss the pain behind it. They both swayed as the ship lifted up from the ground. The wind picked up, helping the blood to dry.

He nodded. "I needed to get him away from you. He was"

"He was NOT the same man we fought before!" She exploded. "How could you?" Aerith's breath came in sharp, deep sobs. "Howoh, gods, Cloud, what have you done?" Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees, weeping. He went to comfort her, but she recoiled.

Cloud tried a soothing, reasonable tone. "Aerith, you need to rest. When you wake up, we'll talk about this, okay? And you'll see why I needed to kill him again."

She glared up at him, tears flowing down her face. He took a step back at the fierce disgust and_hatred? _in her eyes. "Don't touch me, Cloud Strife, don't ever touch me. You don't know what you've done. Oh, gods, you killed him. I can't believe you killed him!" Her last few words came out in a strangled gasp. Her mind reeled. _My dearest FriendI will never hear your thoughts againand Sephiroth, oh, Sephiroth, I'm so sorryso sorryI was falling in love with you, and I never got a chance to let you know_

Cloud stood by awkwardly. Tifa returned and waited, uncertain, towel forgotten in her hands as she watched her friends. Cid sighed, turned the ship toward Kalm, and soon the forests of Mount Nibel were left far behind.

*****


	10. I'm Not Dead Yet

**_Seph, c'mon, man, you have to hang on._**

The Planet keened. _NONONO PLEASE SEPHIROTH AERITH NEEDS YOU PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE_

**_Uh, Planet, the other voice said, That's not gonna help him._**

_YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE._ It sounded petulant.

**_Yeah, well, we can argue about it later. Hey, Seph, wake up. Someone's coming! Make a noise or something!_**

_WAKE UP!!_

Sephiroth's arms and legs were made of lead. It hurt when he tried to move them. He let out a short groan, then stopped when even that hurt. _I can hear you both fine. Now, if you'd be so kindI'm in quite a bit of pain here._ He felt detached from his body somehow, as if he were looking at someone else dying on the forest floor. _Stupid, I should have suspected he'd use a trick like that._

_STAY STILL. YOU HAVE LOST MUCH BLOOD; I CAN DO NOTHING._

_What about that healing spell when I first woke up?_

_WAS ONLY BECAUSE YOU HAD JUST BEEN CREATED, AND SPELL CAME FROM COLENE CETRA, NOT ME. YOU ARE BEYOND THEIR SPHERE OF INFLUENCE NOW._

**_Hey, I'd wondered about that._**

_Who are you, anyway?_

**_Me? I'm_**

"Gods above, Planet below, Sephiroth, what happened to you?" Vincent swore as he crouched by the silver-haired man's body and nudged it. When he received a grunt in reply, his normally unflappable demeanor showed surprise. "And you're still alive!" He immediately pulled his cloak off and covered Sephiroth's torso with it. Unwinding his headband, he bound the terrible sword wound somewhat. "I have no idea how heavy you are, but maybe I can get you back to the mansion. This should hold you until then."

Several low-level materia were embedded within the butt of his weapon. Vincent covered one of them with his hand and chanted under his breath. The Cure spell, though weak, was enough to bring Sephiroth out of danger for the moment. When he was sure the bleeding had stopped, Vincent carefully picked up his patient under the arms. Then, step by painful step, they began the trek back to the ShinRa mansion.


	11. The Voice

"You're lucky I found you," Vincent said, just in case Sephiroth could hear him, "Or this could have ended differently." He had properly bandaged the other man's wound, and now Sephiroth lay sleeping in one of the mansion's extra bedrooms. It had taken hours to get him there, with a bit of trouble coming up the stairs, but eventually Vincent had managed. Satisfied that his patient was as comfortable as he could be, he sat down to wait.

Though Sephiroth seemed calm outwardly, his mind was anything but. Now that the initial shock of the injury had worn off, he raged against the walls of unconsciousness.

_CLOUD STRIFE!_ He cried, _I will pay you back for this insult!_

_HUSH, SEPHIROTH._

_NO! I will NOT be quiet! Strife planned it! There was no black dragon. Faugh, how could I be such an idiot? I walked right into his trap. And Aerithoh, gods, Aerith is still with him_

When it seemed his anger had given way to the beginnings of despair, the Planet curled about his mind and sent soft, blue comfort. _AERITH IS SAFE. SAD, ANGRY, YES, BUT CLOUD WILL NOT HURT HER._

_I know, _he said miserably, _but I need her. I feel like the farther she gets away from me, the less she will remember me._

**_Oh, yeah, right, like that's gonna happen._**

Sephiroth got the sensation that the Planet was not entirely pleased to hear the other voice. _Who are you? he asked. I heard you just before we left, and again when I was attacked._

**_Geez, Seph, don't you remember me?_**

_You sound like someone I knew, but how could I be talking with you now?_

**_It's kind of a long explanation._**

_Tell me. I seem to have nothing but time._

**_True, true. Fine, then. You can hear the Planet, can't you?_**

_Yes._ Another wave of despair threatened to wash over him. _Aerith! She can't hear it! What is she going to do? None of her friends know, except for Valentine._

_SHE WILL BE ALL RIGHT FOR A WHILE,_ the Planet soothed. _NOW LISTEN._

**_Thanks, Planet. _**The voice continued. **_Anyway, as I was saying, this has to do with the fact that you can hear the Planet. When you were re-created, your body was made from the Planet's materials, but your soul is your own. So you're of the Planet, yet not. Don't ask me to go into more detail, because you get into theoreticals and metaphysics and stuff. Follow?_**

_So far, yes. I fail to see what this has to do with Aerith and my current situation._

**_Okay, so it was the Cetra who brought you back. They worked the magic, because the Planet, while it can communicate with certain people, can not create anything. It can only tell if something hurts it, and where, or that there's fertile soil someplace. Stuff like that. That's why the Cetra are sometimes called the Caretakers of the Planet'._**

The Planet sighed. _I MISS HAVING THEM. SO MUCH I USED TO TELL THEM THAT NOW GOES UNDONE._

The other voice sounded genuinely sorry. **_I wish it could be otherwise. But here's the big thing. Somehow, during the actual casting of the spell, something went wrong. Putting someone's soul back in their body is a delicate and dangerous task. It rarely gets done for that reason. In your case, not only was your soul being replaced, but your body was also being created. At the same time, Aerith's was being put back in hers._**

_STUPID BOY CLOUD; WHERE DID HE GET THE IDEA TO PUT HER IN THE LAKE? HONESTLY._

_I agree. Continue, Voice._

**_Ha! Nice, keep calling me that. I feel mysterious now._** It chuckled. **_All right, so instead of Aerith being connected in the proper way to hear the Planet, the things that needed to be done were done to you. Think of it as, say, phyiscally hacking into a computer. You learned this in SOLDIER. Connect the wrong wires in a certain way, and you'll get visual but no audio. Or, a terminal across the room will light up, while yours begins emitting sounds. Any combination of things can happen._**

_So you're saying that what happened to Aerith and me is that someone didn't hook us up' properly?_

**_Essentially, well, yeah. Although, the Planet can still hear her, and you have a VERY clear signal to hear us as well as communicate back. No one here is coming forward to take responsibility, though._**

_Wait, someone did this on purpose? Why?_

The voice and the Planet sighed in unison. **_There are some Cetra who are jealous of Aerith's place in the Planet's affections. It would be bad enough if she was full Cetra, but she's only a half-breed as far as they're concerned._**

_I remember. _He thought back to the belligerent man, Derin. _Some were very outspoken._

**_Well, they want to make her life as miserable as possible. It wasn't so bad when she'd died the first time, and they figured she wouldn't be able to bother them in the place they made for her. But when the Planet called her back_**

_It made some of them very upset, indeed._

**_And what's the worst thing anyone could possibly do to her? Besides kill her?_**

_Of course...take away her connection to the Planet._

**_Right. They probably didn't count on you being so willing to help her. Good thing you are. _**The voice paused. **_And as far as my role is concerned, think of me as your, umm, guardian angel._**

The Planet sent billowing orange and pink. _HMPH. GUARDIAN DEVIL IS MORE LIKE IT._

**_Aw, Planet, don't be that way. I really want to see them succeed, just as much as you do._**

_Why? _Sephiroth asked.

The voice laughed. **_You still haven't figured it out yet? C'mon, Seph, who in the world ever talked to you the way I do? Geez, one would think you'd recognize your best friend right away._**

_Z—Zack?_

**_I knew you'd get it someday. _**Now that he thought about it, Sephiroth could nearly imagine the irreverent grin, the wild black hair, the careless pose

_Butyou're dead._

**_Really? I hadn't noticed. Seph, Whoever played with your connections, they let you communicate with souls in the Lifestream. That's the only reason you can hear me now. And I plan on taking advantage of that._**

_Meaning?_

**_I am going to help you and Aerith. The Cetra who hate her are working on something, I feel it. Plus, there's a problem happening with a couple of the Mako reactors. One advantage to being in the Lifestream is that I can watch the living. Someone is trying to start them back up again, in a big wayand that's bad news for the Planet._**

_Very well. I understand that part. But I thought you used to be in love with Aerith. You were head-over-heels, in fact. Why would you want me to be with her?_

**_Hey, I'm not the jealous type, not like Strife turned out to be, eh? Not like I can do much with her anyway, given my current status as dead and in the Lifestream'. And I remember how you were when I pointed her out to you the first time. Man, if I ever feared you, it was then._**

_What are you talking about?_ Something tugged at the back of his mind. The Planet spoke up.

_MORE TIME TO TALK LATER; YOU ARE WAKING NOW. BE WELL._

_I—_

**_We'll talk later, like the Planet said. Don't worry, Seph, I'll still be here. Just remember that you're not going through this alone. Okay?_**

_I will. Zack?_

He heard the voice fading a bit. **_Yeah?_**

_It's good to hear you again._

His friend laughed, a welcome, familiar sound. It was still echoing as he opened his eyes to see Vincent Valentine looking down at him, one brow arched.

"Well, now, that was an adventure. Feeling better, are we?"

*****


	12. Leaving Kalm

"She won't eat. She won't sleep. She just sits and looks out the window, or paces around her room. I don't know what to do anymore." Tifa fell into a chair, sprawling her arms and legs. They were in his office at their home in Kalm. The dark-paneled walls were lined with books from the previous owner, as well as souvenirs from their travels. One of the two tall windows sat directly behind the desk chair, letting in the pink evening light. The room was furnished with heavy wood and leather furniture, most of it old but in decent condition. A dark fireplace along the far wall waited patiently for the cold season.

Cloud rested his face in his hands. "I don't know either, Teef. It's been—what, a month?—and she's still like this. I wish I knew what spell he put her under. Hey, maybe if we try a dispel' tonic" He looked at Tifa, who had made a disgusted sound and jumped up. "What?"

"Didn't it ever occur to you that there _was_ no spell? That there _was_ no manipulation? Cloud, honey, I know you wanted to help Aerith, and all you ever wanted was to keep her safe. But thissadness, this depression she's inGods, Cloud, we're talking about Aerith! Even when she knew she was going to die, she never acted like this."

He stood angrily. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I think she really was in lo—,"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" He yelled, turning away and clenching his fists. "Don't even think that. It's not possible."

Tifa glared at him. "It is possible, and I believe it now. I didn't want to, I still don't want to, but Aerith is suffering from a broken heart. I was a bartender, remember? I've seen it often enough. And there's more."

"More?" He looked back at her, worried. "What else?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure. Aerith won't talk to me about it, but she lost more than we know. I only wish I could pin it down to something specific. But she seemsmore alone, I suppose."

He sat back down wearily, all anger gone again. "Maybe that's just the depression."

"Either way, something has to be done. I almost wish you hadn't killed him." She studied her hands, clasped in her lap, so she wouldn't have to see his expression at her words.

"Dammit, I had to! Why am I the bad guy here? I did it to save her and all of us from going through what we did last time! It was only last year, Tifa. Don't you remember what it was like? How we had to fight that—that _monster_? And the things he did to us? And our families? He DESERVED TO DIE!"

Aerith couldn't quite make out Tifa's response, but the tone was low and angry. She decided she'd heard enough, and carefully moved away from the wall and back to her room.

_I remember when we were all together, _she thought, _but it was different then. He was different. Sephiroth _She lay on the bed in her cozy little room and stared up at the ceiling. _If I stay here, nothing will change. Cloud and Tifa will still fight, and I will never feel whole again. I need to leave. I have some gil, and my pack_

The office door opened. She heard Cloud's heavy footsteps pause outside her room, then stomp down the stairs. He slammed the front door on his way out. The sound of Tifa's lighter tread went toward their bedroom. Aerith waited for a moment, then got out of bed. Loading up her leather pack, she picked up the staff Cloud had bought for her.

The smooth, lightweight metal felt like satin. I'm ready. She took a deep breath and went out into the hall.

The light seemed too bright, and yellow, after the dimness of her room. She tiptoed past Tifa's door, through which the sound of crying could be heard. _I'm sorry, Tifa, but I have to go. I wish it could be like it wasbut too much has changed. Goodbye, my friend._

One of the stairs creaked slightly, and she froze, hoping Tifa wouldn't hear her. When the pitiful sobs in the other room continued unabated, she took the rest as quickly as possible. The front door was only a few feet away

The PHS rang. It lay on the downstairs table where Cloud usually threw his keys. _Oh, no, Tifa's going to answer it! What do I do?_ She heard floorboards move above, then a door opened. At the last second, Aerith crossed to the door and whisked herself outside, slowly turning the knob to catch the latch _just so_Through the small window, she could just make out Tifa reaching the bottom of the stairs and answering the PHS. Forgetting herself, she stumbled against the mailbox on the porch. Terrified of discovery, Aerith fled down the remaining steps and out into the night.

*****

_Cloud mus just have gone out to the porch, _Tifa thought as she picked up the ringing instrument. Hoping her voice wouldn't give away her tears, she said brightly, "Strife and Lockheart, how may I help you?"

"Tifa."

"Vincent! How are you?"

"Are you all right?" He immediately sounded concerned. "You sound like you've been crying."

"Oh, no, no, it's nothing. I'm fine." _Damn him for being perceptive. _Injecting a false note of cheerfulness into her voice, she asked, "What can I do for you? I thought you hated the PHS."

He seemed not to believe her, but he went on anyway. "I've been looking for Aerith. Sephiroth believes she's with you and Cloud. You have no idea what it took to find this number."

She felt her face turn white. "S-Sephiroth? But—isn't he—?"

"He's alive, Tifa, very much so. Though it looked like he might not make it for a while. I found him in the woods nearby almost a month ago. He was unconscious for about a fortnight, and I've been taking care of him this whole time." Tifa could almost make out Sephiroth's baritone asking a question in the background. Vincent replied, then spoke back into the PHS. "He wants to know if she's all right. He's been worried about her."

"Hold on, Vin, I'll get her. She's been really upset since we left Nibelheim. Cloud thought he killed Sephiroth."

"He was nearly right." Sephiroth said, taking over. Even through the phone, his voice could send shivers up her spine. Tifa knocked on Aerith's door.

"Aerith, honey, are you awake?" She went in, expecting to see her friend in bed or by the window. Instead, she was greeted by an empty room. Panic surged through her when she noticed the neatly-made bed, the empty closet standing open, and the missing travel pack. "Oh, gods, no."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sephiroth demanded. "What happened to her?"

"She's gone" Tifa spoke mostly to herself, sinking to her knees in the doorway. "She left. She ran away." The voices coming from the fallen PHS sounded tinny, angry, but she didn't notice them.

When Cloud returned, hours later, he found her sitting on the bed, crying. He ran over and knelt before her, taking her hands. "Teef, hon, what's wrong? Where's Aerith?"

"She left, Cloud. She left! I don't know when. It could have been anytime."

He gathered her up into his arms. "It's okay. We'll find her. She can't have gone far."

She struggled. "No, you don't understand! That's not all. Vincent called"

Glancing at the broken PHS, pieces scattered where it had hit the wall, he said, "What about?"

"Cloud, you didn't kill him. You didn't kill Sephiroth."

"WHAT?"

"Sephiroth is alive. And he wants to find Aerith."


	13. The Black Chocobo

Aerith left Kalm that night. Though she wished she could stay at an inn until dawn, she didn't want to be found. She knew Cloud would be out looking for her the moment he realized she was missing, and she planned to be far away by then.

She hitched a ride on a farm vehicle to Sanford, a small town to the south of Kalm. They were attacked on the way by a small group of Mandragora, which Aerith fought admirably. The driver of the hay truck was so thankful that he told her to keep the gil they'd dropped. Added to the goodly amount she had with her (Cloud and Tifa had insisted on giving her "her portion" of what they had earned during the fight for the Planet), she realized she had enough to buy herself some transportation.

_Well, I have always wanted a chocobo, _she thought, _now I can afford one._ She turned to the driver of the truck, a weathered older man. "Excuse me, sir, how far is the Chocobo Ranch from here?"

"'Bout three days or so South, Missy. Though Sanford has a nice stable, if ya feel like taking a look locally. Tell Jend I sent ya, he'll give ya a good deal, and he's honest."

"Thank you so much!" She beamed, and the farmer thought for the nth time how glad he was he'd picked her up. He'd originally done so simply because she had looked so small and defenseless on the road; later, when the Mandragora attacked, she had repaid his kindness in spades. That, and proved that she wasn't as defenseless as he'd thought. He grinned and rubbed his chin, continuing on into Sanford.

Marcel Jend, owner of the local chocobo stable, grinned when he saw his latest customer walk in. Her plain brown twill skirt and jacket couldn't hide the curved figure beneath, while her well-worn boots and scarred leather pack spoke of quite a bit of travel. A pair of green eyes peeked out from under her light brown hair. "Hello, sir, I'd like to buy a chocobo."

Jend grinned at her. "I'm sure we can find something for you. Right this way, Miss"

"Gainsborough. Thank you." She walked with him to the stable proper, breathing in the scent of hay and fresh greens. Chocobos of different colors filled the stalls, some poking their heads out to watch the two as they passed. "They're all so pretty!"

"Yes, well, they're all of good breeding; nothing but the best here." He looked her up and down. "I think I have just the one for you. Something sweet-tempered, quiet, not too headstrong."

"Actually, Mr. Jend" Aerith began, but he interrupted her by leading out a gentle yellow hen.

"Now, Miss Gainsborough, don't worry, she won't bite. She's as nice as they come." He beamed down at her in a fashion Aerith found terribly annoying. "Here, give her a pat."

Sighing, she did as he asked. "She's lovely, Mr. Jend, but as I was saying"

He was about to interrupt her once more, when a loud squeal from outside made them both look up. A very angry-looking handler was wrestling with a massive black chocobo as he tried to lead it inside. The bird tossed his head, blue eyes rolling at the person who held him. He pranced in place and snapped at the man's arm. Annoyed, the handler rapped him smartly on the beak. The black hissed in return.

Aerith took one look at the upset chocobo and felt her heart go out to him. "Isis he all right?"

"Hmph. Damn bird's been more trouble than he's worth. He was owned by a SOLDIER, before ShinRa fell. We thought he'd do well at the races, but he won't let anyone ride him. Must miss his owner." Jend patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Miss, I assure you he isn't likely to get away or anything. Now, about Lerita here"

But Aerith had ducked around behind him to walk over to the chocobo, now tethered and breathing hard. He kept his ropes taut, looking about himself with intelligent eyes. "Hey, there," she cooed, reaching out her hand, "What's your name?"

The handler, who had gone into the tack room for a moment, came out to hear Jend crying, "Miss Gainsborough! Be careful!" as he ran by. The handler panicked, too, when he saw a delicate-looking young woman standing by the Black Beast.

She turned around, nonplussed, as if unaware of the danger she was in. The Beast raised his head over her, looking at them with one baleful eye. The men faced her, both with hands out in a placating gesture. The chocobo snorted almost disdainfully. Aerith glanced up at him, chuckling softly and scratching at the underside of his beak. "Silly, you're scaring them."

Both men watched in awe as she tugged a bit on one of the leads to bring his head back down, and the chocobo _obeyed._ He made a sound like a cross between a wark and a purr, closing his eyes and butting his head against her shoulder.

"I'll pet you more later, okay? I need to talk to your friends about buying you. So be good."

"Wark!"

Aerith turned to Jend and the handler, smiling brilliantly. "How much?"

"Miss Gainsborough, he's a monster! He'll kill you!"

She winced. _Now where have I heard that before? _She thought. Aloud, she said, "I don't believe that's going to happen. He just needs someone who understands him. Besides, he's exactly what I'm looking for. No offense, Mr. Jend, but pretty though Lerita may be, she simply won't hold up under the strain of travel. This one, here, however," she fondly thumped the black's shoulder, "craves just the kind of life I plan on giving him. Besides," her heart gave a little twinge, "hekind of reminds me of someone I know."

"But" Jend sputtered.

"Mr. Jend, please. You said yourself he was SOLDIER-trained, right? That means he'll be protective, and he will respond well to spoken and unspoken commands. Won't you?" She scratched the bird's eye ridges, making him sigh in bliss.

The handler and Jend looked at each other in disbelief, then back at the young woman they realized they'd badly misjudged.

She gave them an innocent smile, all the while petting the chocobo's glossy black feathers.

*****

Aerith left the stable with a considerably lighter purse and a very happy chocobo. His name had been Killer, according to Jend, and they had usually referred to him as "the Black Beast" or simply, "the Beast". She shook her head when she thought about that.

"You need a proper chocobo name. I refuse to call you Killer', and Beast' is just too impersonal. Let's see, it should sound regal, to befit your appearance, and traditional, because that's just the kind of girl I am." She laughed when he rubbed his head against her arm. "Goodness, Killer', honestly. Only a SOLDIER would come up with something like that. I could just see Cloud—," she pulled herself up short. The chocobo gave a small wark, surprised at the abrupt stop.

_I don't care about Cloud anymore. He took my life away from me._ A gentle nudge on her arm brought her back to the present. She looked down to see the chocobo's large blue eyes regarding her with something like concern. "I'm sorry, I got lost in my thoughts." Taking a deep breath, holding it, and releasing it, she started walking again. "Let's go; I have a room at an inn with a stable. We'll rest there tonight, and leave in the morning."

*****


	14. Vincent Remains Neutral

Sephiroth tried to concentrate on his katas. Masamune, which normally seemed to have a life of its own, felt dull and heavy in his hands. The forms would have seemed perfect, had it been any other man who performed them. It was a measure of how angry he was when the blade wavered the tiniest bit.

_I want to find her. I need to find her. She's in danger without me. Damn Cloud. Damn him. Damn him!_

**_Seph_**Zack tried to soothe him.

_I'm going to kill him. I finally managed to get well and he does this. This damned body isn't ready to take this much punishment. First the run—_

Masamune slashed through the air

_then the fever—_

its blade twisted upward and pulled back

_then _**_Cloud_**_—_

a forceful thrust through an invisible opponent

**_Sephit's okay_**

Finally, in frustration, he flung the sword from him with a growl. A sound to his right made him turn and glare.

Vincent leaned against a tree, clapping slowly. "I'm not sure I remember ever seeing that particular kata, Sephiroth. What was that, Frustrated Chocobo'?"

"Shut up, Valentine," he snarled in reply. He stormed over to where Masamune had landed and picked it back up, cleaning off bits of torn earth from the blade. "I'm not in the mood for your sense of humor."

"You'd do well to develop one, yourself." Vincent shrugged out of his red coat and laid it on the ground, then sat on it. "Besides, you should be glad. Aerith's no longer with Cloud."

"I know that!"

"Then why are you in such a foul mood?"

"Why do you think? I detest Strife, but at least I knew that while Aerith was with him, she'd be safe. Now, she's out on her own. The Planet says she's all right for now, but how the HELL am I supposed to protect her when I don't even know where she is?" He flopped down to the ground beside Vincent, head in hands. "I need to find her, Valentine, and soon."

Vincent silently regarded the man beside him for a few moments. "You actually did fall in love with her, didn't you?"

One green eye looked through Sephiroth's fingers. "You asked me that once already, remember?"

Nodding, Vincent smiled. "Last time I asked, you didn't have an answer."

Sephiroth frowned. "So? What if I do love her? Is there something wrong with that?"

"No," the dark-haired man said, leaning back against the tree again and closing his eyes. "I was just wondering." They sat under the maple tree, both lost in thought. Fluffy white clouds scudded across Nibelheim's peaceful blue skies, dotted with the occasional bird. The wind made a sighing sound as it wove through the grass and lifted strands of their hair. The smell of grass and earth rose comfortingly, belying the horrors this place had endured in the past.

The Planet hummed softly, somehow in tune with the birds that sang. Zack seemed to want to speak, but he said nothing.

Sephiroth drew his knees up a bit, resting his head on his arms. _I'm sorry, both of you. I_

_NO WORRIES. UNDERSTANDABLE. _The Planet sent soothing waves of violet.

**_Yeah, Seph, don't sweat it. Just do what you have to do. We'll help any way we can._**

_Thank you._ He was about to say something more when Vincent sighed.

"Ah, well, I suppose I should go help you find her."

Sephiroth's eyes snapped open. "What?"

The ex-Turk grinned. It wasn't friendly, but it was amused. "I said, I suppose I should go help you find her."

"This isn't your problem. Besides, I have a score to settle with Strife, and I don't think you want to be caught in the middle." Sephiroth stood, brushing grass from his legs.

Vincent stood, too, and shook out his coat. "I know about that. Frankly, I don't blame you, but I also don't care. It was a dirty trick, but I'm sure he had his reasons." He ignored the glare that comment earned him and went on. "However, Aerith is my friend, too. I'd like to make sure she lives to enjoy this new life she's been given. If you are her guardian, then we need to find her so you can do your job."

"But—,"

"No buts, Sephiroth. Don't worry, I'm not doing this out of any desire to help you particularly. I think of this as a way to finally discharge a debt I owe your mother." At the other man's look of confusion, he shook his head. "Not Jenova. I mean Lucrecia, Hojo's wife. She was your real mother. You knew that."

Sephiroth blinked. "Y-yes, but I thought"

"What?"

"Of course I knew about Lucrecia, but I always thought she'd been forced into it. She actually married that slime?" 

Vincent shrugged. "Takes all kinds. She thought she saw some good in him, and he strung her along and let her believe what she wanted. She made a bad decision, one that cost her her life." _It cost me mine, too, in a way, _he thought. He flexed the brass claw that was his left arm, courtesy of Hojo. _But at least I deserved it for not helping her sooner. _

They made their way back to the mansion to pack. Nibelheim had once been a temporary SOLDIER base, and Vincent had found some extra clothing for Sephiroth, pieces of leftover uniforms from the commissary. They'd managed to put together a few serviceable outfits for Sephiroth. He now boasted a wardrobe containing one square-shouldered overcoat, several sleeveless turtlenecks, three pairs of baggy pants with many pockets plus his original ones, and an extra pair of boots. Sephiroth didn't really need boots—his own were fine, having been recreated with his body—but finding shoes to fit him could be such a task. He scavenged a backpack that was still in good condition and filled it with his clothes.

When Masamune was safely strapped to his back and within easy reach, he zipped up the pack and slung it over his shoulder. Vincent appeared in his doorway to look him over with a critical eye. "Hmm"

"Something the matter?" Sephiroth grumbled.

"You should do something about your hair. Cut it or something. You're far too conspicuous with it as it is. Perhaps you could dye it?"

He snorted. "Aer—I don't want to cut it off OR dye it."

Vincent laughed out loud. "You were going to say that Aerith likes it, weren't you? Fine, then, braid it or something. Anything, just try not to look like yourself. Some people have long memories."

As Sephiroth deftly wove his hair into a long, thick braid, he asked, "I've been meaning to ask. Exactly how long has it been sinceMeteor?"

A black eyebrow raised in surprise. "You mean you don't know?"

He shook his head as best he could with his hair in his hands. "Time passes differently in Hell."

_It does, indeed,_ thought Vincent. "Let me think, the two-year anniversary of your death was about three months ago. Aerith's, of course, was a few weeks earlier." He took the pack as Sephiroth tied off the end of the braid. "People have started to rebuild. Midgar is a pit, but then, it always was a pit to begin with. The only difference now is that there's no fancy wrapping on top."

"Two years? It felt like eternity. Then again, I suppose it's meant to be like that."

"Indeed." Vincent handed the bag back to him. "We'll need to think about where she might go. If she's on the other continent, we'll need to get to Costa del Sol so we can hitch a ride across to Junon."

"Huh," was all Sephiroth said. Inside, he thought, _Planet, can you sense Aerith?_

_SHE IS SOUTHWEST OF THE GREAT WOUND IN ME CALLED MIDGAR. SHE IS PLEASED, BUT NERVOUS ABOUT BEING ON HER OWN._

Zack piped up, **_Hey, she's got a chocobo! Good girl, that'll be helpful. And Seph, you'll never guess who raised it._**

_Who? Someone we know?_

**_Yeah, remember that guy in the Third Rank who was so proud of his breeding stock? The one who liked Black chocobos because they looked cooler than Golds?_**

_Wade Timmins. Didn't he train them to be used in battle?_

**_Yep, that's the guy._**

_AERITH has one of them? And you're pleased about this?_

**_Well, it really seems to like her. Wow, she just has that effect on everyone. I'm surprised monsters don't just bow down and let her pass. Man, I miss her so muchshe used to have the cutest habits. Does she still bite her lip when she's thinking? Always made me want to bite it for her, if you know what I mean._**

_Zack— _Sephiroth sent warningly.

**_And she used to wear that great pink dressthe one with the buttonsI used to daydream about undoing all those buttons, one by one_**

_ZACK—_ The Planet said, laughter barely suppressed.

**_Her legs were, like, a mile long. She had great curves, too, especially her ches—_**

**_ZACK!! _**Sent Sephiroth and the Planet in unison. Sephiroth was far from amused.

**_Okay, okay, I'm sorry. _**Zack's grin was audible.

_Thank you,_ he sent curtly. _It's bad enough to have two distinct voices in my head besides my own. Do NOT keep reminding me aboutthe things you were reminding me about._

**_Just checking to see if you'd noticed "those things". Apparently, you have._** Zack chuckled.**_ Good, so you're much less immune to it than you used to be. Heh._**

_Shut up, Zack, _Sephiroth sent amiably.

"Are we quite ready now?" asked Vincent, fastening the top two buckles of his coat.

Sephiroth nodded, and they left, moving Northwest toward Corel, and Costa del Sol, and onward toward Aerith.


	15. Rose Of Mideel

"Hold on, Deicacos, I need to buy some supplies before we go back to the inn. Wait here, okay?" Aerith patted her newly-named chocobo on the beak. He cooed and rubbed his head against her shoulder, making her laugh. "Silly. You know, you don't really look like your namesake right now."

She'd been thinking about what to call her new companion until the last town they'd passed through provided the perfect name. She had gone into the library to ask directions, and the librarian had commented on her big chocobo.

"Is that monster yours?" the woman had said, admiringly. "You know who he reminds me of? Deicacos, the steed of the Ancient hero Khries. He certainly looks fierce enough."

And so, Deicacos he became. He seemed pleased with the name, strutting proudly around once she'd explained its meaning to him. She laughed at his antics now, however, when he didn't quite live up to his illustrious forebear. "You're not so big and terrible, are you?" He cocked his head to the side and blinked. Giving him one last pat, she went into the store.

This was her favorite kind of place. It was cluttered, but not claustrophobic; a traveler's dream. Local goods outnumbered factory-made and handmade items dominated the shelves. To the left of the door, a table held knitted sweaters and socks; another on the right had baskets of thick glass bottles for potions. Lanterns hung from the ceilings and vied for space with children's toy airships and kites. Behind the checkout counter, she could see jars of herbs and tightly-bundled candles. The shopkeeper nodded pleasantly at her as he rang up someone else's purchases. She gave him a smile and continued to wander through.

Within a half hour, she'd found just about everything she'd need for her trip. Extra potions, a first-aid kit, dried rations, saddle soap, a cozy sweater, and some flower seeds were stacked neatly on the counter. She asked the kindly gentleman if he had any soap. He motioned to the back of the store, saying, "There's some around the corner. Go ahead, look around. No rush, young miss."

There was, indeed, an additional section filled with "unnecessaries". Aerith selected a few cakes of rose-scented soap and looked around for anything else interesting.

A large bookcase had been set back in an alcove. It was completely filled with books of every topic. She mused about perhaps buying one, to keep her company when she was on the road. Not a novel, since she would tire of it quickly; certainly nothing about war or politics—she'd had quite enough of both, thank you very much; maybe some legends, or myths, orsomething caught her eye.

Aerith picked up the small book. Its worn leather bindings spoke of hours spent reading; she wondered what its previous owner was like. "Lowell Barron," the spine read in stamped gold letters, "Rose of Mideel and Other Short Works." Somehow, the little object seemed comforting, as if it belonged in her hands. She brought it up to the clerk.

"How much for this?" She asked, mentally figuring out what she could spare.

The man looked at her over the tops of his glasses. "Ah, a Barron enthusiast, are you? You seem a bit young to appreciate his work." He gave her a fatherly smile to show he was only teasing.

Aerith bowed her head a bit. "Actually, the only things I've read of his are what they teach us in school. But this bookspeaks to me. I suppose I just want to read something beautiful."

"Then you've chosen well," he said, his head bobbing up and down. "Rose of Mideel is one of his shortest, but sweetest poems. And that particular book, Miss, was part of the Great Sephiroth's personal collection."

"What?" she gasped, heart racing at the mention of his name. "How do you know?"

He chuckled, mistaking her sudden breathlessness for fear. "Oh, don't worry, I'm sure he won't come and try to get it back from you, oh no." Opening the book, the man showed her the inside cover. "But here, you see?"

There, in a neat hand Aerith recognized far too well, was an inscription.

_"Seph--For your birthday, I suppose. I know you're a closet Barron fan.  
Just read the damn book and enjoy something for once, okay?  
From your friend. –Zack"_

"H-how much?" she asked again, shakily. She couldn't take her eyes from the page. Tears welled up and blurred her vision. She wiped them away irritably, not noticing the shopkeeper's alarm. 

He came to a decision. "Well, you need this book, don't you, Miss?" he asked, peering at her. "I don't quite understand, but it seems that you really should own it. So it's ten gil." He placed it back on top of her other purchases.

"But, sir! I know it costs much more than that!" She cried. "I can pay"

He held up a hand. "No, no, I insist. I believe that some books belong with some people. I suppose I could sell it to an autograph collector for much more, especially ones looking for truly famous names like Sephiroth and Zack, but you actually knew them, didn't you?"

All she could do was nod.

"Humm. I don't know how a nice young girl like you could have gotten mixed up with the General and his Lieutenant, but whatever the case, it was important to you. Thus, because of that, and because I own this shop and I decide what to charge, I say your price is ten gil." He looked sternly at her. "Just don't let me see this book get auctioned off or something, or I'll be quite disappointed."

She handed him the money for her items and bowed in thanks. "Sir, I will never let it out of my possession. Thank you so much. I will treasure it." Then, before she began to cry in front of a complete stranger, she grabbed her now-full bag, hugged the book to her chest, and went back out into the crisp autumn air.

When Aerith returned to her room at the inn, she curled up on the soft bed with the book and a cup of cocoa from downstairs. The blankets were pulled up around her, a single candle on the nightstand her only light. She stared at the book for a long time, thinking.

_I wonderwas it new or old when Zack bought it? Did Sephiroth's fingers make these marks here? Was that dark spot on the binding from mud during a campagin? Did he bring this with him, to read on cold nights like this, or did it stay in his apartment, waiting for him to return? Oh, Zack, Seph, I don't have either of you now. Planet, I—I—I wonder if you hear me. Are you watching over Sephiroth in the Lifestream? Is he okay?_

Thinking of Sephiroth's death, once more at Cloud's hands, made her feel ill. She hastily wiped away tears that she hadn't even noticed and opened the book, skipping over the inscription. _I need to read something beautiful to take my mind off the sadness. So let's see if Mister Barron is all he's cracked up to be._

The book fell open naturally to Rose of Mideel, as though its previous owner had read and re-read it many times. The words of the simple poem leapt off the page, and into her heart.

Where Flora treads the grasses sigh.  
Her gentle rustling passage sounds,  
And soothes my mundane aching mind  
With whispered words of earthly love.

The hours go unnoticed by  
As we two lie upon the ground;  
There is nothing like the joy I find  
In gazing at her from above.

I taste the apples on her skin,  
My barefoot princess, unadorned  
But for the freckles on her face  
And the promise in her eyes.

I love the sweetness of her grin,  
And in her kisses, thrice returned;  
Two lovers in this secret place  
Make love beneath the open skies.

Now I am the most content.  
This brazen beauty gladly shares  
More passion than I have ever known  
In all of my uncertain life.

I have told her parents my intent.  
I shall catch her unawares.  
And, so to never be alone,   
Will one day make my rose, my wife.

Aerith read it over and over, only stopping when the words began to run together. She closed the book, very carefully, blowing out the flickering candle. Then she laid her head down on the pillow, pulled the covers up around her tighter, and wept.

*****

Sephiroth huddled into a blanket. He sat forward, legs bent before him, staring into the fire. He had said nothing all day. There was nothing wrong with keeping quiet, Vincent knew that, but there was more beneath his companion's serene exterior. Expressions would flicker across the other man's face, as if he were conversing with someone else. Vincent was unsure of exactly how the Planet communicated with him, but he hadn't thought it was so vocal.

At least, when Aerith had spoken with it, she didn't react the same way.

Vincent stood, momentarily drawing the neon green gaze before it returned to the fire. "I'm going to scout around." He waited for a response, but none was forthcoming. Deciding to leave the other to his thoughts, Vincent turned and swept into the shadows.

*****

Sephiroth noted the dark man's departure. The voices in his mind continued to argue.

_SHOULD HAVE GONE MORE SOUTH. TOO LONG TO TRAVEL THIS WAY!_

**_Yeah, well, Planet, remember that humans have a different perspective on things. Though, Seph, you really should go to Junon._**

Sephiroth had had enough. _Be quiet, BOTH OF YOU!_

Silence.

_This argument ends now. Planet, you need to remember that I am unable to fly. Therefore, I must travel the long way around. There is no other option at this point._

_BUT—THE HIGHWIND—_

_NO,_ he sent, _The Highwind is NOT an option._

The Planet fell quiet.

_As for your suggestion, Zack, I will need to pass through Junon, but I have no plans to stay there. Why are you so adamant about it?_

**_Because you need to go there._** Zack sounded petulant. **_There's someone you need to find there._**

_Give me patience, _he thought to himself. _First and foremost is my mission to find Aerith. Everything else takes second place._

**_Listen, Seph, Planet, remember I told you about someone starting up the reactors again? Well, it's not just trying. They're gonna do it. And the person who can help you stop them is in Junon._**His voice pleaded. **_You guys have to believe me._**

_YOU ARE SURE?_ The Planet sounded frightened. The surest way to hurt it physically was to start the Mako flowing again.

**_I wish I wasn't so sure._**

_We have to go through Junon. Zack, if this person is there, I won't go out of my way to find him, but if I happen to run into him, I'll see what happens, all right? Will THAT satisfy you?_

**_That's all I ask._**

_Planet?_

It paused, still uncertain, then, _VERY WELL._

He drew the blanket around him tighter and curled up on the ground. _Then we're decided. Now, BOTH of you, STAY OUT OF MY MIND and let me get some sleep!_

He drifted into the silence of rest. Just as he was feeling himself fade into unconsciousness, something pricked at the back of his mind. Irritably, he thought, _What is it, Planet?_

_SORRY, _it sounded sheepish, _BUTAERITH IS VERY SAD._

_Is she all right??_

_LONELY. REMEMBER, SHE THINKS YOU ARE DEAD._

_I wish I could comfort her, let her know that she's not alone._

_I KNOW THE FEELING. JUST THOUGHTPERHAPS, THINK OF HER. SHE MAY TAKE COMFORT IN THAT._

_I think about her all the time. _He yawned. _Goodnight, Planet._

_GOOD NIGHT, SEPHIROTH._

Sephiroth found himself dreaming about her, imagining her within the circle of his arms. He could swear that the scent of her hair filled his senses, that she truly was there, a warm presence curled against him. In the morning, he would shake his head ruefully at his romantic wistfulness, but for that night, his desolate heart was sure he was not alone.

*****

Aerith woke in the little inn the following morning. When she was still groggy from her sleep, something told her to keep her eyes closed. She felt a comforting warm breath on her neck, and strong arms wrapped about her. They shifted, just enough to draw her closer against the body they were attached to. It smelled of camp fire smoke, autumn leaves, and worn leather, which suddenly was the most wonderful thing in the world. _Seph_

She opened her eyes to look up at him, nearly crying out in disappointment to find no one there.

_It was a beautiful dream, though, _she thought, collecting her things. Her hand lingered on the book. _I'd better get movingI still have a long way to go._


	16. A Quiet Meeting

A small village, so small it didn't even appear on the map.

Aerith liked towns like this; they spoke of big families who'd known each other for generations. There were fields that had been tended since before the big cities, streams that still ran clear from the mountains, and it seemed they were preparing for some sort of festival. She reined Deicacos over to an older man who leaned against his fence and watched her approach.

"Hallo!" he said, smiling pleasantly. He wore homespun trousers and a vest of the same cloth. His undyed-cotton shirt was rolled up to his elbows, exposing muscular forearms. He seemed to be a part of this place, as much as his cottage was. "Now, a stranger come here? Unusual, that."

"Hello yourself, sir." Aerith nodded from her chocobo's back. "Could I trouble you for a drink? My canteen ran out a few miles ago, and I noticed you have a lovely stream flowing here."

He gestured toward it with one hand. "Missie, the water is not mine, though it passes through lands that I care for. Take what ye like, and give yer great black bird there a draught, as well." He said "bir-rud" and "mi-yen", lending his speech a soft rhythm.

She dismounted and led Deicacos to the edge, letting him drink as she refilled her canteen. The water was sweet and cold, just as it should be. "My thanks, sir."

He shook his head. "Challam is my name, Missie, ye are free to call me such." He patted Deicacos' shoulder affectionately. "Ah, good bird, would be great to have ye now to break the earth. My sweet yellow Nitta has harmed her wing, and she cannot pull the plow." He sighed, shrugging with the resignation of one used to making the best of a bad situation. "So? I will not plant Gysahl greens this year. I will have to wait for thaw, and plant a late crop of Milimett greens instead, it seems."

"You have an injured chocobo?" she asked.

"Oh, aye." He motioned with his chin at a small barn behind the house. "She's in there now. Why, Missie, ye know something could help her?"

"I can certainly try. What happened?" She peppered him with questions as he led her there. It appeared that the bird had slipped in mud during the harvest, and since then had favored the wing she'd fallen upon. Aerith followed him into the dim barn. Motes of dust sparkled in the sharp sunbeams that came through the boards, making the air seem golden and magical. The yellow chocobo stood dejectedly in her stall.

"There she is, Missie. She has not been well enough to work, and I think she misses it. My wife and I, well, we love her like a pet. The poor thing." He reached in and stroked her feathers wistfully. "Nitta," he called softly, "Ye have a visitor."

Deicacos crooned. The yellow head perked up, the female's light blue eyes brightening. "Wark?"

He puffed his feathers a bit and pranced in place, tossing his head and snorting. He looked very impressive indeed. He reached his head over the stall door and nudged her beak with his.

Aerith patted him on the shoulder. "Goodness, we all fall in love very quickly, don't we? Be patient, you. She's hurt, can't you see?"

He hung his head and chirruped.

Aerith laughed and opened the stall door. "Hey, there, pretty girl. What happened to you?" She moved to the yellow bird carefully, but with confidence. Nitta responded to her authority and shifted to give the girl better access to the injury. "Oh, your friend is right; you poor thing. Let's see what I can do, okay?"

Nitta rubbed her head against Aerith's shoulder. Aerith giggled. "Hold still, pretty. Heregood girl." She held her hands over the wounded wing, barely touching the feathers. Murmuring a few words under her breath, she felt the Planet's energy fill her and collect in her fingers. A pale green glow surrounded her hands. With a motion, she directed the glow into the damaged places, healing and soothing bruised flesh and broken feathers.

Challam looked on in wonder at the young girl as she healed his chocobo. He hadn't thought any of her kind were leftthis was a pleasant surprise, it truly was. And such good fortune, too, just before the festival! He waited until she seemed to be done, then cleared his throat.

"My lady, would ye join my fine wife and I for our evening meal? She would be fair glad to meet ye." _Could it be that she does not know what she is? Of course, she must, or she could not weave the Planet's magic so._

Aerith nodded at the invitation, not sensing his internal questions. "I would be very pleased to, if it's no trouble. Are you certain?"

"Certainly. Ye may put yer friend in the stable beside Nitta. They do seem to have some interest in each other." He chuckled. "On second thought, mayhaps we should put him farther away?"

Deicacos snorted indignantly. He walked deliberately to the empty stall and waited. Aerith hugged him and began to remove his tack. "Fine, then, just be a good bird, right? I don't want to come out here to scold you, now." She stepped back to let him shake out his feathers and grabbed a bucket of grain and a handful or two of greens. "Here you go, Sweet."

The older man nodded sagely. "He would be fierce to anyone else, I think, but he loves ye."

"He takes care of me, as surely as I him. I'm glad to have him." She couldn't keep the sadness from her voice. _How long, now? Two months? And I still miss Sephiroth._

The rueful tone was not lost on Challam. It was obvious to him that the poor girl had had her heart broken, sometime recently, it seemed. Putting some cheer into his words, he smiled knowingly and said, "Well, come inside, Missie, and tell us yer name. My fine wife, Lerna, will be just about finished of cooking our dinner."

Aerith gave her chocobo one last pat and followed the farmer. As he disappeared into the house, she looked up at the sky, where a few white stars were just coming out in the twilight. _My Friend, _she thought, at least remembering this time that she would hear no answer, _You are beautiful tonight._

The cool evening breeze lifted the ends of her hair and ruffled the hem of her skirt. Not far from the house, a small building caught her attention. It was a cottage, with whitewashed walls and a slate roof. Out in front there stood a sign that read, 

_'5 Room Cottage   
For Rent   
See Hon. Msr. Challam'_

A soft smile tugged at her lips. She decided to ask Challam if this town needed a healer. Perhaps she could find a place to settle, after all. With one last look at the darkening sky, she hugged herself and went into the warm yellow light of the kitchen.

*****

AN: Sorry it's so short. You all probably know I'm being pulled in six directions at once. I have more, in fact, I have like 3 future chapters written alreadyit's just getting there is the problem. ^_^;;

I just didn't want you all to think I'd forgotten this fic. And YES, Aerith & Seph will get back together. Soon. Gimme like, 1 more chapterand I think you'll like what I have planned. Sorry, too, about the lack of much plot lately. It's on its way. Erg.

Oh, and btwI don't own any of the Final Fantasy stuff. And the "we all fall in love very quickly" line is from Lovely Lucrecia's review of chapter 6 of this fic. I liked it so much I had to put it in here. Hope you don't mind, LL. ^__^

~~Chocobo Goddess~~

*wark*


	17. Gally

The city of Junon.

It rose up out of the water on the other side of the channel, a stark, dirty mark on the landscape. It was a change from the beautiful terrain the two men had left; with its soaring cliffs, green, rolling plains, and skies that seemed to stretch forever. Sephiroth wondered why he'd never noticed how lovely the world beyond the cities really was. It amazed him now how oblivious he'd been.

He stood on the bow of the ship that still crossed the water between continents, waiting for it to land. He wanted nothing more than to race straight through Junon and go after Aerith NOW. He didn't want to miss her, especially now that she'd seemed to find a place to settle. 

**_Seph,_** Zack's voice murmured, **_You're almost there. Remember, you said you'd stay here_**

_Right,_ he sent, _until I meet this mysterious person. This had better be good._

**_It will be, _**the voice said, then Zack was silent.

Vincent regarded Sephiroth as if he knew something. Or perhaps that was how he always looked, like he was thinking of ways to kill you.

"What is it?" Sephiroth growled irritably.

The dark man just watched him with that unsettling, penetrating gaze. _What are you hiding, oh son of Lucrecia? _He had enough voices in his own head to know when there was a conversation going on. He cracked a half-smile and settled his red cape about his shoulders more securely.

Sephiroth turned back to the city before them, ignoring the unasked question. He owed Vincent no answers, indeed, he hadn't even invited him along. It didn't matter, anyway; as they drew closer to Junon, Sephiroth felt less and less comfortable. _I need to find Aerith. Dammit, I need to find her. I can't tarry here. _His knuckles grew white on the rail.

_SHE IS SAFE FOR NOW. _The Planet sent a swirl of blue for peace. Sephiroth relaxed, if only slightly.

The ferry reached the other side and began to unload its passengers. The two men picked up their bags and joined the throng, stepping down onto worn asphalt that was slick from the sea air. Grey towers of steel and concrete rose like dead trees from the damp streets. The windows of most buildings on the lower levels were broken or covered by steel grates.

Vincent followed his companion somewhat uneasily. Since the day AVALANCHE had stumbled upon his resting place, he had avoided the big cities whenever possible. The last time he'd been to Junon, ShinRa hadn't built the huge military base yet. Strange how it was already starting to crumble, as if echoing the weakness of the company that had created it.

They moved through the streets of Junon with a purpose, Sephiroth in the lead. "With any luck, we'll be out of here by tomorrow. I used to live here, so perhaps we can stay at my old apartment if it's still—"

**_SEPH! GO LEFT!_** Zack's voice cried.

He stopped. "Wha—? Left?" An alleyway stretched beside them. "We need to go left."

Vincent halted, Chaos hissing softly at the back of his mind. The dark alley seemed to be filled with nothing but garbage and shadows, but there was something

A clang made both men reach for their weapons. Then, with a rustle, a small, frightened face peeked timidly from behind a trash can. A girl, no more than four or five years old, slowly walked toward the two armed men. Sandy brown hair was coming loose from a braid that must have been done days ago, and dirt smudged her pink dress. As she neared them, Sephiroth could see that her eyes were a familiar dark green. _With those eyes, _he thought, _she looks like Aerith. Or Aerith's child, if she were to have one._

The girl went right over to the fearsome General. "Seph?" She almost squeaked, with uncertainty in her voice.

He glowered down at her. "My name is Sephi_roth_." He found himself at a loss. He had never really dealt with children before, and they were still a mystery to him.

Childish delight broke like dawn over her face. "SEPHY!" She laughed, latching onto his leg and hugging it tightly. She barely reached his knee.

Sephiroth didn't know what to make of this. "And you are?"

"I'm Gally, silly!" She said, as if he should know.

He tried to shake his leg a bit. Children were fragile creatures, he knew, and he was unsure of how much force he could use against her. "Would you please let go?"

"Nope." She clung tighter.

Bemused, Vincent tucked his gun away. "Found a new friend, have you?"

Sephiroth scowled at him. "This isn't funny, Valentine. We're supposed to be looking for someone."

The child seemed to notice Vincent for the first time. "Oh, hullo, Uncle Vinnie!"

The former assassin blinked. "What?"

It was Sephiroth's turn to grin. "Seems I'm not the only one she likes."

"Indeed." Vincent looked askance at her. "What an odd child." He was about to say more when he sensed someone else coming toward them from the alley. Automatically, he and Sephiroth adjusted their stances, ready for anything. 

Gally must have known something was amiss, too, for she yelped. "Make em go away, Sephy!" she cried, her happy demeanor gone. She made herself very small, hiding her face against the calf of his boot. "They're gonna hurt me! I don't wanna be like Mama!"

Vincent's hand went back to the Death Penalty. He glanced at the girl, then at Sephiroth. "We're two of the most frightening people I've ever seen. What's so bad that a little girl runs to US for protection?"

Masamune slipped from its sheath with a whisper. "I don't know. But she's cutting off the circulation in my leg." Without taking his eyes from the alley, he reached down and caught a handful of the little girl's dress. "Let go, and get behind us."

For once, she instantly obeyed, scrabbling behind him and seizing Vincent's cloak. She hung on and peeped around him apprehensively.

Three men appeared out of the shadows, armed with former military-issue assault rifles. The leader smirked, looking Sephiroth and Vincent up and down. "We'll take her off your hands, thanks," he quipped. "What is this, cosplay?"

The blond man to his left chuckled. "Dude thinks he's Sephiroth or something."

Vincent could have laughed; these thugs thought they were dealing with a fake? Poor things.

The one on the right brushed his dark brown bangs aside, pointing at Vincent. "Dunno who he's supposed ta be, though. A vampire, maybe?" He snickered.

Gally moved closer to Vincent, whimpering and shaking slightly.

Sephiroth spared a glance for the girl, then calmly looked back at the men. "She doesn't want to go with you."

Vincent had been an assassin, he had been a murderer and a thief. But even _he_ had been above chasing down small children. "I agree. I think you ought to go."

The leader shook his head. "You guys just don't get it, do you? We're here for her, whether she likes it or not. Dress like your little heroes all you want, doesn't mean you can take us on." He leveled his weapon at them. "Sorry, guys, this isn't personal. It's just business." The other two laughed.

"Go away! Make em go away, Sephy!"

"Hush, Gally," he muttered. He looked at Vincent and sighed. "This wouldn't even be a workout for me."

The ex-Turk shrugged. "I'll do it then. Here, take this back..." He nudged Gally back over to Sephiroth. She needed little coaxing, turning her viselike grip back to the General's leg. As she moved, he took advantage of the distraction and fired three times.

Three sets of weapons clanged to the alley floor. In the blink of an eye, three unarmed men were looking down the business end of the Death Penalty, in the hand of the most deadly Turk in history. "Now, I beg your pardon?"

Sephiroth grinned. "I'd join you, but I seem to be anchored. Send them over here, Valentine. When you're done playing with them, of course." 

Vincent's red eyes blazed from one man to the other. "Or I could just kill them now."

Sephiroth shrugged. "Whatever suits you."

The leader grew angry. How dare they mock him? "What the—" he began, cutting off abruptly as the barrel of the Death Penalty touched his chin.

"Leave now," Vincent warned. "You aren't worth the ammo I've already spent on you."

"Come on, man," the one on the left said, stepping back in fear. "We'll find her again later."

The one on the right did likewise, grabbing the leader's arm and trying to pull him away. The leader balked for a moment, ready to stay and fight.

Vincent fired once more, clipping him in the arm. "Leave faster."

The man hissed, clutching the burning wound. It hadn't quite pierced his skin, but Vincent's superb control caused the bullet to merely graze his bicep. It left a red welt where it had passed. "You win," he said angrily, "But I'll be seeing you again." With that, he turned and fled with his two friends, the ex-Turk's words ringing coldly in his ears.

Vincent didn't feel threatened in the slightest. He chuckled and turned to study the girl who was once again attached to Sephiroth's leg. "You seem to have acquired a growth there."

Masamune went back into its sheath and Sephiroth resumed glaring at the girl. Her spirits seemed to have recovered remarkably. "All right, they're gone. NOW will you let go?" He shook his leg again. The girl held on, laughing delightedly.

This time, Vincent didn't even bother to mute his laughter.

"That is IT!" _Zack, your friend can come find me. I'm getting out of this damned city NOW._

**_Uh, Seph..._**

The girl let go abruptly, nearly causing Sephiroth to lose his balance. She walked a few paces and cocked her head from one side to the other. "Okay!" she said into the empty air before her. "Yeah, he's funny!" She turned back to them, hopping from foot to foot. "C'mon, Sephy, we gotta get Aerith!"

He started. "What?? What did you just say?"

Vincent stared at the little girl, completely surprised for once.

"How do you know about Aerith?" Sephiroth demanded.

She rolled her eyes in true five-year-old fashion. "Zack told me. He said she's really pretty and nice, and she has a chocobo. I wanna ride a chocobo."

Sephiroth just blinked at her. Irritated, he sent, _Zack? What in seven Hells is going on?_

Vincent glared at Sephiroth. "So. Exactly HOW many voices do you hear?"

The General ignored him. _ZACK??_

**_I was gonna tell you. _**His friend sounded apologetic. **_I just didn't get a chance. She's the one you were supposed to find._**

Gally stomped her tiny foot. "Come ON!"

Sephiroth finally addressed Vincent. "Apparently, when I came back to life, I was able to communicate with more than just the Planet. My former lieutenant, Zack, is in there, too." He stalked after the little girl, calling to her. "And just where do you think you're going?"

She put her hands on her hips. "I'm going to Aerith. She's gonna need help." She started to walk away.

Vincent crossed his arms. "ANOTHER voice, Sephiroth? This is where I get off, then. There is nothing you can say to make me continue this idiocy any further."

"As I recall, I didn't invite you along, Valentine," Sephiroth grumbled over his shoulder. He reached the girl and stood in front of her. "Now, you, wait for just a minute"

She halted and turned those large, innocent eyes up to him pleadingly. "Oh, no, Uncle Vinnie's just gotta come, Sephy!"

The ex-Turk sniffed. "I think not. This is getting out of control." Vincent reholstered his gun. "I don't want to be in on this any more. You've got more than one voice telling you to do things, and now we're following a child who talks to herself? Count me out."

The little girl mumbled. Again, her head was cocked to one side as if she was listening to something. "Uncle Vinnie?"

"What?" he snapped.

"Lucrecia says you have to stay with us."

The dark man's mouth hung open.

Gally walked back up to Sephiroth. "Can we go get Aerith now?"

Even Sephiroth blinked. "Yes, we can go get Aerith now." His look to Vincent said, _Come with us and we'll figure it out._

She stood in front of him and lifted her arms to him "Up."

He raised a brow at her. "Pardon?"

She sighed as if she was saying something VERY obvious. "Up."

"You expect me to CARRY you, now? Certainly not." _I'd kill you if you weren't already dead, you do realize that, Zack?_

**_Aw, Seph, she likes you. Wouldn't hurt ya to pick her up and carry her, would it? You're so much bigger and stronger than she is..._**

Vincent was still in too much shock to be amused at this. _Lucrecia? She knows about Lucrecia?_

"UP!" Gally insisted yet again.

**_Just do it. Otherwise you'll be slowed down._**

"Why me?" He sighed, defeated, and bent to pick the child up off the ground.

"YAY!" She cheered from his shoulders. "Zack said that you need the practice."

"What?" His expression was priceless. _Practice for WHAT??_

A snicker from Zack, in the back of his mind, but nothing else.

"Aerith is that way." She pointed in front of the General. "We have about a week or so."

"A week or so until what?" He started in the direction she pointed, unerringly south. It was exactly the direction in which he'd sensed Aerith.

She giggled from Sephiroth's back, "You have pretty hair."

"Oh, good, I'm SO glad you like it." He tried to remember she was just a child and only a hint of sarcasm tinged his words. "A week or so until what?" he repeated.

"Til he tries to hurt her." She urged him on and began to play with his hair.

"Until WHO tries to hurt her?" Sephiroth stopped. _Aerith's in trouble?_

"The man, silly." She happily tugged on the silver locks. "In the village. He thinks he's so hot."

**_Seph, she knows things I don't even know. Just trust her._**

The child laughed. "We have time. She hasn't even met him yet, Sephy. Stop being scared." She undid his neat braid and took two handfuls, making them into a clumsy smaller braid.

Vincent had managed to recover, meanwhile, though he vowed to find out more about the girl and what she knew about Lucrecia. "Make a bridle, Gally, and you can pretend he's a big chocobo," he offered as he followed behind them. He chuckled to himself. _I take it back about this not being worth it. Looks like this will be VERY entertaining._

Sephiroth frowned. "Shut up, Valentine." As they went, passing through the city, he thought about the events that had led to this...child's appearance. He ignored Vincent's obvious pleasure at his discomfort. "Why were those men after you?"

She stopped playing with his hair. "They were trying to find Mama's friend." She sounded sad. "Mama's with Zack now."

_She's dead_"Why? What happened?"

Gally snuggled into Sephiroth's back. "I dunno. Zack told me to find you, Sephy." She sniffled a little. "I don't wanna be like Mama and Zack yet."

"You won't. You're with us now." Sephiroth had no idea how he knew what to say to her, or where those words came from, but they sounded right.

She sat up suddenly. "Reactors?" She questioned. "Nuh-uh...I don't get it." It occurred to Sephiroth and Vincent that she wasn't talking to them. "Mama's friend is alive? But not here." Her voice faded into murmurs, her eyes closed.

"Zack mentioned something to me while you were healing me," Sephiroth said to the confused Vincent. "About how someone's trying to start them up again." He jerked a thumb toward the mumbling girl. "She's supposed to be able to help stop them."

Gally spoke aloud again. "In Coal? Core?"

Vincent blinked. "Corel?"

She looked over to Vincent as if he had interrupted her, but with useful information. "Yes! That's it."

"It must be Barrett. He lives there, with his daughter and Elmyra Gainsborough." The gunman sounded intrigued.

The girl moaned in displeasure. "Zack isn't much help for someone that talks so much, Sephy."

Sephiroth barked a laugh. "Indeed, he isn't, is he?"

**_I resent that._**

_Resent all you want. She's got a point. PLANET is less vague sometimes._

"It isn't Barrett." The girl resumed eerily talking to space. 

"Who then? A name?"

She seemed to get angry at the voices in her head. "No! I don't know any of those people! You said I could talk to Mama! No. NO!" She insisted. "Fine, YOU tell him. I don't wanna." She laid her head against the back of Sephiroth's, saying with the finality of one who is not in the mood to argue, "Sephy, I'm sleepy. I don't wanna talk to Zack any more."

Sephiroth sighed. "Sleep, then. I'll talk to him."

**_Sorry, man. _**Zack sounded tired. **_You know, she really is a cute little kid._**

_What is going on? I thought we were meeting a man, not a little girl._

**_Well, you always were the king of assumptions._**

_Whatever. Now I have a child to take care of. Beautiful._

**_Not just any child; she's a Median. She can talk to people in the lifestream and see a little bit into the future._**

_Great._

**_But we seem to have confused her. And now she doesn't want to talk to me. _**He sounded amused. **_I never told her to grab on to you like that, you know. She honestly likes you._**

_Oh, I'm so flattered._

**_Aw, c'mon, she's so CUTE._**

_So explain everything to me, if you're done confusing a five-year-old girl. Even if she DOES look like Aerith. Which reminds me...PRACTICE? _

**_Heh. It couldn't hurt. You need to learn some SERIOUS patience. And it's not like she hurt you or anything. You act like she cut off your circulation._**

_She did. _Sephiroth was growing upset._ I don't have time for this. I have to find Aerith._

Zack started laughing.

_I fail to see what's so funny._

**_Actually, you have a whole week to think about it. Gally said so. And I find it HILARIOUS._**

_Aerith had better not be in trouble. I will KILL anyone who lays a finger on her._

Zack laughed again, then he was gone.

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head. "She's right," he said quietly to Vincent, "Zack is terribly unhelpful." For some reason, he didn't want to wake the child on his back. Not that he cared, of course.

Vincent nodded, glad he wasn't the only one who made faces at the voices in his head. "Where are we going then? What about the person you were supposed to meet here?"

"You're looking at her." Sephiroth picked his way past an overturned dumpster. "We head South. Then we go back to Corel to find this friend of her mother's. I have the feeling this is the mission the Planet had in mind for Aerith. Funny how it knows when it needs her, even if it doesn't know why."

The dark-haired man paused, letting Sephiroth pass him with the child sleeping on his shoulders. It was true, this was such a different man than they'd known. He found himself liking Lucrecia's son more and more as they went, in spite of himself. _And I was one of those who helped bring him down before, _he thought ruefully. _I used to wonder if I'd done the right thing, aiding in his destruction after I'd promised to look after himI think, now, perhaps, I did._

He shook his head and followed the unlikely pair, his mind full of conflicting thoughts.

*****

AN: Drakonlily is completely to thank for Gally's awesome dialogue. I've decided that she is probably the BEST person I could write with, and it's fun to have someone ELSE get into my characters' heads for a change. ~~CG *WARK*


	18. Night on the Road from Junon

The third day found them halfway between Junon and...wherever Aerith supposedly was. Neither Gally nor Zack was particularly forthcoming on the location, but they'd seemed to work out their differences after the first day or so, and were now talking again.

After the dinner dishes had been washed in the nearby stream and the bedrolls had been laid out, Vincent stood and drew his coat around himself. "I'll keep watch tonight."

"Are you certain?"

The dark-haired man nodded. "I need some time to think. You get some sleep. I won't be far."

Sephiroth watched him melt into the darkness beyond the fire, then went to check on Gally. Of COURSE she had nothing, no supplies, no sleeping bag, so he'd been lending his coat to her for a bed. Once sure she was settled, he lay down and closed his eyes.

It was easy to slip into dreams when he had the Planet to lull him to sleep. He could feel the warmth of Aerith's body, just as if she was there, could smell the scent of her hair. He had the same dream night after night. Always he held her in his arms, only to wake in the morning to find himself curled around nothing but air.

The moon climbed through its path in the sky as the hours passed. Gally began to whimper in her sleep, kicking her legs until she woke suddenly, screaming so harshly she made no sound. The coat beneath her was wet with her tears. She crawled over to Sephiroth and poked him in the shoulder.

Immediately he sat up. "What is it?" He was still groggy, pulling himself out of the dream-Aerith's arms. "Gally?" He looked at the little girl's tear-streaked face.

She shook as sobs racked through her tiny body. "Sephy? C-can I sleep with you?" She managed to say between the broken and silent cries.

Automatically, instinctively, he reached out and gathered her into his arms. "What is it?" he asked again, gently, idly stroking her hair.

"I had a bad dream."

"What about?" It was so natural to do this, this is what one did when a child cried.

She buried her head in his shirt and mumbled something inaudible.

"It's okay." He hugged her. "Tell me. It might make you feel better." He didn't even notice how he began rocking her back and forth, soothingly. Her normal personality made it easy to forget that she was still a very, very young child.

"I'm a bad girl," she sniffled.

"No, you're not. Come on."

She shook her head and looked into his face, then it all came out in a rush. "I don't wanna hear people like Zack. I don't wanna! They aren't all nice. Daddy left cause I'm—I'm" She tried to force the words out, but they seemed to stick in her throat.

Something clicked in Sephiroth's mind. It was as if she'd been beaten into hiding her misery, as if crying aloud hadn't been permitted. He brushed one of her tears away with his thumb. "Go on."

"H-he said I was bad. Wrong...bad luck. Mama left him and now she's with Zack.." She began to quiet down. "I wanna be right. Not like this. I don't wanna hear them anymore, Sephy. I want it to be quiet."

"HE's the one who was wrong." He hugged her tighter. "You're not bad luck." _Back me up here, Zack._

Silence from the voices.

_Planet?_ he sent, wondering why the garrulous Zack had seemed to leave him alone. _Don't make me do this on my own, you two._

As if she heard his thoughts, Gally hugged her arms around his broad chest. "They never talk when you want them to." She continued to sob quietly.

"Of course. I noticed that. And then they talk when you want them to be quiet."

She looked at him again, tears still flowing down her face.

"Tell me what happened."

She shook her head fiercely, sending the brown curls flying.

He sat up properly and set her on his lap. It was a strange sensation for him to be comforting a child; he, the very man who had killed children without a thought. He wrapped the blanket around both of them. "Then what do you want me to do?"

She was immediately sorry for bothering him, it seemed. "I'm sorry..."

"Stop saying that." He tilted her chin up. She really did look exactly like Aerith would have as a child. More gently, he continued, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I just can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. Do you think I would punish you?"

"I—I—don't know," She replied, "My Daddy didn't wanna hear me cry. He used to get mad at me."

He felt anger towards this man he'd never met, welling up within him. "He was wrong. Did you know my...father...was the same way? He would hurt me if I cried." _Why am I telling her this? Since when did I care what a child thought?_ The answer, of course, came to him immediately: _Since I started this new life, and got to experience the things I'd passed over in my old one._

She wiped a red-rimmed eye, "Really?"

"Yes." He smiled, just the tiniest bit, and brushed her hair back from her face. "He stopped when I grew strong enough to fight him, but until then, I wasn't allowed to make a sound. It was very, very hard to do." His eyes glowed softly. "I promise I won't hurt you, Gally. Besides, Aerith would be angry at me if I did. She's just as nice and pretty as Zack said, but...I wouldn't want to make her mad. She's strong." He chuckled at the image of Aerith hitting him over the head with her staff.

She laughed, momentarily distracted. Then her chin trembled again. "But I tried to listen and he—he—he didn't just hurt me..." She had stopped crying but seemed on the verge of starting anew. "I told him to go away once. I begged, but he locked me in my room. And he hit Mama...She would pretend he didn't but I knew."

His arms curled more protectively around her. _Bastard,_ he thought, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind that said, _you were worse even than he._

She looked over her shoulder to the trees beyond, "Mama got a friend, he was nice. Daddy came and they fought two nights ago."

"Did you ever hear her friend's name? If it was two nights ago, he might still be nearby."

She seemed to watch something that frightened her. As if looking to him for protection, she clung close to a man who had terrified millions.

"I'm here, Gally," he whispered into her hair, "Don't be afraid."

She nodded, "They were looking for him. They hurt Mama, and then they chased me."

"Who? The men who we saw in the alley?"

She nodded. "Mama's friend said he would be back, but now we have to go to Corel for him. Daddy wants to hurt him. Mama said that we were going to run away. But I love my daddy. I just want him to love me back. But he can't cause I'm different. He said only people like Mama's friend could like me. Crazy people." Those tears seemed to want to come again, but she was cried out.

"Gally..." Sephiroth wished the man would appear so he could throttle him. How could someone be so cruel to a child? Someone other than Hojo, at least? "I want to have a nice long talk with your daddy someday. He should never have said anything like that to you." Inside, he seethed. He was already dreaming up creative ways to 'talk' to her father when they met...for he was quite certain, they would meet indeed. "Listen, we have to go get Aerith, and then we'll go to Corel and see if your mother's friend is there. All right?"

"Uh-huh." She sighed, snuggling closer to him. She appeared to be feeling better. "Uncle Vinnie is gonna go away for a while."

"Oh?" he frowned. "Where is Uncle Vin--I mean, where is Valentine going?"

She gave the General a knowing look. "He has an appointment."

Sephiroth's brows raised in question. "Really, now? Then he'll have to keep it. Is he coming back?"

"Yeah. He'll have a friend with him, too."

Sephiroth gave her a blank look. "Ah."

She yawned, "I'm sleepy" Then she looked around and bit her lip. "W-would you stay up till I fall asleep? You—I mean, you can put me back on the coat, but it's wet...and—and—and—"

He smiled weakly. "Of course, I'll stay up. You can sleep here, it's all right." He brushed her hair back again. "You know Aerith does that, too? She bites her lip whenever she's worried, or thinking. I think you're going to like her, you know that?"

She nodded wearily. He lay down on his side, letting the child curl up against him. It was like having a cat sleep beside him, she was so small. He pulled the blanket over them both, hoping his coat would be dry by morning. "Goodnight, Gally."

But she was already sound asleep.

*****

Vincent perched on an outcropping of stone, thinking. He held his PHS in his metal claw, watching it curiously. Gally had said he would be receiving a call soon, from someone who needed his help.

He sighed. He'd only wanted to withdraw from the world, once he'd helped defeat Sephiroth. And yet here he was, running all over the place with the formerly dead son of his lover and a small girl who spoke to the dead, going to rescue another formerly-dead friend who wasn't in danger yet, but she would be, according to Gallyhe sighed again and went to put the PHS away.

It rang, and he nearly dropped it in surprise.

"Hello?" he said, gingerly putting it to his ear as if afraid it would bite him.

"V-Vincent?" Tifa's voice trembled from the other end. He sat up straight.

"Are you all right?" he asked, worried. "What happened?"

She hesitated. Something was DEFINITELY wrong, he could tell. "Is—is _he_ still with you?" She didn't need to say Sephiroth's name; the disgust in her voice was enough to let him know who she meant.

"He is," he replied evenly, "Tifa, what is wrong?"

She launched into a tirade, barely taking a breath between words. He caught something about Cloud leaving. "Wait, Tifa, what was that?"

"He left, Vincent. He said he had to go find her. Before S-S—before _he_ could get to her." It sounded like something was breaking in the background. "He left. He decided that she couldn't make it on her own, so he left." She sounded dangerously close to breaking down. "I don't know what else to do, Vincent. He's obsessed with finding her."

"Calm down. Tell me what happened." His mind began working furiously. Cloud was out looking for Aerith, too? That promised to be a mess. "And put down whatever it is that you're about to throw."

She was quiet for a moment, then laughed ruefully. "You know me better than I thought." The sound of something heavy being set down came through the PHS. She took a deep breath, and he could practically see her centering herself. "Thanks, Vincent. I was just so angry at him. I know you don't like to be bothered—"

"Tifa," he interrupted, "It's all right. Now, where is he? When did he leave? Do you know what direction he started in?"

"He went North, toward Midgar first. I don't know, I think he thought she'd go to her church when she left. After that, I have no idea where he plans to go. He left this morning, so he won't reach the city for at least a few days."

"What kept him so long? She's been gone a month." _Three days to Midgar and a day to pick through the rubbleIf I were Cloud, where would I go next?_

"I tried to convince him that she wanted to be alone. He listened to me for a while, but we've been fighting about her ever since she left." Something that suspiciously resembled a choked-back sob came over the line. "I guess he got tired of talking about it."

_Stupid Cloud, _thought Vincent, _You have someone who's devoted to you, who stands by you through all that, and you throw it all away to chase after a phantom. _"Where are you now?"

"I'm still here, in Kalm." She sounded resigned. "As usual."

"Then stay there. I'll be a few days, but I'm coming out there. Will you wait?"

A small laugh, then, "I'm good at waiting."

"Stop it," he said warningly, "Cloud is an ass."

She laughed, for real this time. "You notice how I'm not arguing with you." There was another silence on the line, but one with less tension than before. "Vincentyou're really gonna come out here? I mean, why?"

He stood and stretched. "Because I'm only staying with Sephiroth until he finds Aerith. I've decided to give up being a recluse, considering how people won't leave me alone anyway. So, since I'm out and about, I might as well visit the one person other than Nanaki who made it worthwhile to wake up in the first place."

"Aww, Vincent, that's so sweet." She was being sarcastic now. That was a good sign.

"Tifa," he began, then stopped.

"You don't have to say anything. I—I think I understand. I'll be here."

Relieved, he smiled to himself. "I know you will. I'll be there in about a week. We should be meeting up with her in a couple of days. Once she's safe, I'll go straight to Kalm." _And gods help Cloud if he crosses my path on the way._

"Thank you, Vincent." She hung up. One more thing Vincent liked about Tifa; she didn't waste words when none were needed. He pocketed the PHS and headed back to camp. Sephiroth was sound asleep, arm draped over Gally like a father with his daughter.

Vincent raised an eyebrow, not really surprised at the bond that seemed to be growing between the two. He fed another log to the fire. So Gally had been right; someone had called him. And Tifa certainly needed help, even though she would swear otherwise.

He settled in for the remainder of the night.

*****

AN: Once again, I have managed to NOT thank my friend Drakonlily for providing the spark behind Gally's utter cuteness. Thank you so much, lil dragon. And if I forget to mention it again, I'll owe you 2 Rude fanpics.

~~CG *wark*


	19. The Last Fair of Autumn

Bright flags snapped in the breeze, colored lights were strung between poles that had been erected around the green. People were in festive moods, wearing their best clothing, wrapped in shawls and coats in the crisp air. This was the last chance for an outdoor party until Spring.

Challam and Lerna had a booth of their own; apparently, Lerna's homemade pickles and relishes were the favorites in town, so she sold them at every fair. Aerith tied Deicacos nearby and helped her sell the heavy glass jars. It had been a long time since she'd felt needed or useful, until she had decided a few days ago to stay in this village. Her skills as a healer would fill a niche in the community well. Soon, she would hang a shingle out in front of her little cottage after she'd had a chance to get settled.

Her presence certainly hadn't gone unnoticed. Lerna commented quietly to her husband that she'd never sold so much relish to so many young men before. With a chuckle, she said, "One would think indeed that they had heard somewhere that the stuff made them grow strong muscles or would make the girls like them more. They haven't left her a free moment all evening."

Challam smiled in return, then realized that Aerith was beginning to tire. "Child, let us take over for ye. Poor thing, haven't had a chance to enjoy the fair."

"Are you certain?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I feel like I owe you so much. I could have afforded the cottage rent as is, you didn't need to discount it so."

The farmer waved away her comments. "Go, go. We have seen fairs in plenty. This is yer first. Ye should enjoy it." To the eager young men who happened to hear him, he said, "And don't ye all be crowding the girl. Let her have some time. Ye'll get yer chance when the dancing begins."

The men grumbled good-naturedly, elbowing each other and calling their goodbyes to Aerith before heading off to one of the other booths. Aerith sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Challam. I didn't know how to tell them to leave me alone without hurting their feelings." She untied the apron from her waist and hung it on a nail. "I think I will go see what everyone else is selling."

Dry leaves crunched under her worn boots, the smell of smoke from cookfires wafted on the air. She wandered along the green, stopping at the decorated booths to sample pies and play games. The place she'd grown up in Midgar had had nothing like this, but she felt at home here. Deicacos walked at her side like a huge, feathery dog, eyes alert and watching over her.

When he snorted and butted at her shoulder, she laughed at him, catching his head in her hands and stroking the glossy black feathers back. "What is it, silly bird?" she asked, stretching out the last word in the manner Challam had. She liked the way people spoke here, as if they had all the time in the world.

Deicacos snorted, glaring at something behind her. She turned to see a man approaching her, one who had bought several jars of pickles from her earlier that day. He seemed to be unnerved a bit by the chocobo's reaction to his presence, but he smiled pleasantly at Aerith while keeping his distance.

"Is he safe?" He asked, raising an auburn brow and glancing at Deicacos. "He seems not to like strangers." He stood with his hands in the pockets of his homespun breeches, regarding her with hazel eyes from beneath a fall of wavy hair. The rest he wore tied in a queue at the back of his neck. He was handsome, a bit too square-jawed for Aerith's tastes, but she had no doubts he was popular with the local girls. Like every man here, it seemed, he wore his sleeves rolled back to expose his wiry forearms.

"He's just protective. Aren't you, Love?" She smoothed the ruffled feathers around the great bird's eyes. Casting an apologetic glance at the man, she said, "I'm so sorry, I know we've met, but I can't recall your name."

"It is no problem, Miss Aerith. Ye have had so many people to meet these past days. My name is Jared Oneail. I work in the weapons shop." He nodded toward another booth, where a whole arsenal was on display. Many of the men who had been trying to catch Aerith's eye earlier were now clustered around it, checking different swords and knives. "I figured the others were occupied, and ye were unaccompanied, so"

She smiled, a bit uncomfortably. He seemed nice, at least, but she really wasn't in the mood to have people start vying for her attention quite yet. "Ah. I see." Deicacos tossed his head, nearly pulling the reins from her hands. "Here, now, what has gotten into you?" She pulled him back down gently, then sighed. "I'm sorry, Jared, I need to go settle him down. Something has set him off, I don't know what it could be."

"Perhaps so many people around him?" Jared offered, still keeping well away from the deadly beak and claws. "He seems nervous about something."

"It's strange. He was fine up until a moment ago. If you'll excuse me?" She began to lead Deicacos away, but Jared caught at her arm. She stopped, startled, and looked from his hand to his face.

He pulled it away suddenly, looking embarrassed. "Miss Aerith, I do not mean to be so forward with ye. I merely wished to askwill ye be at the dancing tonight?"

Something made her want to say no; she would have really preferred to stay in tonight and read more of her book of poetry, curled up with a cup of tea. But then she thought about Challam and Lerna, and how much they'd hoped she would attend the fair and enjoy herself, and she knew she couldn't disappoint them. "I—I should be there, Jared, yes."

His face lit up. "And would ye then dance with me?"

She hesitated, then said slowly, "Perhaps I will. I do notfeel much like celebrating, I'm afraid. But I will try to. Is that all right?"

He seemed to study her with those speckled eyes. "Of course. Until tonight, then."

She could feel him watching her still as she walked away.

*****

The sun set, and the trio crested a hill that looked down over the little town. Gally clapped her hands in delight at the twinkling lights. "It's a party! It's a party!"

"Sit still," grumbled Sephiroth, glancing up at her. He grasped her legs more firmly when she bounced around on his shoulders. "Or I'll let go."

"Aww, you wouldn't, Sephy." She chirped with the certainty of a child who knew she was right. "Sephy, Sephy, Sefffffffffeeeeeee"

Vincent pretended to be studying the town in an effort not to smile. He liked Gally immensely, if for no other reason than she was a perfect foil for Sephiroth's ego. "Hush, Gally, we need to figure out what to do."

"'k, Uncle Vinnie." She busied herself with rebraiding her steed's' silver hair again.

The two men were suddenly all business. "There are a lot of people down there. Can't the Planet or Zack pinpoint her location? Is she even here?" Vincent asked, searching the crowd below.

Sephiroth's neon gaze swept over the dancing villagers as if they were unimportant. A small figure, clad in green, caught his eye. The Planet's whispered reassurance sent a shiver up his spine. "She's there. I knew it."

He realized that, once he'd found her, he couldn't stop looking at her. She was too far away for him to make out her features, but he'd dreamed about them every night for the past couple of months. He could practically feel her hair slipping through his fingers, could nearly hear her quiet steady breathing in his ear. His hands tightened momentarily on Gally's legs, and she squeaked. He came back to himself at her sound. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"Nuh-uh." She kicked her feet a little, thumping them on his chest. "You found her, you found her," she sang. "Can I pet her chocobo?"

"If you ask her, I'm sure she will let you." He kept his eyes on Aerith as he spoke. "Come on, we'll go down. I don't see anyone near her, Gally. Are you SURE she's in danger?"

"Yes!" she continued to sing, then grew serious. A murmur at the back of his mind told him that she and Zack were conversing. "We're early. She met him, though."

"The one who is going to try to hurt her?"

"Yessssss. He's gonna be in trouble, isn't he, Sephy?"

A smile that had little humor pulled at his lips. "Indeed."

Vincent stood, checking the Death Penalty even though he knew it was ready. "Then, shall we?" He started down the path to the village, but Sephiroth stopped him.

"Valentine, wait."

"What is it? Don't you want to get her?" Vincent wanted to get moving; there were other places he'd rather be.

"I don't want her to see us. Not yet; not until he goes after her. I won't be accused of murdering someone before he's done anything wrong."

Vincent stared at him. "You wouldn't let him—"

The silver-haired man snorted, lifting Gally down from his shoulders. "Of course not! But I want him to know just what he's done by offending her."

Gally skipped ahead past Vincent, laughing. "Party, party, partyyyyyyy!"

Vincent chuckled, understanding, and went to follow the enthusiastic little girl.

*****

Aerith fanned herself with her hand, panting from yet another reel. She'd had no shortage of dancing partners all evening, the men of the village falling all over each other to cut in. Jared had claimed her hand several times, but now she needed a rest.

Once or twice she spotted Challam and Lerna spinning through the crowd, laughing. _How nice it must be, _she thought wistfully, _to have someone to grow old beside._ As her eyes followed the happy pair, something beyond them caught her attention. A tall figure in black, with long pale hair? She looked again, heart stopping, wondering, but there was nothing there. _My imagination again, _she chided herself. _I should be careful or I'll be seeing him everywhere. But I could have sworn he was actually there..._

"Ye look to be deep in thought, Miss Aerith." Jared's voice seemed to come from right beside her ear, and she jumped. "Ah, I did not mean to disturb ye."

She turned her head to see him sitting close to her on the fence, watching her as ever. "Jared," she said as a greeting, not really knowing what else to say. He was beginning to make her uncomfortable.

He looked concerned when she did not speak further. "Are ye well? Perhaps a drink from the stream would help?" He held out his hand. "Come, I'll walk ye there."

"Really, I'm fine," she began, but the thought of the cool water did sound appealing. And she'd be able to escape the crush for a few moments "All right then. Water would be nice."

Jared frowned when she hopped down from the rail without taking his hand, but quickly erased it from his expression. She was going with him, that was enough for now.

*****

Gally hopped up and down at the edge of the town. "Can I go dance? Lookit! That's Challam! Hi, Challam!" She waved at a kindly-faced older man and ran up to him as if she knew him. "Where's Aerith?"

Challam seemed surprised at the sudden appearance of this exuberant child, but he had enough grandchildren to know how to deal with her. He crouched down before her, patting her on the head, and looked wonderingly into her eyes. "Child, ye look very like her. Are ye her daughter?"

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head. "She doesn't know me yet. She knows Sephy, though. And Uncle Vinnie."

The farmer looked up at the solemn pair of dangerous men. His eyes widened when he recognized Sephiroth, and he straightened. "Ye are the one she told us about, are ye not? And ye are who ye seem to be."

Sephiroth glanced away. "I am. And I am here to find her. Do you know where she is?"

Lerna came over to them, curious about the strange visitors. "Challam, who are ye speaking to—oh! Ye are—" she cut herself off at Sephiroth's gesture for silence. Continuing in a near whisper, she caught his hand. "—oh, Aerith will be so glad to find ye yet alive!"

"But where is she? I need to find her." He was growing impatient, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "She was over there just a moment ago."

Picking up the insistent Gally, Lerna looked about. "I thought I saw her going to yon stream. Jared was with her; she should be fine. Oh, child, what is the matter?"

"That's the man! Sephy, he's the one! You don't have time!" Gally had gone from bubbling and bouncy to frightened in seconds. "You gotta go help her!"

He shared a look with Vincent, who nodded and took off through the dancers. "Stay here with Challam. I will come back with Aerith. Calm down," he said, more gently, cupping her face, "She will not come to harm. I'll introduce you when we come back."

"'k," she sniffled, "You really gotta go. She's scared."

He disappeared into the crowd.

*****

"Jared?" Aerith called after her escort, "Wait up for me. I can barely see where I'm going." She narrowly missed tripping over a root. "Why does it feel like we're going up the side of the hill? I thought the stream was lower, near the town."

"It is," he said, giving her a hand, "But the spring is farther up. It's a nice place to sit."

She stopped. "What? I just wanted a drink of water. Where ARE you taking me?"

"I told ye, to the spring. I wished to have a few minutes alone with ye." In the darkness, he was merely a light-colored blur with glittering black eyes. The moon hid behind clouds, and suddenly, for the first time, Aerith began to feel afraid. She pulled her hand from his.

"I want to go back," she said, "I can do without a drink."

He caught her wrist and pulled her roughly forward. "Ye have come so far, and the spring is just ahead, Miss Aerith. And I wish to speak with ye alone."

She yelped, struggling against his grip. "Let go of me! Jared, please!" _Stupid, stupid girl, _she berated herself, _walking blithely through the woods with a stranger!_ "Let GO!" She wrenched away from him, stumbling back a few steps. They looked at each other, neither one expecting her to get free. She bolted.

He growled in frustration, then took off after her through the trees.

*****

Not a sound they made, running side by side over the leaves. The Planet urged them on, lending encouragement and worry to the swordsman, whose mood was picked up clearly by his companion. It was the thrill of the hunt, mixed with the fury of nature and a fierce protectiveness that Sephiroth had never felt before. They ran as if the trees didn't exist, as if fallen stone walls didn't cross their paths. Vincent kept half a step behind, knowing that Sephiroth would want to reach her first.

Then they heard a crashing, and a feminine voice swearing, and an angry male voice. Vincent fell back further, instinctively knowing to keep his presence hidden until the boy tried to escape, and then

Sephiroth knew what he planned and trusted him as he would one of his own men. He put on an extra burst of speed, knowing that even that slight noise would go unnoticed by his quarry. The anticipation of what he would do to the man who threatened Aerith was almost palpable. He looked forward to punishing the man, he realized, almost as much as he did having her near him again.

Almost, but not quite.

He reached the clearing he'd somehow known would be there, skirted the edge, and then turned to wait.

*****

"Leave me alone!" Aerith cried, ducking around the trees that seemed to part for her. She felt her ankle twist in a small hollow and gritted her teeth against the pain. A light oath escaped past her lips. Jared laughed harshly behind her, too close.

"Come back here, girl. Ye aren't being social, now," he taunted. Tiny branches whipped into his face and scored his arms. He had never been turned down before, the nerve of the wench to do so! He tore after her, anger building at his frustration.

Aerith knew that to stop would spell her doom. Her legs protested, her ankle and wrist throbbing, but still she forced her body to obey out of fear and despair. She stumbled into a small clearing as the moon suddenly came out from behind the clouds. So busy watching over her shoulder was she that she failed to notice the man in her way. When black-gloved fingers encircled her arms and crushed her in an almost savage hug, she tried to struggle.

Then a deep, familiar voice was murmuring in her ear, a heart she knew well beat under her hands, and a man she thought dead mesmerized her with his glowing eyes.

_"SephSephiroth!"_

Then Jared burst into the clearing, and the cool green of the General's gaze turned the burning, roiling color of raw Mako. Once more making sure she was secure in his arms, Sephiroth let the full effect of his presence settle over the villager.

Instinctively, Jared stopped and turned to go, only to find his way blocked by a nightmare of red and black. To the young man, it must have seemed as if the very forest had conjured up two warriors out of moonlight and air. One was made of shadows and ice, the other of blood and fire.

Jared Oneail fell to his knees in utter fear.


	20. Reunion and a Calm Moment

The clearing was silent, save for Jared's pitiful blubbering. He had seen two demons rise up out of the very forest, right out of thin air! The red creature terrified him, and the pale one was no better.

The red one stood beside him, staring down dispassionately with eyes the color of blood. Jared swore that he could see the very depths of hell within them. The pale one held Aerith close, its green eyes like a river of burning Mako. He could feel the fury coming off the pale one in waves, though it was somewhat reined back. Aerith wept and clung to the demon as if he was a long-lost lover.

"Hush, Aerith," Sephiroth murmured for her ears alone. He brushed her hair back from her face, a gesture that had somehow become natural for him. "I have you. You're safe now."

"Is it really you?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. Her fingers curled about the lapels of his coat. "Are you really here?"

"I am. Are you all right?" At her wordless nod, he glared furiously at the wretched boy.

Vincent looked at the two and then he, too, stared at Jared, his fiery eyes boring through him. "What should we do with this one?"

"Kill him..." Sephiroth growled, but Aerith cried out.

"Please—" Jared started, only to be cut off by Vincent.

"Was I asking you?" He looked to Aerith. This was old hat to him. One of the first thing Turks learned was how to get a confession from a frightened target. It was almost enough to make him want to be part of the world again.

"Vincent, please..." She looked uncertainly at Jared, then buried her face against Sephiroth's chest. "I don't care what else you do, but please don't kill him."

Vincent pulled out the Death Penalty and cocked it. "Well, that can be more fun in the long run..."

Jared whimpered. "What—what are you?"

"We're the stuff of your nightmares, boy," Vincent walked around the sniveling Jared. "Anything you want to ask him, Sephiroth? Aerith?"

Sephiroth's hands tightened around Aerith. The very thought of Jared hurting her..."I want to know what he thought he'd do...afterward." 

Jared worked his mouth but nothing came out. Finally, he managed, "I—I—didn't do—"

"How were you going to silence her?" Sephiroth barked. "What were you willing to do?" 

Vincent nudged Jared with his boot. "Talk, dammit. I really hate whimpering."

The words came out in a rush, almost inaudible. "I was going to tell her to be quiet or leave town. I didn't think she would even be staying and—" Jared's voice left him again and he shook, afraid to look at the ex-Turk behind him.

Vincent sent a glare at Sephiroth that plainly said he had heard enough. "While his discourse is certainly stimulating, can I shut him up yet?"

Sephiroth felt the same way. His fingers itched to pull Masamune free and lodge it in the boy's body someplace painful. "I won't stop you from killing the little bastard."

"NO!" Aerith cried. "You can't!"

"Aerith," he murmured placatingly, "You heard him. You know what he was going to do."

She shook her head fiercely. "I know, but it doesn't matter. I gave myself to the Planet two years ago for a reason."

The boy whined. "Please, don't—"

Vincent cuffed him roughly on the back of the head. "You will speak only when spoken to." He fixed his red eyes on Aerith. "Very well, I will not kill him." _Unless I can get him to beg me to._

"He isn't worthy of your compassion, Aerith," the General spat. He gave the impression of being held back, barely, by Aerith's hand on his chest. She possessed more power than she knew.

Vincent spun the chamber of his weapon, causing Jared to shake more. Closing it and cocking it again, he looked up to the two lovers. Aerith had drawn her bodyguard's attention to her again, and now they were lost in each other's eyes. He crouched behind Jared, motioning to Sephiroth. "Do you have any idea what he would have done to you if we hadn't caught you at just this moment?"

Afraid to speak, Jared shook his head.

"Well, I am certain that you would still be alive. However, I doubt that you would want to be so."

Jared trembled.

"Then, I would have gotten a hold of you." He laughed. "And we would have had some fun. I don't take kindly to my friends being harmed." _I haven't felt this alive in yearsmaybe I really should come out of retirement._ "Anything else, you two?" Vincent asked, standing. "I hate to interrupt your little reunion, but you said I couldn't kill him. So what do we do with him now?"

Sephiroth rumbled, "I still think we should kill him. He's a waste of good air."

"Well, then, there are two votes for killing him, but Aerith disagrees."

Shouts drifted up from the path. Challam's voice could be heard over all of them, "Find the boy! We'll try him in the morning! And don't get in the way of her friends!"

"Oh, here comes the cavalry." Vincent patted Jared on the shoulder. "I do hope I run into you again someday, in private" 

Jared slumped over in a faint, unable to withstand any more.

Noting the look that Aerith gave him, Vincent shrugged. "I didn't do it."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "The villagers will deal with him." The pain was coming back to her wrist and ankle again, making her sag against Sephiroth. He looked worried and picked her up carefully. In a weary voice, she said, "It's good to see you, Vincent."

"You. as well, Aerith." He looked at Jared's prone form and walked over to his friends. Death Penalty disappeared once more into the folds of his coat.

"I'm all right, Seph, Vincent. Really." Her head drooped against Sephiroth's shoulder. "Honestly."

Vincent snorted. "Oh, just let him carry you."

She smiled at him. "All right. If you insist."

Challam burst into the clearing, with what appeared to be every father in the village behind him. Two of the men raced forward and caught Jared up in disgust. One of them grunted. "Coward, can't even face his consequences like a man."

The farmer strode up to them as the men dragged Jared away. "Every man was out for his blood the moment the girls started talking. Seems he's tried to do this afore." He sighed, then hid a smile when he noticed Aerith being held lovingly up off the ground. "Sephiroth, sirrah, my wife took yer little girl to our house, if that's all right. She's been put to bed there."

Sephiroth barely heard the man speaking. He only nodded without looking away from the woman in his arms. Their eyes met, and instinctively he pulled her closer.

Challam leaned over to Vincent. "They didn't hear a word I said, did they?" he chuckled.

"No, I don't believe they did." The dark man shook his head. "Tell them I say good luck, and to be careful."

"Ye are leaving?" The farmer asked, looking surprised.

Vincent had already turned around. Remembering what Gally had told him, he cracked a smile. "I have an appointment."

Challam watched him go, then looked back at the couple. "Sirrah, perhaps ye should get her to her home. That leg doesn't look good."

Aerith managed to drag her eyes away from Sephiroth's. "I—almost don't notice it," she murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Seph blinked. "Yes, um, lead the way?" She didn't weigh anything to him. Hell, he himself was floating.

"'Tis down this way." Challam recognized the look on Sephiroth's face...it was the same look he himself had once worn when he'd met Lerna, years ago. "Follow that path, and ye'll see my house. Miss Aerith has rented the cottage next door. I have to go see that they don't kill that boy out of hand." He gestured in the direction and smiled. "Miss Aerith knows the way."

Sephiroth nodded and took off in the direction Challam had indicated. He loved the way Aerith snuggled into his arms, amazed at the turn of events. "So, what have you been up to?" he said softly as they walked, "That is, other than worrying me?"

"Have you been worried?" She sighed. "I'm sorry."

He nuzzled her neck. He couldn't help himself. "How could I _not_ be worried? I finally got to the point where I was well enough to come for you, only to be told you had run away. And no one knew where you'd gone."

She blushed and held him tighter. "I thought I was alone. I didn't want to stay in Kalm anymore. How was I to know you were even alive? I thought..." she shuddered. "Gods and Planet both, I thought you were dead." The memory of Cloud standing before her, dripping with Sephiroth's blood, brought tears to her eyes.

"Vincent found me and healed my wounds. I wanted to come for you sooner." They reached the bottom of the path and left the forest for the road into town. "I left the moment I was able."

It felt so good to be in his arms! Aerith never thought she'd be so happy to see anyone in her life. "I'm so glad to have you back, Sephiroth," she whispered as they headed toward her house. 

"So you promise to quit running off from me then?" Gods, she was here, she was safe. That was all that mattered to him.

Aerith's arms tightened around his neck. "I promise. If I'd known you were looking for me, I'd have gone to find you, too. But since I didn't know, I've been trying to find a place to settle. Cloud—" he couldn't miss the way she tensed, "—and Tifa wanted me to stay with them, but I hated him so much..."

And Aerith hated no one.

At the mention of his rival's name Sephiroth scowled. "Don't worry. I am here now, and I promise I won't leave you again." _NEVER againyou wait till I see you, Strife._

"I know," she murmured, pulling away enough to look into his eyes. It was something she thought she'd never be able to do again. Her fingers brushed along the side of his face. When had he become so important to her? She remembered the way she'd seen him last, the way he'd kissed her before he leapt over the side of the Highwind to follow Cloud.

It had been months, but right now it felt like only moments had passed. He was not the same man who had led them on a chase all over the world, two years ago, not the same man who had killed her without a second thought. For the first time, Aerith was glad to be alive once more. For the first time since they'd been separated, she thanked her Cetra ancestors and the silent Planet for bringing her back.

"What are you thinkng about?" He had been watching her, how her face moved, how her hair waved, how the lashes over her tired eyes fluttered. He was totally oblivious to their surroundings; she was all that he could see.

They had reached the pair of houses on the edge of the village. Challam and Lerna's whitewashed farmhouse stood proudly beside Aerith's little stone cottage. Lerna came out to meet them, looking worried.

Aerith noticed the woman approaching them, and moved up to nuzzle him back, whispering, "I'll tell you later."

"Sirrah, is she all right? Aerith, child, are ye well? Jared did not hurt ye?" Lerna wrung her hands on her apron.

"My friend and I got there in time." Sephiroth still wanted to kill the little whelp. He would have loved to see Vincent torment him more, at the very least. "Challam went into the village to make certain they took him into custody. He mentioned they would try him in the morning."

Lerna breathed a sigh of relief. "Ah, well then. I have half a mind to go punish the boy myself!" She looked indignant. "But I am glad to see ye are well. And sirrah, yer little girl is asleep in our house, if ye don't mind. I will bring her over in the morning after breakfast." She grinned at Aerith, who blushed again. "Ye two need to talk, I think. This young woman would never complain, sirrah, but she has missed ye so."

Aerith blushed harder. "I made no secret that I had lost someone dear. Besides," she asked Sephiroth, "What is all this I hear about you and a little girl? And here I thought you didn't like children."

He had to force himself to respond. It was just so easy to get lost in studying her face, or in the warmth of her body in his arms. "She latched on to me," he snorted. "I was advised to take her along and so I did."

Lerna laughed. "She could be yer child, Aerith dear. She looks just like ye. But go, I'm keeping ye here, and ye are not getting any rest. I will talk to ye on the morrow." She turned with a wave. "Go, go. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied in a distant voice, already refocused on Aerith.

"Goodnight, Lerna." Aerith looked up at Sephiroth, meeting his intense gaze. She cleared her throat nervously. "Umm...That's my house there. I was going to live there and become a healer for the town."

"Then I will bring you back here when we're done. But first, I'm afraid we have some traveling to do." He set her down reluctantly as he opened her door, only to scoop her up again to enter it. "Where is your room?"

"Up the stairs...it's the one on the left." She buried her face in his shoulder. "I know I said it already, but I'm so glad to have you back, Seph."

"It's good to be back. You know, it's funny. It always seemed to me that you were with me the whole time. Now that you're really here, it's even better." He spoke softly as he carried her up the stairs, then put her down on the bed. He checked her injured ankle for swelling, and finding none, said, "It looks like your leg will be fine. You just wrenched it. Stay off it for the rest of the night, and you'll be fine come morning. Do you want me to get you anything?"

She shook her head, twining her arms about his neck. "Only you."

"You couldn't pay me to leave." He resisted the urge to push her shoulders down into the feather mattress, to kiss her with all the longing he had felt for the past months.

She touched his face and brought it close to hers. "Don't leave me again," she whispered.

"I won't." His eyes held hers, the same promise within them.

Her breath hitched. "Then kiss me."

He did so, gently touching his lips to hers. He was afraid to hurt her, afraid to rush her heart. Of their own accord, his arms slid around her, and before he knew it, he'd pulled her onto his lap. Their tongues brushed against each other, their fingers catching in each other's hair as the kiss deepened. Her light moan was echoed by his own when he finally did push her gently back to the bed.

Aerith responded to him with more vehemence than he expected. She reveled in the feel of his mouth on hers and the way he cradled her against him, as if he was holding a precious, breakable object. This wasn't one of the lonely dreams she'd had, it wasn't a fantasy brought on by reading Lowell Barron's poetry. It was real, HE was real. She had the proof, right there in her arms.

He broke their kiss to look at her again. "Gods, I dreamed of this every night."

"Oh, Seph..." Her hands cupped his face. "I love you."

He paused. No one had ever said those words to him before. He had only allowed himself to think it once, back on the Highwind, and he had said it aloud to Vincent when he made the decision to search for Aerith. But did he have the courage to say it to her, now? With her eyes deep and gleaming in the darkness? With her hands around his neck, tracing through his hair? With her lips parted invitingly, waiting for the next time he would meet them with his own?

"Aerith, I—" he began, haltingly.

She smiled. "Yes?"

_TELL HER_, the Planet urged.

**_Go on, Seph!_** Zack chimed in.

_Will you both please SHUT UP?_ He nearly growled aloud, eyes closed. He opened them to find Aerith regarding him with amusement. "I'm sorry. There were voices in my head."

She chuckled. "I know."

"I was going to say before I was interrupted," he said softly, dipping his head to kiss from her jaw to her ear, "that I love you, as well." His breath fluttered across her neck as he spoke.

She arched up to press her body against his. "Stay, then. Please?"

He smiled. "As you wish."

*****

Sunlight poured through the bleached muslin curtains, bathing the whole room in white.

Aerith stirred. This was her favorite part of the morning, before she opened her eyes, before she found herself alone, again. This morning, however, the sensation of being with him was stronger than ever. She snuggled closer to a warm, smooth chest, her head pillowed on what felt like a strong arm. She could swear she heard him breathe, felt his heart beat. When she inhaled, the scent of wood smoke and man filled her awareness. The dream was becoming more and more real every time she woke. With a sigh, she realized she'd need to get up sooner or later.

She opened her eyes, only to find that it wasn't a dream this time.

His arm tightened around her as he mumbled in his sleep. Strands of silvery hair splayed out over the pillow, his long bangs drifting over his face. He looked peaceful and comfortable with his arms protectively holding her, and the hint of a smile curling his lips.

Tears sprang into her eyes. He was really here! After all those nights of wishing, all the months of being alone, her bodyguard had come for her when she needed him most. She couldn't resist touching him, though she didn't want to wake him just yet. Aerith reached up a hand to trace his jaw. 

Bright green eyes snapped open, then closed halfway. "Good morning," he said, his voice deep with grogginess.

Breathless, she tried to keep her lip from trembling. "'M-morning." If last night hadn't happened, she would have said that this moment was the happiest in her life.

"Are you all right?" His glowing eyes searched hers for the reason for her apparent sadness.

"I'm fine...now."

He sat up slightly, brushing her hair from her face. "You look troubled.."

She shook her head, burying her face against his broad chest. "No, I'm just...so happy. I thought...when I opened my eyes, you'd be gone. But you're here. You're really here!"

"What do you mean?" All this time he had felt almost childish about how he kept dreaming of her. Was she really feeling the same way?

"It was always so real. I would dream about you...Sometimes, I could smell the camp fire, or feel your breath on my skin. But when I woke...you'd be gone. It happened all the time. I would cry some mornings, it hurt so badly."

_You know, someone could have told me this,_ he thought to the Planet. 

It sighed. _WOULD NOT HAVE MADE IT ANY EASIER._

"I had that same dream." He hugged her. "But you are here now. "

"And so are you." Her own arms tightened around him. "Kiss me."

He readily obliged, caging her within his arms and letting his mouth find hers. She was so sweet, so responsive to him! Sephiroth chuckled low in his throat. "You are so beautiful," he said reverently, moving his hands over her skin to rest on her hips. He pulled her against him, grinning wolfishly. "I want more."

The loud bang of a door opening downstairs broke their reverie. "Gally," he breathed, "Dammit, she couldn't sleep in this once." He sat up with a great sigh. "You'd better cover up."

Footsteps ran around, clomping on the wooden floor of the cottage. A high-pitched voice drifted up to them, shouting enthusiastically.

"They're upstairs!" Those feet pounded up the stairs and ran unerringly to Aerith's room. The door was flung wide, and a little brown-haired figure barrelled into the room, launching itself at Sephiroth. "SEFFFFEEEEE!"

The last thing Aerith expected was to see him catch the blur, pry it off his neck, and set it down on his lap. "Who," he admonished, "ever taught you to barge into people's rooms without knocking first?"

"Aww, you were up." The child pulled on a lock of his hair. "Wow, your hair is messy, Sephy!" 

Sephiroth brushed the girl's own hair back without thinking much about it. "Yours is worse, so don't criticize mine, little one."

Aerith looked in surprise at the little girl. She was even more amazed at how Sephiroth acted with her. "Good morning. And who are you?"

"I'm Gally." The child smiled brightly. She cocked her head to the side for a second. "You're really pretty."

"Hi, Gally. I'm Aerith." Her own smile grew wider. "And thank you. You're very pretty yourself." She opened her arms and let the girl climb over to them. "I hear you're traveling with Sephiroth."

She received an uninterested nod in reply. There seemed to be more important issues on Gally's mind. "You have a chocobo?" She asked excitedly. "Can I ride him? I wanna ride a chocobo."

Aerith laughed. "I do indeed have a chocobo. His name is Deicacos. He's probably out in the paddock with Nitta. If you go down there and wait for us, I'll introduce you."

"Can I pet him? Can I ride him? What color is he?" Gally bounced with each question.

"Yes, yes, and he's a black choco. I will be happy to let you meet him, but you have to promise me you won't go INTO the paddock, okay? Wait for me."

Sephiroth, watching the exchange, shook his head in surprise. _Gods, they look more alike than I thought. _"Are you going to listen to Aerith, Gally?"

The little girl nodded. Again she cocked her head and giggled. "Nuh-uh. You tell em." She scampered out of the room, the front door shutting behind her. "Hurry! I wanna pet the choco!"

**_Aww, Sephy, you're so cute! _**Zack teased in a knowing voice.

_It's a good thing you're dead, Zack, because I'd kill you otherwise._

**_Right. Want me to tell her you don't like her then?_**

_NO. I do NOT like kids. Just that one is acceptable._

Aerith raised an eyebrow at Sephiroth, unaware he was conversing with someone else. "How sweet, you brought me my very own child! And here I never knew you liked children."

Suddenly aware of how this looked, he balked. "Not at all! I can't stand them!" 

"Right. I could see the hatred in your eyes as you hugged her." Aerith giggled and snuggled up to him for one last hug before hopping out of bed. 

"You don't have to get up, you know."

Aerith grinned playfully. "Catch me, then." She winked as she pulled on a sweater and jeans.

He jumped up. "Oh no, I just traversed half the planet for you."

She let him pick her up in a powerful hug. "Half the planet, really?" Her fingers wove into his hair. "I suppose this means you won't let me go again?"

"Never." He nuzzled the side of her neck. "I suppose Gally will get tired of waiting and run right back up here if we're not down there in a minute."

She sighed. "I think you're probably right. We'd better go." She twisted her hair into a messy bun and secured it with a ribbon. "Later, though, we have more catching up to do."

Sephiroth smirked and got dressed.

Aerith felt wonderful. She felt refreshed, alive, for the first time in months. Knowing that Sephiroth had NOT died had gone a long way to making her feel better. Last night hadn't hurt, either. She wondered how she was managing to keep all her happiness inside. He had been...wonderful. Nothing she'd dreamed had prepared her for the amazing tenderness he'd shown her. He had taught her what to do last night, guided her toward ecstasy and back down again before they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms. Now she looked forward to the next time...She skipped down the stairs of the cottage and grabbed a sweet roll from the kitchen before running lightly out the door.

Sephiroth followed her at a more sedate pace, watching her amusedly. Munching on a roll of his own, he studied her form as she ran ahead of him. He'd never seen her in jeans before. He made a mental note to see her in them more often in the future. Out of them, too.

_AND HERE YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WHEN YOU FOUND HER._

_Oh, be still._ His thoughts were tinged with humor, though, and the Planet laughed. 

Aerith trotted ahead, turning around and walking backwards for a few steps so she could look at Sephiroth. She wore a mischeivous smile on her face, a knowing look that promised something for him later. Then she winked at him and spun on her heel. They found Gally waiting impatiently, just outside the pen.

"Can I go in yet?" The child bounced from foot to foot.

"NO," Sephiroth responded, surprising even himself with this sudden parental protectiveness. "It's dangerous if you don't know about chocobos."

Climbing in between the bars of the fence, Aerith said more gently, "No, Gally, wait here. I'll let you know when to come in. Okay?"

Gally only smirked as if she knew something. "'K."

Sephiroth leaned on the fence near Gally, one eye on her and the other watching after Aerith. He was just getting used to her in pants, and he very well liked it. _Did I really tell her I loved her?_

**_Took you long enough._**

Sephiroth deliberately ignored his friend, letting his mind dwell more on the previous night. She was perfection, pure and simple. It would not have surprised him in the slightest to find that she'd been created specifically for him. He suppressed a shiver at the memory of her lithe body arching up beneath his, those long legs wrapped about his waist, her breath coming hard and sharply in his ear. The more he saw of her, the more he was determined to stay with her. Heaven and Hell help whoever would say otherwise.

Aerith flashed a knowing smile at him, as if she heard his thoughts. She walked a few yards into the paddock, putting her hands around her mouth like a megaphone. "Deicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacoooooooooooos!" she called. An answering cry like that of a hunting bird echoed back, and the sound of rapid thumping footsteps could be heard.

Two chocobos, one yellow and one black, thundered up over the hill. It looked as if they were going to run her over, but they stopped abruptly in a spray of dirt and grass. The black was massive, with a fiercely hooked beak and heavy, clawed toes. He snorted and pawed at the ground, fluffing his glossy feathers.

Aerith threw her arms around the monster's neck and motioned for Gally and Sephiroth to join her. "Come on, meet Deicacos! The yellow one is Nitta; she's Challam's. They get along well."

Sephiroth's eyes widened at the huge chocobo. When Gally rushed out to touch it, he quickly pulled her back to him. "Aerith, where did you find that thing!?" 

"I bought him in Sanford. Come on, he's really sweet." She smiled.

Gally struggled. "Awww, c'mon, Sephy! I wanna pet 'im!"

Reluctantly, he let her go. He hung back, then decided that he'd rather be closer to the girls if this beast decided to attack.

Aerith cuddled the big bird's head as if he were a kitten. "Here, Gally, put out your hand."

The tiny child was dwarfed by the massive creature. She chirped a friendly, "Hallo!"

Deicacos blinked his great blue eyes at her, then stretched his head down to her level.

"How are you today?" She asked politely. "Wow, he's soft!"

He whuffed gently, nudging her with his beak. Gally giggled. "I am good, thank you."

Aerith's smile widened. "He likes you, Gally." She looked up at Sephiroth. "Come on, you too."

Sephiroth moved forward, ready for anything as the bird touched the girl. He put one hand on Gally's shoulder and glared at Deicacos.

The chocobo tensed as Sephiroth approached. Warily, he straightened until they were at eye level with each other. He snorted more forcefully, pawing at the ground. However, he did not make any threatening moves, merely waited.

Sephiroth put his arm around Aerith. The moment he touched her, Deicacos stomped a foot, clacking his beak.

"Aren't you going to pet him, too, Seph?" Aerith asked. She reached out her hand to scratch above the monster's eyes.

Sephiroth shook his head. _What a huge brute. I suppose I'm glad she had something to look after her when I couldn't be there. _He extended his hand.

Without warning, the chocobo's head snaked out and his beak snapped, just close enough to Sephiroth's hand to graze it. Though the skin didn't break, Sephiroth definitely felt the breeze of its passing. His eyes narrowed and he took a half step forward. "Why you—"

Aerith was scandalized. "Why, Deicacos! What has gotten into you?" She held Sephiroth back and took his hand. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No," he growled, pride stung, "But I think he needs to learn who is boss..."

The chocobo reared his head back and squealed indignantly.

Aerith stepped between them. "I don't know why he would do such a thing. He's always been protective of me, though...perhaps he just needs to get used to you. He was sweet to Gally."

"Sephy?" The child tugged at the leg of his pants.

"Not now, Gally." Sephiroth glared at the chocobo.

She giggled as she skipped past the adults and up to the bird. Again she looked up. "Can I go for a ride?"

He lowered his head once more and whuffed softly, ruffling her bangs and making her laugh.

"I think that's a yes, Gally." Aerith grinned. She looked back up at Sephiroth. "It will be all right. I'll be with her."

Sephiroth snorted. "I don't know how you trust that beast"

**_If I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried for Gally._** Zack sounded amused.

_Well, I'm not. I couldn't care less. It's Aerith I worry about, Aerith alone._

**_Liar._**

Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest. "I should go see if there's a place around here to buy another chocobo. We'll need it." He looked down at Aerith, expression softening. "I'll meet you in the house when you get back."

She put her hands on his chest and kissed him quickly, dancing away before he could get his own arms around her. "All right."

He threw a look at the chocobo before heading out of the paddock. _That bird and Iwe will most definitely have a discussion._

"Come on, Gally. We'll have a quick ride." Aerith touched a smug-looking Deicacos on the shoulder, commanding, "Down." He obeyed without hesitation, crouching low enough for Aerith to mount and pull Gally up in front of her. She showed Gally how to hold on to the thick feathers on his shoulders, since they had no saddle or bridle. They took off at a run, leaving Nitta to wander into the barn.

The little girl was a natural rider. Aerith took her around the whole paddock, the two of them laughing together as they splashed through the stream and leapt over a fallen tree. At one point, however, Gally became quiet. She cocked her head to the side as if she was listening to something

Aerith noticed the change in the child's behavior, and finally her curiosity got the better of her. She knew when someone heard a silent voice; she had plenty of experience in that. "Gally, who are you listenening to?"

The girl blinked. "Huh? Oh... uhm..."

"You can tell me. I used to be able to hear the Planet." Aerith spoke encouragingly, ignoring the pang she felt at not being able to hear it any more.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Zack just talks to much. He says that you used to hold his mouth shut sometimes."

"What?" Had she heard right? "Z-Zack?" Her old boyfriend? The one who died years ago? Speaking to this little girl?

Gally nodded. "You're not mad, are you?" She looked is if she was afraid that would be the case.

Aerith realized Gally had spoken again. "Oh, sweet, of course not. I'm just...surprised. I knew Zack a long time ago." She thought about the book of poetry she still read every night, and the signature within. "And yes, I DID hold his mouth shut. More than once." She smiled at the memory.

"He also says he's happy for you."

"Why is that?"

"Cause you can put up with Sephy." Gally's spirits picked up quickly at Aerith's acceptance. "He says it isn't easy." Then she giggled, "But Sephy just pretends to be mean. Like Uncle Vinnie."

That made Aerith smile. "Uncle Vinnie? That's new. As far as Seph, goes, though, I don't think of it as putting up with him. He's just not used to being around people who care about him. Now, Zack...that was someone who could try the patience of a saint. You can tell him I said that," she added with a grin.

She giggled, "He says to do this." She stuck her tongue out and made a face.

Aerith laughed and hugged Gally close. "Does Sephiroth know you talk to Zack?"

"Yeah, he knows all about it. I talk to a lot of people, like my mama, and Zack, and, wella lot of people. They aren't all nice like Zack. So he hangs around a lot."

"Well, you can tell Zack I'm glad he watches over you. For all his joking, he always had a good heart. I used to like him, very much." She sighed and turned Deicacos back toward the barn. As they began working their way up the hill, she said, "Are you often bothered by the ones who aren't so nice?"

She nodded. "If they want something."

"What do you mean? What would they want?" Aerith's delicate brow furrowed in thought.

Gally jumped, looking over her shoulder. "They want lotsa stuff. Some of them just like to scare me. But we gotta go, we're late." Her own little eyebrows knitted together, "Zack lost track of time."

Aerith had a hundred more questions, but she said nothing as they rode back. She was unwilling to overwhelm Gally this soon after meeting her, and she wanted the child to like her. Instead, she kicked Deicacos into a swift lope back up to the barn. She could speak to Sephiroth about it later.


	21. What A Friend Does

][Chapter 21][ 

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Tifa and Vincent belong to Square/Enix. 

Author's Note: I don't normally care for these, but since it's been FOREVER since I updated. . .First, thanks to everyone who has asked about this fic. I have seen the reviews and received your emails. I'm sorry it took so long, and this update doesn't even really have much AeriSephy goodness. More of that is coming, but there are other characters to focus on for a bit. Vincent and Tifa have a rough road ahead of them, and don't forget about the rest of AVALANCHE! 

Author's Note Addendum: This is important. As usual, if it hadn't been for Drakon, this chapter would never have seen the light of day. She talked out Vincent in the original version of this conversation, and I am continually remiss in thanking her for her insights into his characterization. 

Good Dragon. *gives cookie* ;) 

Thanks again for reading! 

*wark* 

***** 

The clouds sped across the sky, highlighted by the moon. Vincent ran for the second time that night, only this time he was on his own mission. If someone had seen his thoughts, they would have been shocked at what raced through his mind. 

Vincent Valentine had never liked Cloud Strife. 

Hells, he hadn't really liked any of AVALANCHE. Nanaki had been the closest thing to a friend he'd had in the group; the beast had been levelheaded, intelligent, and knew when Vincent wanted to be left alone. But even his so-called friendship with the son of Seto would not have been enough to drag him from his solitude. 

When they had woken him, he had been furious. Not at their intrusion, but at the situation the world had been put in during his years of slumber. He had gone with them out of some twisted feeling of duty, to make up for his failure to stand up to Hojo all those years ago. As if saving the Planet would somehow equal his continual habit of letting Lucrecia down. To fight and kill the child he had sworn to protect--just as he had sworn to protect her. 

But he had done it, he had been there when Meteor was repelled, when Seraph Sephiroth had been destroyed, when Jenova had thrashed one last time and lay still. 

And so here he was now. 

He felt somewhat better about having helped Sephiroth this time around. For there were two other members of AVALANCHE he had liked in some ways, who he had felt the need to protect. One was, obviously, Aerith. 

Although...she had had a fatal air about her, something that he had always been able to recognize. He knew from the moment he met her that she was ready to die, and she knew that he knew. It had always been an unspoken thought between them, and he had once found her cheerful personality merely sad. He did not understand how one could willingly sacrifice oneself. Even in his altered state, he had clung to life with a viciousness and tenacity that had made lesser men shudder. Perhaps it was a gift, perhaps it was a flaw. But he did not believe in giving up without a fight. He would cling tooth and nail to this life of his, if only to continue to atone for his past sins. 

He leapt across a river, barely getting his feet wet in his speed. Now that Aerith was safe with Sephiroth, he could worry about the other person he had wanted to protect. 

_Tifa. . ._

He almost stumbled at the thought of her name. 

She would have been furious with him for even thinking of protecting her. But for all her fighting skills, and her street smarts, she was in many ways far more vulnerable than Aerith had ever been. She possessed a spirit that could stand up to anything in the world. . .with the exception of what Cloud was doing to her now. Vincent snarled as he ran, a red and black shape flickering between the trees. 

Cloud Strife, the arrogant boy who had once led AVALANCHE, who had grated on his nerves from moment one. Once, Vincent had been willing to step aside and let Tifa be with her beloved Cloud, but not anymore. He would not let that boy lead her around anymore. He had had his chances. Now, it was time for Vincent to intervene before Strife destroyed her heart as surely as he had nearly destroyed Aerith's this time around. 

Thank the gods that he'd reached Sephiroth before it was too late. But that was an unnecessary concern now. Sephiroth had been reunited with Aerith, and they were starting on their own journey together. 

_Tifa. . ._

And suddenly, he was at her door, all other thoughts vanishing. He had found her house without even knowing exactly where she lived. He raised his hand to knock when it opened as if by silent command. 

Tifa stood there, her wine-toned eyes red-rimmed with old and new tears. But who would notice that? Cloud certainly never did. Would he even notice how she held herself? How her jaw was set, her eyes angry? 

She stood there for a beat longer then necessary. Her knuckles were bruised and bleeding from a fight in which she had no opponent. Finally, she brushed the hair from her face. "Vincent?" 

He stared at her across her threshhold. "Tifa. . .what . . ." Rage began to build inside him. Red eyes narrowing, he glanced behind her. "He hasn't come back, has he?" 

She backed up, opening her mouth for a moment to defend Cloud, then thinking better of it. She stared down at her bleeding hand. "Did you think he would?" 

"No," he said, "And I don't know if I hoped he would be here or not." Vincent sighed. "Tifa, may I come in?" 

She moved to let him in, almost absent-mindedly. "Don't mind my mess," she said lamely. It was all she could do not to slam the door behind him. 

He ignored it, watching only her. Broken glass crunched beneath his boots. "What have you been doing since he left?" he asked bluntly. 

She bit the inside of her cheek. "Thinking, I guess. You want a drink while I clean my hands off?" 

"No, thank you." His words were clipped. He barely held his anger back. This was not the woman he'd expected to find. Right then, he made his plans. 

She walked into the kitchen and poured alchol on her hands. She didn't wince, she made no sound. THIS pain she could bear. She could handle this. She laughed darkly. "You must think I am damned pathetic," she called from the kitchen. Hot water ran over the wound and washed the glass from her knuckle. 

"I think you have a very creative way of letting out your frustrations." He stood in the doorway, watching her work. "What do you plan to do now?" 

"Clean up my mess, as usual. And wait like a little puppy for him to come back. And pretend that I think he loves me." She closed her eyes and leaned on the sink. "You know, the usual." 

"And then what?" he asked harshly, more so than he'd intended. "What do you do after that?" 

Her eyes were still closed. "I don't know." 

He saw the defeat and the pain in the slump of her shoulders, and it killed him. "What do you want to do?" he asked more gently. 

Her shoulders straightened in anger. Whether it was anger at herself or at Cloud, or even at Vincent, he couldn't tell. "I want to stop feeling like--like--DAMMIT." She kicked the fridge, leaving a dent, and snapped up a towel to dry her hands. "I don't know. Why are you here?" She pushed past him to the living room. 

"You don't know what you want, do you?" He stalked after her. "Why is that? Did you build all your plans around Cloud? Didn't you have a backup plan? Or any ideas beyond waiting for him to figure out you were the one he should be with?" 

She whirled on him. "Who the hell are you to tell me about a backup plan?" One look at his face, and she was immediately sorry. "Look, Vin, I didn't mean that." She crumpled to the couch, the fight drained from her at long last. 

"Yes, you did." He stood across the room from her. "And you're right. I didn't have a backup plan. But I wasn't given a choice. You were." 

She pressed her hands into her eyes. "I have no right to yell at you for what I do myself." She felt that lump rise up in her throat. "There must be something wrong with me." 

"Why do you still wait for him? When you know it will be the same thing all over again when he comes back? You must know." 

"I thought that if I loved him he would love me, but he never will." Tifa stifled a sob. "Hell, he doesn't notice anything but Aerith. Dammit, Vin, she was my best friend when we were all together. I don't want to hate her for something that's not her fault." 

"I know." 

"And here I sit, like some damn puppy waiting for him to come home." 

"Then fight it. He knows that if he fails, you'll still be here. So don't be here when he comes back. Because he isn't going to get her back, even if he tries." 

"Everyone knows that but him." She sat, unwilling to move because she would cry. "Is that all I am then? A replacement for someone he'll never have?" 

"You don't have to be." 

She took a deep breath and steadied herself. "Why are you here? Why do you care?" 

Vincent frowned. "I came because you called me, and because I am your friend. That is what friends do, is it not?" 

She looked wistful. "Yeah, it is." Her eyes met his, then glanced away. "You're right, you know. I can't just pine away for him can I? I lost. I know when I lose. It isn't the first time." 

He played his hand. "Then come with me. We can leave tonight." 

Again she blinked at him. "What?" 

He smiled with little humor. This would be her test. "You heard me. Pack your things, and leave. It's simple." 

"No. No, really, it's not that simple. What if--?" but she herself couldn't think of a good reason except her own fear. Not fear of him, Vincent was her friend, but fear of what she really had called him for. Why had she called him, of all people? 

"What if what? What if he comes back? What if he changes his mind?" Vincent was growing angry. 

"No!" she snapped. 

"Then what? Why can't you leave?" 

The air between them crackled as she jumped up from the couch, energy returning with her anger. "You think it's that easy?" She cried. 

"Yes, I do! You want to leave. Why is it suddenly so hard to?" 

With a snarl she turned away and picked up a cracked vase from the floor. "If it wasn't always hard I wouldn't be here like a fool." 

"Then make a decision, woman! You're strong as I am; use that strength on yourself for once!" 

"You don't think I am trying?" She retorted. She slammed the vase down on its shelf so hard that the crack split it open. 

Vincent fairly bristled, he was so angry. He was angry about her, not at her. He was furious at Cloud for ruining her heart and soul. "Try harder," he growled. 

A strangled sob escaped her, a pathetic sound that only underlined her despair. "Tell me how easy it is to get over love, Vincent. Help me then, dammit." Her last words came out as a whisper. She looked over her shoulder at him. "If you're so damned sure and strong." 

Without thinking, he closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. "I will help you," he promised, and then a heartbeat later, his mouth found hers. 

It had been a gamble, he knew; he felt first her surprise, her denial, then her acceptance. Her own hands tugged him closer to her, giving tacit permission to go on. His tongue found hers, teasing her, taking over, his arms crushing her body to his. Carefully, he kept the claw from touching her skin, though his other hand tangled in her beautiful, long dark hair. 

He pulled back, just enough to let her breathe. "Come with me," he asked again, voice hoarse. "Please, Tifa." 

"Gods, Vincent," she breathed. "All you had to do was ask nicely." 


End file.
